A GAME WITH TIME
by Bychancehappened
Summary: Time travel. After loosing everything he swore to protect Naruto goes back in time to change the cruel fate. This is a story of loss,pain,hope&determination...here Naruto plays with time one wrong move and its over...because"Time and Tide wait for none." Please read and REVIEW! Thank you. :D. COMPLETELY EDITED. I'll update soon.
1. The return

Time travel fic. Please Read and Review.

Edited and beta'd by Awesome Bird.

Disclamber: I own nothing.

The smell of blood is nauseating; it saturated the air, and the field around him. The colour of the grass, once so green is now painted haphazardly with the red and brown of those who died in battle. Lying in the middle of the blood-soaked field is a figure whose bright blonde hair is now dull and dirty, caked in dirt and blood.

The figure is the container, the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi and the son of two legends, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looked up towards the horizon. Warm orange and red coloured the sky, reflecting the rays of the rising sun, welcoming a new day...a new hope.

Naruto sighed,'No...there is no more hope. The war is over, but it has taken everything and everyone with it, destroyed everything he once swore to protect. Now there is nothing left, everything he held dear and close to his heart is gone.

He could still feel the phantom weight of Sakura while she whispered her last words in his arms, the blood seeping into his clothes.

He could still hear the desperate and anguished cries of Hinata at the loss of her sister, Madara's maniac laughter, his own desperate curses and Tsunade's pleas for him to save the village at the verge of her death.

Once this place, Konohagakure no Sato, was full of life and activity, but now it is the biggest graveyard in the whole Elemental Nations.

To him, this village is the memento of loss, pain, and all his sacrifices and he, as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha have to shoulder the burden of the deaths of his villagers...lying there, bleeding, hopeless and looking forward to the darkness and death to engulf him, to set him free from his pitiful existence.

He closed his eyes, he could see Sasuke, his last friend fighting with him in this battlefield, standing in front of Madara.

Madara's sword piercing through his heart while he held Madara with all his might just to give Naruto the opportunity to kill the man. And it worked, Naruto slammed a Rasengan through the madman's chest and ripped out his eyes, the cursed eyes which had caused this mass annihilation, this destruction. It is ironic how brutal he has became even without Kurama controlling him.

The sword soaked in his best friend's blood is now lying beside him, the friend he swore to protect even at the cost of his life has protected him. . .the traitor of the village has given his life to save the village. But all those sacrifices were for nothing the war has diminished the last drop of life from the sacred land of the earth.

Naruto would admit that they have lost. . .Even after defeating Madara, they have lost. He could feel his vision blur, small droplets of tear is running down his cheeks. Kurama was roaring in the back of his consciousness….he sighed again, "What is it Kurama?"

 **"Kit, why are you crying? Nothing is gonna happen mourning the dead."**

"There is nothing left for me to do Kurama, I have failed everyone, Dad, Baa-chan, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, my friends, my villagers . . ."

 **"You are an idiot brat..."**

"Yeah I know. . . ."

 **"Did you forget that you are a fuinjutsu expert who has made the seal to get back to time?!"**

"Huh? Yes, I made that after pain's attack. I remember the seal perfectly."

 **"Yes, kit. Why didn't you ever use it?"**

"I thought that if I play with time things might go from bad to worst. I thought I may destroy everything I was fighting to protect. . . . but now there is nothing to lose and there is nothing more to protect. . . .now I can use the jutsu Kurama at least I can try to make things happen in a different way. But. . ."

 **"Now what Kit?"**

"I don't have any chakra left and we don't have any paint or scroll to draw the seal and Kurama we also don't have much time left."

 **"Use the earth as your paper and blood as paint Kit . . .now start drawing I have enough chakra to take us around 12 years in past. So think of any important event of that time."**

"If we can't go back to the time before Uchiha massacre then I think the time around our first chunin exams should be fine. . . that is when all the things started to go to hell…" said Naruto while drawing the complicated seal carefully with his own blood.

"Kurama, what do you think will happen to us? Will I be in my 12-year-old body again? I can't do much at that form because my 12-year-old body can't hold or use your power and I don't think that I would be able to go to the sage mode in that body."

 **"I don't know Kit this is new to me as well. . . but I don't think that you would return to** your that body. . . .according to my theory we would return to the past in this form but we **will be a paradox there, we are changing the normal flow of time to do this Kit, so after a certain time we would just vanish from that world. . . .because that time already contains you and me."**

Naruto stopped his drawing and frowned,"How much time Kurama? How much time before we cease to exist?"

 **"I can't say for sure, maybe a year or two. . . you will feel the effect of time kit I don't know how. Maybe you will feel weak or too exhausted after a certain time. Why kit afraid?"** the demon mocked his jinchuriki.

"Yeah, but not about death or vanishing, afraid that I won't get enough time to make things right in that time line. I have lived long enough, seen too much death and destruction Kyuu I don't want to see that again. Well, at least I can give the Hokage this knowledge of future so that he could try and stop this fate in case I don't get enough time. It's worth a try." The blonde sighed,

"what about you, Kurama? You are immortal, aren't you? If I die now, you will regain your life after some time? But if you disappear with me what will happen to you?"

 **"Hehehe... typical kit till now thinking about me huh the monster who gave you suffering through all your life."**

"If it's not because of you I would not be here Kyuu I would have been long dead. So tell me what about you?"

 **"No one is immortal kit. We have a lifetime which is much longer than you. I will live A few more thousand centuries if you die now but if we cease to exist I think there won't be any coming back."**

"Then why are you helping me Kurama? Why are you willing to die for me?!"

 **"I'm not afraid of death kit you have shown me the values of bonds, your kindness has melted the ice of hatred in my heart I simply wish to repay you I don't like debts kit. Now are you finished?"**

"Yes. Almost finished. Thank you Kurama this is the best gift anyone has ever given me. . .your chakra have always been a gift to me, throughout all my battle you saved me and now you are helping me to save my people. . .to keep my promise to them. . .this time we will not fail Kurama," Naruto said as he finished his drawing and started to transfer his chakra through it.

After a few moments a bright blue light appeared and blue flame covered the body of the only living shinobi in the battle field as they disappeared from the face of earth.

Sun was shining brightly in the graveyard of bravery and sacrifice as a cool breeze blew through the field, soothing the heat of hatred and bloodlust the war has shown the earth, wishing a lone shinobi to stop that cruel fate of shinobi world to stop the cycle of hatred before it's too late.

Sooo do you like it? Let me know. Bye. See you soon.


	2. A new Identity

Hello again. Here is the second chapter. There is nothing new to say so enjoy and don't forget to review :D please.

WARNING: None.

Kyuubi speaking : '…'

I don't own any characters. They are from Naruto .

A prone figure lying in the middle of the forest stirred a little , hazy blue eyes opened and squinted immediately due to the bright sunlight. Naruto blinked a few times to focus on his surroundings but the only thing he could see was green trees and bright sun.

He tried to sit up but winced in pain, turning his head he saw the deep gash on his shoulder bleeding vigorously. . . . the images of blood soaked battle field ran through his mind and he sighed and looked up at the sun. . .those images seem a horrible nightmare now. . .a memory he never want to remember. He closed his eyes again, "Kurama, we made it. Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

' **Yes kit we made it . . . I am feeling a lot better than what I felt in last few months. But kit you need medical attention now you have already lost a lot of blood and I can't start healing you now I need a few hours to reserve my chakra.'**

"I think we are at the outskirts of Konoha. We need to walk to the gates at least so that someone can notice me and take me to the hospital I don't think I will be able to stay conscious for long. I'm feeling a bit dizzy already." Naruto stood up and felt a wave of nausea overtaking him, he took a hold of the nearby branch to steady himself and started walking towards the village.

"I need to henge myself otherwise sandaime sama would get suspicious . Kurama can you maintain a henge as long as I'm unconscious?"

'Well I think I can do that but I have to hide our chakra completely too to avoid suspicions and I can't maintain too much complicated henge while you are unconscious so kit make it simple I think changing the color of your hair would be sufficient .'

"And the whisker marks on my cheeks too." Naruto go through a familiar hand signs changing his hair to midnight black and hiding his whisker marks completely.

At this sudden chakra loss he stumbled on his next step, but was able to get a hold of himself. After a few minutes he can see the gates of Kohoha. A wave of relief rushed through his mind.

This is his village, still safe, happy and full of life. . . .this time he would not allow anyone to cause harm to his village. . .this time he won't fail. Naruto didn't realize that he has already reached the gates until a strong hand hold his shoulder effectively stopping him.

He looked at the man a chunin at guard duty huh… the man looked at him from tip to tow his eyes surveying his wounds after a few seconds the man asked "Who are you?" and then he looked at his headband and said, "Are you a Konoha nin? I've never seen you before."

"I'm returning from a long term mission and I need some medical attention"

"I can't allow you please show me your ID and state your full name."

Naruto leaned to the nearby wall. He is feeling dizzy again and this is going nowhere. He sighed and said "I have lost my ID in a battle can I speak to Hokage sama?"

"Wait here I need to talk to Hokage sama first." Naruto nodded he doesn't want his first impression in his own village to be as some imposer he needed to talk to Hokage sama and to protect this place he needs to gain the trust of fellow ninjas too.

But his body cannot take the blood and chakra loss and he fell on his knees and lost consciousness. Before he could hit the ground he felt two strong arms holding him and he smiled for the first time in years a true smile. Yes he is home.

…..

Sarutobi Hiruzen was smoking his pipe and going through some random mission reports when a chunin came to his room stating that a man around the age of 22-24 walked in to the village alone and severely wounded and collapsed after a few minutes.

He had no id and had black hair and blue eyes he was wearing a konoha headband. He frowned as far as he can remember there is no one with black hair and blue eyes doing solo missions. Heck he isn't even giving solo missions for quite a long time and he can't remember anyone who hasn't completed his solo mission yet.

Something is wrong here who is this man? Some spy of enemy country? Or someone from akasuki ? He stood up from his desk. He needs to go to the hospital and talk to this man.

As soon as he entered a room he noticed something is not right. He cannot feel any chakra presence in the room none at all as if the man lying on the bed is dead, but the steady beat of heart monitor is showing clearly that the man is certainly alive.

How is this even possible? No one can hide chakra completely there should be some traces at least and how is this possible when the man is not even conscious? Just who is this man or rather boy?

He doesn't seems old hardly 21 or 22 maybe who can hide his chakra completely while unconscious from the Hokage himself! He shook his head to clear his thoughts and called his ANBU guards ordering them to guard the man and to take him to Hokage tower as soon as he gains consciousness. With that he left the hospital.

After two hours there was a knock on his door and two ANBU entered with the same man from hospital. Hiruzen looked up from his paper curiously he still could not feel his chakra…interesting.

The man bowed to him politely and then looked up in his eyes, as their eyes met Hiruzen gasped at what he saw there. . . there was sorrow, guilt, loss but that was nothing new every shinobi has his own share of pain but this man – boy has so much pain in the depths of his eyes that it seems he is much much older than what he looks.

There is also regret and despair but what surprised him most was how well hidden these emotions are under the cover of determination, a strong will one can only have when they are ready to give anything and everything to protect what is precious to them. Hiruzen couldn't even imagine what the boy has gone through to have such eyes.

He was brought back to reality by the soft but firm voice of the man saying, "Hokage sama I wish to speak to you alone". Instantly an ANBU guard moved in front of their Hokage while the other pressed a kunai on the man's back saying,

"If you want to harm Hokage sama then you will die now". The blue eyed man didn't even flinch or lower his eyes, Sarutobi Hiruzen was feeling as if the boy could see right through his soul. Then the boy said in an unmoving voice, "This is confidential Hokage sama , and very important."

Hiruzen have no idea what has possessed him to listen to the boy but something in his eyes made Sarutobi want to believe him. He ordered the ANBU to wait outside.

As soon as the four ANBUs moved out of the door as the boy said, "Please seal the room Hokage sama this can't leave the room". Sarutobi hesitated for a moment but then nodded, it is not like he could not defend himself. After placing the privacy sealing he looked at the boy and asked, "Who are you".

"Kai."

"Minato!" Hiruzen frowned, this is not possible, he has seen the man die in front of his eyes. He looked closely, despite the similarities on closer inspection he could see the differences between them,

"No you are not Minato. Who are you?"

"Namazike Uzumaki Naruto" the other occupant of the room replied.

"What! This is not possible. What proof can you give me to support your words?" This is crazy, he cannot belief in this bullshit!

Naruto sighed and gave sparks of chakra mixing it with kyuubi's chakra and lift his shirt to show the seal forming on his stomach.

Hiruzen stood up and examined the seal on the boy's stomach, there is no mistake, it is the death reaper seal.

"Ok. I can feel Kyuubi's chakra and this is the fourth's seal. But still I can't believe you. If you are Naruto then you must be a time traveler but there is no such jutsu that would allow you to time travel…do you have any more proof?" Hiruzen asked suspiciously.

The blonde boy sighed, "You can ask me anything Hokage-sama, anything only a ninja of this village should know. If I can't proof myself and you think I'm a threat…you can hang me to death." he said looking straight in the Hokage's experienced eyes.

Hiruzen hmmed and sat down on his chair again, trying to come up with something that wouls prove the boy's words. If he is Naruto, he should know about his days in the orphanage and the things he himself has told Naruto about his genin team.

"Ok tell me the name of the caretaker in the orphanage Naruto used to live."

The blonde shook his head lightly, "Tsukino Akihiko." He said without much thinking, how can he forget the man who had kicked him out of his shelter in the midst of the winter night without a second thought.

Sarutobi nodded, "I've told naruto stories about my own genin team and the reasons the Shanins of Konoha aren't here…do you know Tsunade's reason behind leaving?"

"The death of Nawaki, her brother and Dan her lover."

Hiruzen nodded again, "How did you graduate?"

At this Naruto smiled, "By stealing the forbidden scroll and learning kage bunsin no jutsu in a few hours."

"When was the first time you released Kyuubi's chakra?" this is the last question Hiruzen thought, the boy has proved enough, the way he is answering without a moment's hesitation Hiruzen is sure no imposer could do it.

"During my first C ranked mission. Wave country mission after Sasuke died." The blonde said solemnly.

"Fine I believe you. You are Naruto, travelled here from future. Now tell me how and why?" Hiruzen asked slumping against his chair.

For the first time the boy no Naruto lowered his eyes and he heard "Gomen jiji."

Hiruzen sighed he don't know why but he has a feeling this will be the worst thing he is going to hear in his long life, "What is it Naruto?"

"There was nothing left Hokage sama I cannot protect the village my people. I failed you, I failed dad. I failed everyone. Gomen." The blonde whispered brokenly.

Hiruzen's eyes darkened he could feel the deep sorrow and regret in the boys voice a guilt one will feel if he loses everything but could do nothing to protect it.

What is Naruto saying? what does he mean by nothing was left to protect? Hiruzen asked in a steady and commandind voice "What do you mean by nothing was left?"

"I have seen the destruction of my village, my people, Konoha as well as the five great nations. I have seen the annihilation of the shinobi world. And I came back to change that fate." The words felt like a bunch of senbons to Hiruzen, the annihilation of shinobi world? Destruction of konoha? He took some deep breath and said,

"Tell me everything Naruto".

…..

It was hours later Naruto has stopped talking and Hiruzen has nothing to say anymore. He stood up shakily the words effecting him more than his age has ever done to him,

"Naruto I will discuss this with you later. Your previous henge was perfect no one would get suspicious of you . I will make papers for you under the name of Takamine Naota. Is that all right with you?"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement this is going far better than he has expected. "Ok meanwhile I'm giving you some money you will have to join as an active shinobi after the papers get ready and we have to talk to the council too. So I will try to get you a place near naruto's apartment he needs-"

"Hokage sama I have a request I want to live in a house in Uchiha district near Sasuke's house. He needs more help than the younger me needs. I don't want for things to come out the same way as the last time."

"Very well I will manage everything. You may go to the Uchiha district now this are the keys. And I want you here tomorrow at five. You are dismissed"

"Arigato Hokage sama". Naruto vanished from the room in the blink of an eye and Hiruzen smiled the legacy of the yellow flash. . . .you have grown up well Naruto.

…..

Ok complete chapter 2 .I'll see you guys soon but please don't forget to read and review.

Arigato : thank you.

Gomen : Sorry.


	3. An encounter with Time

Here is the new chapter. Thank you for reading my story but please tell me if there is something wrong with it . And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. And I haven't decided any pairings till now so let me know if you want any pairings. I'll go with what you guys want but pairing won't be important in this story. In this chapter younger Naruto will enter as an active character so I'll refer older Naruto as Naota if you remember this is the name Sandime has given to older Naruto in the previous chapter.

Kurama speaking : '….' ; Others : "…."

I don't own Naruto. Now let's begin.

….

It was dark the wind was roaring and the streets were empty , in the midst of the stormy night a lone figure was standing in the dark alley way watching the small child curled up at the corner.

Slowly the man made his way towards the child and stood in front of him. Bright blue eyes looked up at the dark figure, confusion written all over the child's face as he asked,

"Who are you?"

The man smirked, strong hands held the child by his shoulder forcing him on his feet. The child stiffened at the touch but asked again,

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

This time a hand reached and tightened around his throat, the man started to increase the pressure, successfully cutting off the air supply in the child's body.

The child started to struggle but there was no escaping the death grip. He gasped for air and the man smirked again,

"See how powerless you are . . . .You wanted to play with me ? You are no match for me. . . .You are a mare child compared to me." The child's eyes darkened and he kicked the man in stomach, this caught the man off guard and his hold loosened. The child fell on the ground gasping for air.

The man brushed the dirt from his cloth and laughed looking at the child "So you are something huh? How far are you willing to go? What are you willing to sacrifice for this game child?" The child looked up at him anger evident in his eyes,

"What do you want? Just leave me alone." The man sighed and grabbed the child's hand, "You are the one who wants something Naruto." And they vanished from the dark alley way.

Naruto looked up to his surroundings, blood , fire , sound of cries , bodies lying lifelessly everywhere, this is the battle field, the future he wanted to change, but why is he hare? what happened?And then he saw that man walking towards him from the far end of the battle field . . . . rage filled Naruto's mind he made a rasengan quickly and ran towards the man but before he could attack, the man vanished from his spot just to reappear behind him , he pressed a blade on his back and said in a voice the send shivers through his spine,

"I'm TIME. . . .You are the one blocking my path. So tell me Naruto How far are you willing to go to win this game against me?" Naruto lowered his hand the Rasengaan vanishing in nothing but air, he took a deep breath to lower his heartbeat, "TIME?"

"You are playing a dangerous game Naruto, are you ready to pay the price for the fates of the people you want to save, yourself? Time is blessing and it's also a curse, when you change the flow of time You have to pay the price by destroying your soul for eternity. Are you ready for this? The next few months when you interrupt in my path your soul would be crushed in pieces and would vanish little by little making new path for me. Can you endure that? Are you strong enough?"

Time smiled to himself when he saw doubt forming in those sapphire eyes, but soon the doubt was replaced by determination. Naruto looked at time in eyes,

"I'll pay your price but I won't lose this game not to you not to anyone this may be a game to you but for me it is a fight to save my precious people, my village. . . .whatever you say to me nothing can change my mind now. . . .I'll beat you in your own game TIME."

"Very well Uzumaki Naruto we will see. You are an interesting person I've a feeling I'm gonna enjoy this game."The man drove his blade through Naruto's heart , Naruto cried out in pain, as the blade left his body he fell on the ground and looked up to the man with blurry eyes. . .He saw the man smirking as darkness engulf him taking him to a blissful slumber.

….

Naruto woke up in cold sweat on his bed and clenched the fabric of his jacket over his heart. . . . there was no sign of any injury.

Was that a mare dream? No a dream can't feel that real, that was a warning a threat for him to go back. But there was no turning back now he has chosen his destiny and he is willing to suffer the consequences of his own decisions.

He sighed, he should talk to Kurama about this. The clock on the table beside his bed is showing four in the morning.

He needs to go to the Hokage tower in an hour and then perhaps he could train and meet his younger self, Sasuke and Sakura.

But he would avoid Kakasi sansei for now until he is more comfortable as Takamine Naota. Yes this is his new identity he must get used to with this name as soon as possible , his one mistake can become the cause of his failure and he cannot afford that.

….

The meeting with the Hokage was shorter than he had expected , he got his new Id as a shinobi of Konoha and was recommended to start doing mission as a Konoha Jounin. Sandime sama has ensured him that he will help him in his real mission in every possible way. He has to meet the council that afternoon and inform them about his findings in his 'long term mission'.

He has been sitting on the couch in his living room for an hour now doing nothing but thinking. He could see Sasuke training in the nearby field, well this is normal because as far as he can remember this Sasuke understands nothing but revenge and training.

He smiled a bit how naïve they used to be. Sasuke hadn't seen him or felt his presence till now but Naruto needs to introduce himself before Sasuke leaves to meet his team.

He slowly got up. It's time. Making his way towards the front door he opened it and closed it behind him a bit forcefully. This got Sasuke's attention and suddenly he found a dozen of shuriken and kunai coming towards him.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of Sasuke who was going through the familiar hand seals of katon jutsu.

Naruto didn't even try to doge there was no need Kurama's fire element makes him neutral to fire jutsus.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was looking at him with a shocked expression there was also a hint of fear well hidden under the expressionless mask but Naruto was too used to in reading his best friends expressions that it was impossible for him to miss that.

Then he heard the boy asking, "W-who are you and what are you doing in Uchiha district?"

"I mean no harm to you, kid. Hokage sama has given me that building to live for a while. I was going to the town when you attacked me." Replied Naruto. His tone was calm, he knew winning Sasuke's trust will be hard and after knowing his friend for so long Naruto knows that the first thing he needs is patience.

"Hokage sama cannot do that, this place is only for Uchihas. How can he give you permission to live here!" Sasuke argued even knowing that there was nothing he can do about the Hokage's order. 'But he can't allow a stranger to live there! What was the Hokage thinking!' Sasuke wondered.

"I'm here for merely a few months." until my time completes Naruto said inwardly.

"Hn."

"So what is your name kid?"

"Uchiha Sasuke". Sasuke turned around and walked away from Naruto. Naruto sighed this will take more effort than he had thought. He started to walk a few feet behind Sasuke.

"Why are you following me?" came an irritate voice.

"I'm not following you I need to go this way." Well not really a lie thought Naruto, he need to meet his younger self too.

"Hn."

"So you are a genin? Who is your jounin sensei?"Naruto asked, just for the sake of making a conversation.

"Hakate Kakashi." Sasuke's voice was monotone, he does not want to talk to this stranger, but the man is persistent, Sasuke sighed, what a nuisance.

"Oh! The copy ninja?" Sasuke looked at the man from the corner of his eyes, he does not look dangerous but Sasuke has a feeling that things are going to change and he had learned a long ago to trust on his instincts.

"Hn." He replied, irritated, he needs to avoid this man.

Naruto smiled how he had forgotten this trademark 'Hn'. It's still so much fun talking to Sasuke.

"Are you going to meet your team? Aren't you a little late?" Naruto enquired while looking around the village lazily.

"Hn. I'm two and a half hour early. He is always late."

"Oh!So you think your friends will be there this early?"

"None of your business." Replied Sasuke in an angry tone.

"Yeah. I'm just curious. Want to have some breakfast? I can treat you." Naruto offered.

"No." was the simple reply.

Naruto sighed again. It would have been so much easier if he had tried to befriend his younger self instead but Sasuke have to make things complicated! Stupid idiot!

"So have you done any C rank mission yet?"

"Hn"

"I'm taking this as a yes. How was it?"

"I've never seen you in Konoha before and you are unnaturally interested in my life. What's your status?"

"I'm just trying to know you, you are my neighbor for next few months after all. And I'm a jounin you haven't seen me before because I was out of the village in a long term mission."

"You mind your own business. I'm nothing to you, you are living there because Hokage sama wanted you to-"

"Sasuke-kuuunnnnn! Ohayo!" Sasuke was interupped by the loud voice of his team mate. Sakura was waving his hand from the bridge enthusiastically.

"Hn"

"Oi Oi Sasuke teme who is this man with you?" came another loud voice from behind Sakura.

"He is- . . . He lives beside my house." replied Sasuke, Not knowing what to say more, he had not even asked the man his name. So what more can he say?

"Oh". Yonger Naruto waved to him "Hello. I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokege of Konoha and this is Sakura-chan". Sakura hit him in head "Baka! I can introduce myself. Hello I'm Haruno Sakura." Supplied Sakura.

Older Naruto laughed inwardly at that , yes a Hokage who failed everyone, he thought but smiled to his younger self, " I'm Takamine Naota , nice to meet you. So you are Sasuke's teammates?"

"Yes."Naruto and Sakura cried out in unison, Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"So Sasuke told me that your Sensei isn't coming anytime soon so will you guys like join me in some training?" Asked Naota, knowing very well that it is the best way to get their attention fully.

Sasuke's eyes lit up at this offer. Naruto ran to him enthusiastically, "Really? Takamine-san you'll teach us new jutsus?"

"Oh don't call me that Naruto you may call me Naota or better Naota-nii ok? And yes I may teach you new jutsus but that is your jounun sensei's work. So not today I need to talk to him before that. But I can teach you water walking if you want."

"Wha? We can walk on water?"

"Sure, now I guess you know tree walking?" They all nodded their head in agreement. "Water walking is the same you just need to maintain your chakra level more carefully. First you will stand at a spot for five minutes once you can do that perfectly then try to walk slowly." They all again nodded their head in agreement. And jumped down in the river from the bridge they were standing.

….

After fifteen minutes Sakura and Sasuke were doing fine but Naruto couldn't stand still on water for even two minutes. He was getting frustrated why it has to be him everytime? Why can't he do anything right? When he heard Naota-nii calling him, "What is it nii san?"Sasuke's eyes darkened hearing the familiar nick name and he glared at both Naruto and Takamine-san.

"Naruto come here for a minute please."Naota said.

"Hn. Seems like you are annoying him too Dobe." Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto ran to where Naota was sitting, "I'm sorry Naota-nii I'll try harder." he said, panting hard and looking at Naota determinately.

"Naruto I didn't call you here to scold you, you are using too much chakra which is hindering your balance. Now lift your shirt and focus some chakra at your stomach. I need to see something."Naota ordered him. Naruto's eyes watered at this polite and loving words no one except Iruka sensei has treated him this way before. he asked in a trembling voice, "You are not disappointed?"

"No. . .why would I be? It's not your fault that you have too much chakra. Now lift your shirt and focus." Naruto did as ordered and the black seal holding Kuyubi appeared on his stomach. Naota coated his fingers with chakra and as the seal appeared he slammed his first at the particular five points of the seal to stabilize the chakra flow.

Naruto cried out in pain and within no time Sasuke and Sakura was on his side. Sasuke was holding a kunai pointing it towards Naota , sharingan spinning dangerously in his eyes as he shouted,

"What the hell do you think you are doing to him? I knew we could not trust you. Sakura take him to his hospital. I'm going to Hokage sama to inform him about this man."

Naota chuckled, "You care about your teammates a lot don't you Sasuke? Don't worry I didn't do anything I merely stabilized his fluctuating chakra. Now Naruto try the exercise again you won't have any trouble this time."

Naruto gave him a curt nod and walked towards the river. Sasuke and Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto stood there for five minutes and then started walking without any trouble. Sasuke looked at Naota and mumbled a sorry his eyes never meeting Naota's.

"Sasuke there is nothing to be ashamed of, you care for your teammates and that's a good thing. Always remember in our shinobi world we all go through loss and pain and for us our team is our family our comrades are our precious people. Never abandon them Sasuke if you do you will regret that till your last breath." Naota walked past him and congratulated Naruto who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Your sensei will be here soon I need to go now you guys practice it till then."Said Naota, standing up and brushing his pants off the dirt.

"Naota-nii when will Isee you again?"asked Naruto and looked up to him with hopeful eyes. Naota patted hi s head affectionately.

"You may come to my house for dinner tonight. Sasuke ,Sakura you too please be my guest for tonight. I have to go now I've a meeting with the council. Be at my house by seven, Sasuke will show you my house." And Takamine Naota vanished from there in a swirl of leaves without waiting for an answer because he knows them too well to wait for an answer, he knows that he has proved himself worthy enough for their respect.

….

Kakashi was reading his book while making his way towards their meeting spot. He is four hours late today. But how could he abandon his precious book's climax chapter?And they didn't have any missions today so there was no hurry.

He will give his students' some taijutsu lesson and a bit of chakra control training , so he was humming a soft tune to himself lazily flipping the pages of his book. But as he reach the bridge his book fell from his hands at the sight in front of him.

Sakura was not clinging to Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were not trying to kill each other or arguing or glaring at each other instead they were running on the river splitting water all over each other.

Sakura and Naruto were laughing while there is a small smile trying to make its place on the young Uchiha's face! What on earth has happened to his students! And who the hell taught them water walking? He picked up his book and closed it.

There is something going on and he need to know what. He coughed a little, "Maa! What are my cute little students doing today?"

"Hey Kaka sensei!" Naruto shouted.

Wha? No 'You are late?' No shouting or prank? Now something is definitely wrong. They got out from water and walked towards the bridge and stood in front of him a happy smile on their faces. Kakashi could not hold his curiosity anymore, "Who taught you water walking?" he asked without wasting any more time. They all stiffened at his commanding tone. After a few minutes Naruto answered, "Naota-nii san."

"Huh? Who is that?"

"He is my neighbor" , Sasuke provided.

"Your neighbor?" Katashi raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hn. He came yesterday and will be staying there for a few months. He said that the hokage has given him permission."

"I've never heard that name. Is he a jounin?"

"Yes Kakasi sensei. And he is very nice he invited us to dinner tonight", Sakura said enthusiastically .

"Really? All of you?" Perhaps he doesn't know about the kuyubi thought Kakashi as his all students gave him a nod.

He need to talk to the Hokage if this Naota is reliable of not he may be an imposer who wants the sharingan or the kuyubi and if that is the case then his plan is working, his team seems very fond of him. "Ok so you have learnt water walking now practice it a bit more and then you may spar. I need to talk to the hokage about an important matter. Ja!"

…..

As Naota entered the council room instantly his eyes fell on Donzo. This man is the cause of the sufferings of Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato and many other shinobi. He is one of the reason of Konoha's weakness.

Anger shot through his veins but he could not do anything now. Sandime sama has warned him about that. . . he need to give the council a good reason to trust him as a loyal Konoha shinobi.

He took a seat in the middle of the room and looked straight at the Hokage. "Takamine Naota please give us all the information you have gained from your mission and we'll see how this can help us to protect the village."

He took a deep breath he knows what he have to do, "I've found out that there is a pseudo jinchuriki of Kuyubii. A boy named Sora . During Kuyubii's attack his father has sealed some of kuyubii's chakra in him and it is steadily growing. I'm sure you have heard about the incident in which some of the monks of the fire temple got hurt it was because of Sora. If we do not take measure now then his chakra will grow and he would become as powerful as kuyubii. I've also checked his seal it's pitiful and it can break anytime."

"What? There is a pseudo jinchuriki in fire country and we don't even know about it!"

"Donzo sama we need to execute that thing as soon as possible I'll contact Chiriku-sama imidiately requesting to handover the boy to us. And if he refuse then-"

"Hokage sama" Naota's voice cut through their discussion his tone leaving no room for argument, "I'm requesting a mission to seal that chakra completely to avoid future accidents of Sora losing control of his power. I'm a fuuinjutsu master I can do that without any problem or bloodshed." He glared at the councilman who suggested to execute Sora. Those people cringed at the intensity of the glare.

"Very well Takamine-san I hereby give you permission to seal kuyubii's chakra in Sora. You will be leaving the village tomorrow at dawn."

"Hai Hokage sama."

He got up to leave but Donzo's voice stopped him, "So you a fuuinjutsu specialist? How good are you boy?"

"Good enough to seal Kuyubii's chakra completely" ,Naota left the room without further delay. Donzo smirked there is something about the boy which is making him interested in knowing him.

…..

Kakashi was waiting outside the Hokage's office when he saw a man storming out of the room. There was no chakra signature coming from the man. How is that even possible he had hidden his chakra completely?

There is an aura surrounding the man which screams of power. This man is too powerful he can say that even without feeling his chakra. He may be dangerous too but before he could follow him he heard Hokage-sama's voice, "Kakasi how can I help you?"

"Who was that man Hokage-sama?"

"Oh him, his name is Takamine Naota."

"What?" He is the one teaching his students water walking! Thought Kakashi.

"Is something wrong Kakashi?"

"Nothing Hokage sama. Can that man be trusted? I've never seen him before."

"Oh yes Kakashi he returned from a long term mission yesterday. But you can trust him completely. He is a loyal shinobi. Anything else you want Kakashi?"

"No. Hokage sama nothing. I'll take my leave now."

….

Naruto was having the best time of his life, they were in Naota-nii's house eating dinner and chatting. Naota-nii has promised to teach him wind jutsus and Sasuke fire jutsus. But he is leaving the village tomorrow for a mission so they have to wait a little.

It was around nine o'clock when they finished their dinner and Naota-nii has offered Sakura and him to walk home. So now they were under his apartment building, they took their farewell and just when Naota was going to leave he heard an explosion from Naruto's apartment.

He ran the stairs as fast as possible but his heart clenched at the sight of Naruto lying in front of his apartment door groaning in pain. He picked him up and took him to his bed then he brought the bandages from the bathroom and tied them around Naruto's wounds. The boy was sobbing silently. Naota helped him to bed , "Arigato! Naota-nii" the blonde boy whispered greatfully.

"Naruto I'm going to put a seal on your door. If any one touchs your door with an intention of harming they would be electrode."

"NO-No Naota-nii please don't I don't want to harm them. I don't want to be the monster they think I am please..." Naruto beggeg, tears spilling from his eyes. Naota sighed of course he would protest what was he thinking…

"Fine Naruto they will be teleported back to the road. Is that ok?" Naruto nodded. Naota drew the seal quickly and transferred it to the door. He checked on Naruto who has fallen asleep and made his way back to his home. This was a long day, he needs some rest.

…

This is it. The third chapter. Tell me what do you think? Should I continue this fic? I'll see you in a few days with a new chapter. Till then bye .


	4. The pseudo jinchuuriki

Thank you for the reviews. Here is a new chapter. I'll refer elder Naruto as Naota, Sandaime may call him Naruto some times. There will be a lot of action in this chapter so be ready.

I've used 'Takamine' as Naota's family name; can anyone tell me from which anime I've picked that family name?

Kyuubi speaking : '….' ; Others : "… "

I don't own Naruto. Everyone knows that!

….

Sarutobi Hiruzen was going through that day's mission requests when someone knocked at his door. He raised an eyebrow, he had not felt any chakra presence, he sighed, he needed to get used to the idea, "Come in Naruto."

Hiruzen said in a calm voice. Naruto opened the door slowly and entered the room. He has dropped his henge. He doesn't need that outside the village.

He has covered his head with his headband, hiding his bright blond hair successfully; the whisker marks on his cheeks are evident now. Standing in front of the desk he bowed to the Hokage.

"What are you doing hare Naruto? I've given you all necessary documents needed for this mission yesterday, didn't I?" asked Hiruzen, he was not expecting this visit at all. He looked at Naruto questionably.

"Hai Hokage sama. I've everything required for this mission. I just wanted to give you something." Naruto replied. Hiruzen was taken aback by the statement, 'what could this thing be that is so important that Naruto has to come to him this early?' he wondered.

"What is it Naruto?" There was a hint of curiosity in Hiruzen's voice.

Naruto walked to the desk and pull out a Kunai from his pouch, placing it on the desk he returned to his previous position. The kunai was a three pointed one, and it has golden color which is quite unnatural. Sarutobi took the kunai in his hand, surveying the weapon curiously. There was a seal on the handle of the kunai. He looked up at Naruto and asked, "What does it do?"

"Just give a drop of your blood on the kunai Hokage-sama and you will find out." Naruto replied in an even tone.

"Very well." Sarutobi cut his thumb with the kunai and before he could understand what was happening, Naruto was standing beside him.

"If you are in any trouble I'll be instantly teleported beside you to help you out, please keep it with you all the time jiji. I don't wish to lose you this time." Naruto said, there was a hint of sorrow in his voice but that was well hidden.

Sarutobi smiled at him, "I'll keep it with me all the time Naruto, don't worry about me. You need to think about your mission. It is very important to prove your loyalty to the council."

At that moment the mission is the only way to prove Naruto's loyalty to the village. Hiruzen does not doubt his capabilities, he is a kage level shinobi after all but the mission was dangerous, even a kage is not strong enough in front of a tailed beast. The image of the last moments of Naruto's father flashed in front of his eyes, Hiruzen took a deep breath to calm his nerves. No, Naruto will not fail, he has to trust him.

"Hai. Hokage sama, I'll be going now. I should be back in two days." Naruto's voice brought Hiruzen back to reality, and he looked up to see Naruto vanish from there in a swirl of leaves.

…...

Danzo sighed and slammed the file he was reading for the past few hours, on his desk. It was the last one. He has gone through the academy register, chunin exam participant lists from 10 year back, he had even checked the list of shinobis' from other hidden villages accepting Konoha's citizenship of last 20 years, but there was no sign of one Takamine Naota.

Now there was no mistaking it, this man, Takamine Naota is not a Konoha shinobi. But then why does Sarutobi believe in the man as if he is his own son!

This things are making no sense. And what the man has said about the pseudo jinchuriki was true, his sources has conformed him about that. He needed to keep an eye on 'Takamine Naota.'Danzo thought.

He pressed the button on his desk and after a few minutes and a member of his 'root' ninjas was kneeling in front of him within a few seconds.

"Danzo sama."

" Tiger, take a team of ten best root members with you and go to the 'fire temple', there follow the man 'Takamine Naota' and if you feel too much kyuubi chakra then just kill the pseudo jinchuriki. I can't trust that Takamine for such an important job as sealing kyuubi's chakra. Be careful we don't know anything about the abilities of Takamine, he hides his chakra completely so he may be strong. Now go." Ordered Danzo.

"Hai. Danzo-sama." The shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Just who are you 'Takamine Naota'? What secret are you hiding?' was the only thing Danzo could think. He touched his left eye lightly, hands brushing over the bandages, 'I hope I won't need them if we ever encounter.' Sighing Danzo got up from his chair and left the room.

….

When Naruto woke up this morning his injuries have healed completely. He took a quick shower and got ready to meet his team.

As he closed the door of his apartment he saw a small red seal on the door, the first thought ran through his mind was another explosive seal, he quickly put his hands in front of his body to lessen the damage of explosion, but nothing happened!

Naruto blinked and removed his hands. It was then he remembered Naota-nii talking about placing some seal on his door to protect him. He blinked again this small thing is going to protect him?

He should test it! He kicked the door with all his might and the next thing he knows that he was standing on the street! Wow! This was so cool. He needed to convince Naota-nii to teach him this sealing! A small smile played on his lips, is this what it feels like having a older brother? He never wants to lose Naota nii ever, He was his nii-san.

….

When Sakura reached their meeting spot she was so shocked that her bento box fell from her hands. There standing on the bridge was none other than Kakashi sensei! He was five minutes early?

Sasuke and Naruto joined her in a few minutes, they were also staring at Kakashi with wide eyes. What had happened that brought their sensei this punctual?!

"Maa! You three are ten minutes late. Why are you standing there?" they made their way towards the bridge but Naruto was dying with curiosity. He could not wait anymore he needs to know what had changed their lazy teacher into a punctual one,

"Kaka-sensei what happened? Why are you here so early?"

"Can't I come to see what my cute little students are doing with their off time?"

"NO!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison while Sasuke 'Hn'd.

"Oi Sasuke teme was that a no 'Hn'?"

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed, "I just wanted to meet that man who taught you water walking. I thought he would be here with you"

"Hn. Takamine-san is out of Konoha on a mission."

"Oh!"

"Sensei! Sensei! Naota-nii had put a seal on my door. It was amazing! When I kicked the door I was teleported on the street. He said if anyone would try to harm me they would be teleported back to the street before they could enter the apartment! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"A seal?"

"Uh-huh." So Takamine Naota knows fuuinjutsu. "No Naruto I'm not good at fuuinjutsu. But can I see the seal? I want to check it."

"Ok sensei."

…...

Kakashi was stunned! He doesn't know many things about seals but he knows enough to understand that this is no ordinary seal. This is a very complicated seal which can read the aura coming from a man.

If someone comes here with an intention of hurting Naruto the seal can detect the dark aura from a few meters distance! And the seal was permanent there was no way of removing it because Takamine had transferred the seal to the door only a seal master can do that!

Except for Yodime Hokage and Jiraiya sama he doesn't know anyone who can do such a thing. He needs to meet this man. He is too dangerous. Even if Hokage sama has ensured him about his loyalty he needs to ensure the fact himself. He can't allow his students to spend time with such a powerful stranger.

"When will he be returning from his mission Sasuke?"

"I don't know. He hadn't told us."

"Hmm. Let's go team we have two D rank missions today." Naruto whined but followed without a word.

…...

Naota could feel ten chakra presences behind him, these ninjas were following him from the village. He knows Sandaime-Hokage trust him fully, so these ninjas can't be ANBU. But their chakras are strong enough to be an ANBU member.

And except the Sandime Hokage there is only one person who has a team of such strong ninjas under his command, Donzo. So he was keeping an eye on him huh?

This was good it will help him to eliminate Donzo from his position. Naota smirked and increased his speed.

It was around eight o'clock at night whenhe reached the fire temple. He handed the mission scroll to the head monk Chiriku,

"Chiriku san, Hokage sama want's me to seal the kyuubi's chakra residing inside of Sora. I'm Takamine Naota, a fuuinjutsu specialist, I request you to arrange an empty room for me to perform the sealing procedure, during the sealing kyuubi's chakra may leak out, so it will be convenient if the place is a few meters far from here."

"All right Naota-san I'll arrange the place for you. It will be ready by tomorrow noon. But I've a request as well, I want to stay in the room during the sealing procedure."

"All right Chiriku-san, but while I transfer the seal into Sora you cannot interrupt the procedure, it may cause severe problems and the kyuubi's chakra can take control of Sora."

"I assure you I won't disturb your sealing procedure. You may go to one of the guest room and rest for the night. I'll inform you when the room is prepared."

"Thank you. Chiriku-san."

….

Donzo entered the Hokage's office and locked the door behind him slowly making his way towards the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. Sarutobi looked up from his papers. "Why are you hare Donzo? I didn't summon you."

"Hiruzen may I ask you the reason of hiding the identity of 'Takamine Naota'? He is not a Konoha shinibi."

"What are you saying Donzo? You've seen his papers himself."

"Those papers were fake Hiruzen. Don't give me this bullshit. I've checked the list of ganins passed from the academy at the year of his registration but there was no one named 'Takamine Naota'. What are you hiding Hiruzen? Do you know I can remove you from your position of Hokage on account of treason towards Konoha and hiding the identity of a stranger who hides his chakra comple-"

"Enough Donzo." Hiruzen stood up from his chair, "What right do you have to undergo such inspection on one of my loyal ninja without my permission? Takamine Naota works under my direct order he was a part of a special task force. Do you know I can arrest you this instant for using confidential files without my permission?"

Donzo was surprised at this commanding tone but he knew that Hiruzen was right. Until this Takamine Naota does something suspicious he cannot use him against Hiruzen. He sighed and stood up, " My apologies Hokage-sama" and with that he left the room.

….

"Kurama!"

" **Yes kit?"**

"I've made the seal but I want you to absorb your chakra form Sora's boby as much as you can, then I'll seal the remaining. This way even if the seal is broken the influence of your chakra would not harm Sora or overpower him."

" **Ok kit I understand."**

"Kurama?"

" **What is it kit?"**

"Did you saw the man in my dream wearing a dark cloak threatening me about the consequences of this time travel?"

" **No. What are you talking about kit? I can see all your dreams and you have no such dream."**

"Oh! That means it was just for me."

" **Huh?"**

"Nothing Kyuu, I think I can do something for you."

" **Now you are making me suspicious. Tell me what is it?"**

"You'll see Kurama. This will be a surprise."

" **I hate surprises!"**

"Don't worry Kyuu you'll like this one."

…...

It was around two o'clock in noon when someone knocked his door. Naota opened the door and found Ciriku standing there. "Takamine san all the arrangements were made, we are ready to begin any time you want."

"Give me a minute to bring my scrolls."

When Naota entered the room he felt a strong presence of kyuubi's chakra and there was a boy around the age of twelve or thirteen sitting at a corner of the room curled up in a ball and tumbling slightly. Naota walked to the corner and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"I won't hurt you Sora. You can trust me. I'm here to help you after this you will be able to live a normal life"

Sora nodded, "Please proceed Takamine-san."

Naota spread the scroll on the floor and told Sora to lie-down. Sora complied without a protest and closed his eyes. Naota kneeled down beside Sora.

"Sora please give me a few drops of your blood in this container."

Naota handled him a small container and a kunai. Sora cut his plam with it and filled one third of the container with his blood. Naota took the container from him and started to draw some designs on the scroll over the already drawn pattern.

"All right Sora we will begin now. Chiriku-san please don't interrupt me. Sora are you ready?" Sora gave him a small nod.

'Kurama?'

' **I'm ready kit.'**

'Fine.'

Naota started to pour his chakra on the seal and the seal started to glow red. Slowly a bright red light enveloped Naota and Sora, Hiding them from the view of Chiriku's eyes.

After a few moments Chiriku felt a strong presence of Kyuubi's chakra coming from Sora. Then there was a wave of energy which tossed Chiriku to the other side of the room.

The chakra was so strong and its killer intent was so vivid that Chiriku could feel a shiver run down his spine. In a blink of an eye there was ten ninjas in front of him attang both Naota and sora trying to break through the red light that has taken the form of a shield now.

Chiriku did some quick hand signs and a rock wall appeared between the attacking ninjas and Sora. One of the ninja turned to him,

"We mean no harm to you Chiriku-san but we are ordered to kill that boy if kyuubi's chakra started to leak at a high level. Please don't block our path."

"This was a part of the sealing procedure. Naota-san has warned me before, that something like that may happen and if you interrupt then that may cause more problems."

" We need to follow our orders Chiriku-san and if you interrupt then we must eliminate you."

Four ninjas turned towards him while the others broke through the rock wall and continued to attack the red shield. Chiraku may be a part of the seven ninja guards of fire country but he was no match for four ANBU level ninjas attacking together.

He was barely holding his ground against them when he saw the red shield disappear leaving a furious looking Naota and Sora holding his right hand with his left one and crying in pain, his eyes changing from black to red.

Naota stood up from his place and looked at him, in an instant Naota was beside him, no, not Naota, a bunsin of Naota, he watched in awe as the four ninjas attacking him were lifted from the ground wind chakra holding the four of them together and then Naota turned his hands, and the four ninjas found themselves hanging upside down in mid air, unable to move their hands.

But a loud cry made Chiriku to advert his eyes towards Sora. Red chakra was surrounding him, his eyes were red one hand holding a ninja by his throat cutting off his air pathways while the other clawed hand was coming towards the ninjas chest to rip his heart out, but before the hand could drive through the ninjas chest Naota gasped his hand, Red chakra enveloping both of them.

"Kurama." this was the last thing said by Naota in a calm voice before the red chakra vanished completely and Sora fell on his knees losing consciousness instantly.

When Chiriku looked around he saw the other ninjas gasping in pain or unconscious. The ninja Sora was holding has also passed out.

He looked at Naota, this man was no ordinary ninja. He has taken down ten ANBU level ninjas without breaking a sweat. So in a one on one battle this man would be invincible.

He saw Takamine Naota lifting Sora from there and put him down on the scroll again. Then he placed his hand on Sora's chest and the pattern drawn on the scroll appeared there, the red glow diminished after a few seconds.

Naota got up from his position and walked over to him, "Chiriku-san, I'm sorry for this. I've placed the seal on him and this won't happen again. He is safe now." With this Naota left the room, leaving a bewailed Chiriku to take care of Sora and the ninjas.

….

Naota did not go back to fire temple. He needed to go back to the village as soon as possible, but as he entered the forest he felt an unbearable pain throughout his whole body, piercing his soul, he stumbled on his steps and fell on his knees, supporting his upper body with one arm.

He gasped for breath, he could feel his vision blur, this should not be happening, he thought, there was no reason for this weakness or pain. But he could not fight the sharp pain anymore, he heard Kurama calling him before everything went black.

….

When his eyes opened he found himself in an unfamiliar place, he was surrounded by fire but unlike every time Kurama's chakra was not protecting him. He could feel sharp pain from the burns on his skin, he tried to focus on his subconscious, "Kurama?"

. . . . . . nothing.

There was no reply. He tried again "Kurama? Are you there?" Then he heard a familiar bane chilling laughter and looked up to see the source of the sound.

There leaning on a tree was the cloaked figure watching him with amusement.

"It's the beginning Naruto, how are you feeling? This is the pain of the burning of your soul . . . . . you are alone in this game Naruto, Kurama cannot help you here. Are you feeling helpless? You will feel this pain every time you change something that may affect the future drastically. Are you ready for this? It's not late Naruto you can still go back."

"TIME. . . .I told you before and I'm telling you again, there is no going back for me." Mumbled Naruto in a weak voice.

"Very well Naruto. Very well." TIME sighed and vanished in the darkness as the flames engulf Naruto, his choked cries echoing through the empty space, with no one to share his pain. Thai was his burden, the price of the lives that were worth saving.

…...

This is the end of the fourth chapter. Sooo how was it? Please read and review. If there is something wrong then let me know what can I do to improve this story. Bye see you in next chapter.


	5. Unexpected

Ok Next chapter. I hope you will like it. And please review I can't improve my writing if I don't know your opinion and what's wrong in my story. Thank you for reading.

I don't own Naruto.

….

Naota found himself lying on a mattress at the corner of a small hut. He could feel the wetness on his forehead.

He slowly moved his hand to his forehead and found a piece of wet cloth there, he frowned then tried to get up, but fall back on the mattress immediately, his head was spinning and he was feeling a bit nauseous.

He heard footsteps coming towards the room, he became alert instantly.

There was a woman around the age of thirty, coming towards him with a bag in her hand. He relaxed a bit, from her looks and her chakra flow he can tell she was no ninja.

He could feel another presence in the house, But from the chakra level it was a child or maybe an early teenager.

The woman saw him awake and hurried towards him, she took a seat beside the mattress, "You are awake! How are you feeling?" Naota tried to speak but his throat was dry, "Wa-wate-er." he gasped.

She got up from her seat and went to kitchen, a few minutes later she returned with a glass of water in her hand and offered it to Naota, who drank the water hungrily. "Thank you" Naota said putting the glass beside the mattress.

"Where am I ?"

" You are in the Shinano village, when my brother and I went to the forest this morning to collect wood we saw you laying unconscious there, you were burning with fever, then we saw your head band.

Our village may not be a ninja village but being a part of fire country we all know about the village of Hidden Leaves, so we brought you here. Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you for your help miss . . ."

"Shelly. My name is Mizuno Shelly."

"I'm Takamine Naota. It's nice to meet you Shelly-san. I'm feeling much better, what is the time now?"

"It's around five o'clock in the afternoon. You may stay here for the night if you want my brother will be returning home any minute now. Please make yourself home."

"Arigato! Shelly-san."

The woman got up and went to the kitchen, a child around the age of nine or ten emerged from the other room and looked at Naota for a few moments. Then he looked away and made his way towards the kitchen.

Naota watch the two of them talk and laugh occasionally, with a small smile. It was so pure, the unconditional love of a mother for her child, which he never had luck to feel but his few minutes with his mother or rather his mother's chakra made him feel so much loved that he treasured those moments in his memory.

He chuckled, watching Shelly slap the boy on his forearm playfully. He was feeling much better now, the pain was now nothing but a dull arch, he shivered a little at the thought of the burning sensation. It was more painful than anything he has ever felt. He sighed and closed his eyes,

"Kurama!"

' **Kit! Are you all right? What happened? You were fine and then suddenly you were screaming your lungs out and then everything went black. I tried so hard to contact with your subconscious but I couldn't. It felt like someone has built a barrier between our subconscious minds which even I can't break. What was that kit?'**

"Nothing Kurama! It was nothing. Just a headache, and I think I was a bit exhausted. That's all."

' **Don't play with me kit. You are not good at lying you know that? So tell me what are you hiding kit.'**

"It's none of your concern Kurama. Just leave it. I don't want to talk about it."

' **Fine I'll leave it for now but if it happens again then you will have to tell me Kit.'**

"Hmm. We'll see."

There was knock on the front door. The boy came running and open the door, there was another boy, may be a few years older than him panting, he was looking like he had been running for a while. The boy looked frantically in the house, spotting Shelly he shouted, "Shelly-san!"

"What is it Kumo?"

"Shelly-san! Hiruki-san had crossed the bridge and went to the forest! We tried to stop him but he would not listen to us." The china pot Shelly was holding fell on the ground and shattered into pieces. "NO! Why would he do something like that?! Nii-san would never leave us. Why would he go there Kumo? Why? Tell me!"

"There was a small child who somehow went to the other side and when Hiruki-san called him from the other side he ran off towards the forest, Hiruki-san followed him there."

"I'll go and find him Kumo! He and Natsu are all I've left. I won't allow him to leave us like this!"

"No Shelly nee-san! No! No one has ever returned from there! You can't go there!"

"I have to Kumo." Shelly was crying at this point, holding Natsu, her small child in her arms tightly.

Naota closed his eyes and sighed, this was a sight he has seen too many times during the battle, the fear of losing someone dear, the pain, the helplessness and the despair. He opened his eyes, determination shining in them,

"I'll go Shelly-san." He said getting up from the mattress and tying his kunai holster, "Kumo-kun! Show me the way."

"No Takamine-san! No one has ever returned from there. This is our problem, you don't need to risk your life for us. You are our guest." Said Shelly in a desperately.

Naota looked at her and gave a reassuring smile, "Nothing will happen to me Shelly-san. I'm a ninja, remember? And I owe you and your brother, I don't like debts. Take this as a payback." Naota get out of the house without giving Shelly a chance to protest, Kumo was behind him.

"This way mister."

….-

Sasuke was standing on the bridge, he was a bit early today, but he could not concentrate on his training.

He sighed, the events of the previous day are rising a lots of questions in his mind. Who was this Takamine Naota? Why was Kakashi-sensei so suspicious of him? Why did he placed a seal on Naruto's apartment?

Judging by Kakashi-sensei's expression the seal was a rare one. What did Naruto meant by 'if people tried to harm him', why would someone try to harm him? Sasuke frowned, he had never seen the dobe beaten or bruised or skip any training season for sickness or injuries and they meet every day! Was Naota just overprotective of Naruto like an older brother?

He frowned again and shook his head, everyone is not like Itachi damn it! But now that he think about it after their tree climbing exercise in the wave country Naruto was bruised and so exhausted that he could not even stand by himself but after a few hours he was perfectly fine! No one should heal that fast.

Was there something he didn't know about? May be he should ask Kakashi-sensei? Or may be Naruto? His train of thoughts was interrupted by a high pitched voice, "Ohayo! Sasuke-kuuuunnnn!"

"Hn." Then there was another, " Sakura-chaaan! Ohayo! Hey Sasuke teme!"

"Naruto do not bother Sasuke-kun!" Sakura punched Naruto on face.

"But Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto whined patting his injured cheek, a blue bruise was forming there. Sasuke sighed he was sick of this everyday routine and he needed to talk to Naruto!

"Naruto!" Naruto looked at him with an amused expression in his eyes, "Huh?"

"I need to talk to you." He glanced towards Sakura and added "ALONE."

"Teme! Did you just call me by my name?"

"Hn. Now will you follow me? I want to ask you something." Naruto glanced at Sakura who was glaring at him then he looked back at Sasuke, "S-sure."

-….

When Naota reached the river bank there was a lot of people, among them a middle aged woman was crying breathlessly and trying to break through the hold of her husband who was trying to console her.

"They are the parents of the child, they beat the boy for some reason and the boy ran off from home. Now they were feeling guilty for their own child's death."

"We don't know if they are dead or alive Kumo."

Kumo lowered his gaze and mumbled something under his breath, but Naota ignored it, he need to hurry, every second was important.

So he ran through the river towards the forest. Once there he stopped at a tree branch and started gathering natural energy, changing into the sage mode.

He could feel eight chakra presences there, he frowned, four of them were radiating high dark energy, from their chakra, they were definitely ninja.

It seems they were guarding two people, because he could sense faint chakra pulses coming from there as if those men they were guarding, were in coma or at deaths door, or may be tortured to death.

Naota took a deep breath and concentrated on the other two chakra pulses, they were a few meters away from the dark and powerful chakra pulses, one was definitely coming from a child, but other was very faint.

Naota opened his eyes and ran towards the pulses, he could not wait, it may result in Hiruki's death and he doesn't intend to break his promise. He has his chakra completely masked so those four ninjas would not be able to detect him, he would deal with them later.

When he had reached the spot from where the chakra pulses were coming , the sight in front of him made his heart clench, there was Hiruki laying in a pool of his own blood, holding the child tightly who was sobbing in his chest.

Naota hurried to them, but stopped as a wood was thrown towards him, "Hiruki I'm here to help you to take you out of here."

Hiruki blinked a few times to clear his foggy vision, "You are the man from the morning, the ninja from hidden leaf. What are you doing here?"

Naota slowly walked towards them and saw the hole in his chest, he was too late, he would not be able to save Hiruki, he was not a medic nin. But he gathered chakra in his palm and ran it over the bloodied wound, this was a basic medical ninjutsu he had learned from Sakura. His hands trembled a little this was not working, he could do nothing for him.

Hiruki coughed, blood coming out from his mouth, "Please take me to Shelly, I want to see her one last time." Naota nodded and put his hands around both the child and Hiruki and teleported to Shelly's house.

Shelly was pacing in the hut restlessly when she heard her name coming from a familiar voice, she looked around and gasped. She was on her brother's side in an instant holding him and crying like a child. Again Naota felt like a helpless little boy,

"Gomen Shelly-san, I was too late." He mumbled, he knew Hiruki's did not have much time left, and he didn't want to see someone's pain filled tears at the last words of their dear ones. He took the hand of the child and teleported to the river bank again but before he left, he heard an "Arigato" from Hiruki.

As he reached the river bank the child ran from him and clung to her mother, the woman was so shocked to see him that at first she didn't even react but then she looked at Naota hopefully, and Naota nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"Arigato. . . for saving my child's life." Naota shook his head,

"Hiruki-san has saved him at the cost of his own life, if you can then, thank him by looking after his sister and her son." The woman nodded to him and pressed her child to her chest asking for his forgiveness repeatedly.

Naota looked at the scene for a moment and then looked away, in a swirl of leaves he vanished from there and teleported back to the spot from where he had picked Hiruki up.

-….

Naruto followed Sasuke to their training ground. There was no one there at that moment, and suddenly Sasuke stopped in his steps and turned towards him, looking straight into his eyes he said, "What are you hiding Dobe?" he asked bluntly.

Naruto was not expecting this! What the hell was Sasuke talking about?

"What are you talking about teme? I'm not hiding anything."

"Bullshit. Why do you heal so fast?" Naruto's heart skipped a bit he now understood what Sasuke is talking about, but he masked his shock and plastered a mocking grin on his face, "Why jealous teme? It's because I'm a fast healer."

"Hn. And why did Takamine-san placed a seal on your door?"

" So that no one could harm me." Naruto blurted out. He knew he had made a mistake when he had said this yesterday in front of them but seeing their neutral expression he thought they didn't notice it. But now here Sasuke was questioning him like a criminal!

"And why would someone try to harm you?"

"Because they hate me, everyone hates me and you know why, because you hate me too." Naruto was practically screaming at this point but Sasuke didn't miss the way his eyes darkened and the deep rooted sorrow in the words.

"I don't hate you Do-" Naruto cut him mid way,

"Don't bother Sasuke, it doesn't matter. I'm used to it. I know you wouldn't have cared if someone had killed me, no one would have, well may be except for Iruka sensei and may be Naota nii-san too." The last part was said in a whisper, but Sasuke was shocked at the outburst, he has always envied Naruto for his happiness, he was the only one other than him who has nothing to live for, no one to call his own but still he was so happy and cheerful, it always made Sasuke angry.

But today he was angry with himself, he was such a bastard. He should have asked him in a more friendly way, not like a cop interrogating a criminal! But before he could say anything Naruto had fled from the training grounds leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke was pissed when he returned at their meeting spot, he was angry with himself and with Naruto too if he hadn't hidden things from his teammates then he didn't have to interrogate him!

Why would he hide something from his team? He leaned on the railing ignoring the pink haired nuisance hovering over him.

"Sasuke-kuunn. Where is Naruto? Since he is not here can we go and grab some breakfast together? How did you made him leave us alone Sasuke-kun? You are so amazing!" whined Sakura.

Now Sasuke was angry, he was in no mood to deal with this,

"Leave me alone Sakura. You know nothing about me or him, you have lost nothing, so you possibly can't understand how it feels like to have no one, at least I can call him a friend Sakura but you, you are nothing but a teammate to me. If you at least want to be my friend then stop drooling over my looks and become strong, at least try to become a little more useful than being a burden."

With that Sasuke left the bridge, they had no mission today and he would do his training at his home, his day has already been ruined. He didn't bother to look back at the crying girl, calling his name over and over again.

-….

Naota slowly made his way towards those chakra signatures, he didn't need to involve in a fight with them, he just needed to check on the two people they were guarding.

The black clad ninja slipped unseen over the wall passing the guards easily he entered the building. It was dark and damp, he could hear the sound of water leaking from the ceiling. There was no light in the building which made his work easier as he could see perfectly in a pitch black room due to Kurama's abilities, following the trails of chakra he reached to the last room of the building.

He slowly push the door open and slipped into the room. There were not two but three bodies, one of them was clearly dead, that was the reason he didn't sensed him, but the other two were alive.

It seems that they were under some kind of jutsu that has put them into a comatose state. He looked around the room, there was various drugs, needles and operating equipments.

Reaching the glass boxes containing the bodies he leaned closer, there were several surgical cuts on their whole body, of course, a ninja's body is contained of a lots of secrets so they are valuable even after death, but here someone was using alive people for experiments.

He frowned how did they missed this place in his timline! There were seals on the glass box, Naota started studying the symbols that made the seal, and his eyes suddenly focused on the centre of the seal.

The symbol on the middle of the seal represents suspended life. It was a life suspension seal. Well he had worked with this kind of seals before, may be they were a bit complicated but he knew how to counter it. But the question is who these men were?

He was debating with himself when his eyes fall on the name tags attached to the bodies and widened. This can't be true! Cursing under his breath he pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing the counter seal.

A few minutes later he smashed it on the glass box, a brief flash of chakra lit the box and the black line over the box disappeared. Naota slowly opened the box, he looked down at the man inspecting him for anything unnatural.

He could not believe his eyes, he has never seen this man in his entire life but he had heard enough about him to know why his body would be so precious for a living research material.

He scoffed. This was not what he had expected! Hell he hadn't even thought of it in his dreams!

But now was not the time for thoughts, he have to get the three of them out of there and report to Hokage-sama.

Naota pulled out three storage scrolls from his pouch and sealed the bodies in them. He then teleported back to the river bank.

After a few minutes he heard a loud explosion and smirked as he sensed two chakras disappear, not so strong after all. A ninja should always be alert about their surroundings. He looked at the sky, it was almost dawn.

He can't wait any more Konoha was still a day's journey and he really needed to meet Hokege sama.

-…...

Hiruzen cursed under his breath. Naruto(Noata) should have reached Konoha two days ago, Donzo was increasing suspicion about this unknown shinobi among the council men and his absence was not helping the situation.

He had gotten Chiriku's letter a day ago thanking him for his help, he had mentioned that Naruto had left his place immediately after the sealing. Hiruzen had even sent some of his ANBUs' to follow his trail but with no avail.

The council has demanded a meeting with him as soon as he returns to the village and if he doesn't show up within one more day they would haunt him down. Hiruzen was worried. He didn't want to use Naruto's kunai for this, Naruto has given him that for his protection and he had no intention of worring the blond but if he doesn't show up within one day he would have no choice left.

Suddenly there was a swirl of leaves in the middle of his room and then a familiar figure appeared, "Hokage-sama. I -"

"Naruto! Where were you? The council is suspecting you as some traitor or imposer who had fooled me. I had barely managed to convince them for a three days time period. You need to be more careful Naruto. I have told you this mission is very important for you to prove your loyalty."

"Hokage-sama. I need to talk to you will you please put a privacy seal?"

Hiruzen frowned at Naruto's serious tone. "Ok Naruto. But I'm calling the council meeting within an hour and it would be better for you if you have some good reason for your activities." Naruto smirked, "Hai. Hokage-sama."

-….

Donzo was becoming impatient. Hiruzen and Takamine were ten minutes late already. And there was a privacy seal around the office! He frowned, he was waiting for this opportunity for a long time. Takamine's one mistake can give him the position of the Hokage. He smirked he would make sure that Takamine made that mistake during their meeting.

Donzo watched as the black haired ninja( Naota's henge) walked in the room followed by Hiruzen himself. His head was held high and there was no hint of guilt in his eyes. Donzo frowned again, he would wipe that pride away from his eyes. After today Takamine would never be able to meet any one's eyes.

Naota took a seat in the middle of the room. There was a calm expression on his face as he waited for someone to start the meeting.

Nara spoke first, " So Takamine-san where were you for this past two days?"

"In Shinano village."

"Huh? And may I ask what were you doing there?"

"I collapsed in the forest and some villager found me and took me to the village."

"You collapsed due to only putting a seal? And if you were so exhausted why didn't you take a few hours rest? Chiriku-san has informed us that you left immediately after the sealing."

"..."

"So you were lying. Now will you please tell us the truth?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"So then you were exhausted by only putting a seal?"

"I've fought ten ANBU level ninjas, judging by their head band and the seal on their tongue, they were members of root, under the command of Donzo-sama." Naota glared at Donzo, "Am I right Donzo- sama?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you?"

Nara cut them, "Hokage sama did you ordered Donzo sama something like this?" Hiruzen shook his head. "Well can you prove it Takamine-san? You are accusing a head council member if you are wrong then it will be dangerous for you."

"Some of them should still be at fire temple due to their injuries you may interrogate them Nara-san."

"What Nara don't tell me that you believe this man more than me! We know nothing about him! He may be an imposer!" Shouted Donzo.

"Oh really? But I know a lot of things about you D-on-zo!"

"Hey show some respect to him." Someone from the council shouted. But Naota was moving his hands in a swift motion, a blade of wind rush towards Donzo cutting the bandages on his arms.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock at the sight before them there were Sharingans on his hand! Naota continued, "Like using the bodies of Uchihas after the massacre and taking out their sharingan without Hokage-sama's permission."

Hiruzen was too shocked to say anything at that moment, so were the council members. They stared at Donzo with wide eyes, who was shouting frantically at that moment,

"So what if I took out sharingans from some dead bodies? It was for the good of the village. It was not like they needed them or something." Some of the council members nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh then what about this?" Another rush of wind and the bandage around his left eye fell on the floor revealing the four pointed 'mongekoe sharingan' each and every member of the room knows very well.

Donzo was on his feet in an instant his hands moving in a complicated sign. But before he could complete his jutsu he felt a wave of pain rushing through his body, paralyzing him.

He looked up and saw Naota's hands on his shoulder placing a paralyzing seal on him, binding his chakra fully. "YOU BASTERD!" he shouted,

"Shisui gave it to me on his free will. It was his last wish."

"Let's see the other's point of view shall we?" Naota smirked, "Come in."

The door of the room slid open revealing an ANBU supporting another man, a very familiar man. All the men in the room except for Hiruzan and Naota gasped in pure shock. There standing at the door was none other than, "Uchiha Shisui."

-….

This is it. Now did you enjoyed it? Review please. See you soon with a new charter.


	6. Trust

SORRYYYYY! For my late update. I was really busy with my assignments and exams. I'll be updating on weekends from now on. I need time to think!

New chapter! Enjoy! And forgive me for my mistakes.

…...

Darkness and pain were the only things he could sense as slowly consciousness returned to him, he was feeling warm and comfortable, well that was not natural, he thought. Every time he came back to his senses he would only feel pain and despair, so much that he wanted to cry and scream and beg the darkness and death to engulf him, however this time it was different.

He did not open his eyes, there was no use for that. He did not dare to give any signs of his conscious state, instead he laid there, trying to calm down his chakra system as well as his racing heart.

There was nothing he could do, so he just tried to made the people surrounding him belief that he was unconscious, he would try to delay the inevitable as long as he can.

He could hear distant voices but what caught his attention was the voice of an older man which was oddly familiar, it seems he had heard the voice a thousand times in some dream, past life or in some distant memory.

He tried to concentrate on the voice, it was warm, it held a promise of protection and love, it held humanity, there was something in the voice that he had caved to hear for so long, something the voices of people around him in last few years never held, he tried to focus again, tried to search through his foggy memory lanes for the owner of the voice and then it strike him, it was the voice of Sandaime Hokage!

How could he forget this voice? This was the voice of the man for whom he and Itachi had given up everything. The realization brought him out of the haze of his mind, flashes of old times started to come back to him, he tried to take deep breadths to calm himself, if this was who he was thinking this was then it would mean that he is in Konoha.

He saw a flicker of hope in his darkness, a small light that told him to hold on again, after so many years the smell of the fresh air of his homeland, made him to look up at the future again, soothing his burning heart and mending his broken soul.

Shisui focused on the conversation going on between their Hokage and the man, as he listened to the other's voice, he could feel the authority in his voice as well as the same devotion towards the village he used to held, but what surprised him was the complete disappearance of any chakra signature. This man is strong, too strong to be a normal jounin.

A sudden comment from the said man forced Shisui to stop all his thoughts instantly,

" Hokage sama I've never expected this turn of events. In my time we never found him, but as I've told you we need Uchiha Itachi here in Konoha not with Akasuki and I think Shisui is the best person who can clear his name, I've already thought of something . . ."

Shusui could not comprehend the meaning of these words, what does this man meant by in his time? How does he know about Itachi or the truth of Uchiha massacre? No one should know the secrete except for the Donzo and Hokage sama.

The authority in the man's voice was almost like he himself is a kage, their conversation seems like a meeting between two kages. Who is that man? A time traveler? How is that even possible!

Things were not making any sense to him anymore, what the hell happened during his absence? He needs to know. Unable to contain his curiosity any further Shusui spoke, "Who are you? What did you mean by in your time? How do you know about the truth of Uchiha massacre?"

Naruto froze hearing his voice, 'dam this should not have happened' the blonde thought. How the hell did he forgot that a shinobi of Shusui's level could easily put his chakra level in a low and steady state to make them believe that he is unconscious, he cursed under his breath for his stupidity, he should have been more cautious.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down a little and spoke in a collected voice, "I'm a time-traveler Shisui san." Shisui nodded to him in acknowledgement but said nothing, he slowly sat up on the couch and bowed to the direction of Hiruzen's voice, "With due respect Hokage-sama can we trust this man?"

"Shisui he is the man who brought you back here, and I trust him fully. I cannot force you to trust anyone and I can't give you the reasons of him being here, but I can assure you one thing if you can trust your present Hokage then you can trust your future one too."

"Of course Hokage sama." Shusui's brain was analyzing the words as fast as it could. So his assumption was right, this man is a future Hokage, perhaps that is the reason behind his knowledge about Uchiha massacre, things are making a lot more sense now.

But being a ninja his natural instincts were not allowing him to trust a stranger with a ridicules story, he needed to conform things himself.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the stranger, "Shisui-san I'm Takamine Naota. I know it's hard for you to trust me so I'll do everything in my power to gain your trust, but for now I need a favor from you. If you were listening to my conversation with Hokage sama then I guess you have already heard about my plan to clear Itachi's name. I need your help Shisui-san."

"Yes, umm. . .Hokage-sama I'll help you I any possible way I can."

"Don't call me that! Jiji is the Hokage not me Shisui-san, you can just call me Naota."

"Very well Naota-san." Shisui smiled a little to himself, it seems that it won't take long to trust this man after all. "Please tell me what I'm expected to do."

…...

To say Danzo was angry would be a joke, he was furious. Sitting at the corner of his solitary confinement like a criminal he wants nothing more than to crush the head of one Takamine Naota under his foot.

One man just one man has ruined all his plans! It has only taken him a few minutes to bring Danzo down from the head council man to some hated criminal. In mare minutes that man had crushed his well build reputation his future plans of becoming Hokage.

Everything he had worked to gain all his life. The sharingan's he had collected after so much difficulty were taken out from his hands and his left eye by a medic and now he was sitting in a dark room under the Hokage tower waiting for his trial.

Oh how he wanted to give the most painful death to Takamine, how he wanted him to kiss his feet and beg for his life.

"Just you wait Takamine. Once I'm out of here you will be regretting this day throughout your life."

….

Hiruzen was trying to complete his paper works when he heard a firm knock at his door and a medic entered the room with a file in her hand.

"Hokage-sama this is the file of Uchiha Shisui." She stated bowing and giving the file to Hiruzen.

Taking the file Hiruzen dismissed the medic and opened it to take a look at the reports.

A wave of relief washed over him as he saw the results conforming the man Naruto has brought as Uchiha Shusui, he had ordered the medics to match his Chakra flow and other biological similarities with the medical reports of Uchiha Shusui from when he was an ANBU and the reports were showing a perfect match.

It would be easier to get Shusui's charges against Danzo as an assault to an active ANBU under Hokage's direct order and his claims involving Itachi would help them to clear his name.

Things were getting really complicated, when Itachi had sacrificed his life as a ninja of Leaf village in order to save the village, Hiruzen had respected him more than he had any one in his long carrier as Hokage. But never had he thought that a day would come when he would have to go through all those previous files and hurtful memories to clear his name.

But if Naruto had said that Itachi's absence would lead the village towards its destruction then he would believe him and do whatever he can to prevent the cursed fate of the Shinobi world.

The said time traveller arrived at the middle of his office in a gust of wind breaking his train of thoughts, he bowed respectfully, " I've a request Hokage-sama."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I've heard from the hospital that the Medical reports has conformed him as Shisui, so I would like to bring him to the Uchiha compound with me, and I would like to start training with him as soon as possible, I want to measure his abilities, we need as much help we can gather jiji."

"If you want to take him home with you that is fine with me but you do realize that he is blind, don't you? The medics had said that they can't operate him until his other injuries heal and his body stabilizes enough to take the stress of the operation. Besides even after that he will only have one eye. I don't think he will take any other sharingan we have collected from Donzo."

Naruto smiled a knowing smile that made Hiruzen frown, even after all these years of being Hokage in front of Naruto he felt like a little child. "Do you think that blindness will stop a shinobi of Shusui's potential? And besides Itachi has his other eye, so don't worry he is gonna get both his eyes back."

"Itachi? But how?"

"Shusui had given him that before disappearing. I've another request jiji. Can you please write me a scroll with your personal seal that tells Itachi was forced in his deeds?" the future Hokage continued.

"Why Naruto? Why do you need something like that? You know very well that Itachi has not proven innocent yet." Hiruzen asked not liking the idea, it could get them in trouble.

"I know. That is why I'm asking you to put your personal seal on it. I just want it for Sasuke, he has burnt in the fire of hatred and revenge for too long jiji and with Shusui here it would be best for him to know the truth. I'll burn the scroll right away after showing him."

Hiruzen frowned but nodded pulling out an empty scroll from his drawer he wrote quickly on it and handed it to Naruto who took the scroll from him before vanishing in a gust of wind.

Hiruzen smiled looking at the now empty room and then looked back at the picture of the Fourth Hokage hanging from his wall, "Your son has grown well Minato, despite my failure to protect him from the villagers as a child he has grown just the way you wanted him to be, he has become the silent guardian of Shinobi World, the 'Hero' you wanted him to become." Hirozen's pride filled eyes glistened with unshed tears in the dim light of his room.

…...

Shisui was lying on his hospital bed, thinking about the past two days that has changed his life drastically, he was in his hometown again, the place he once swore to protect, and it was all because of one person Takamine Naota.

Shisui sighed, it is a peaceful afternoon, quite and serene. He was not expecting the sudden voice coming from the corner of his room,

"You will be staying with me from now Shisui-san."

Shusui tensed but after a few moments he realized who was speaking to him, taking a deep breath to calm himself he replied with a nod,

"Umm.. Takamine-san why can't I go back to my own house?"

"Shusui-san in your current state it will be better for you to live with someone and besides I was thinking that we could train together maybe."

Shusui was a bit shocked this man was a kage level shinobi and he was asking him to train with him in his current state?

"Takamine-san you do realize that I'm not at my peck at this moment right? And the medics has told me that I have to wait for at least a month before the eye transplantation. Are you sure you want to train with me?"

Naota chuckled, "Shusui-san I know that some physical disabilities won't stop you from training or kicking my ass, would it? You Uchihas are all so stubborn no matter what."

"Well it seems like you know us too well." Shusui smirked, but as Naruto spoke the sorrow and regreat in his voice made Shusui shiver and regret his words,

"Yeah, I do..." there was an uncomfortable silence after that, the Uchiha tried to come up with something to break it but Naota beat him in it, "Well lets go." He said coming to stand beside the other.

Shusui nodded unable to utter another word and in a swirl of leaves they vanished from there.

…...

"Hate me! Despise me! And live a loathsome life! Run! Run away! Cling to your Life!"

"No. . ."

"To obtain these eyes you must kill. . . your best friend."

"No. . ."

"I have killed them to test my power."

"Noo. . . ."

"You are not worth killing."

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!"Sasuke got up in cold sweat, he was breathing hard, he felt something wet on his cheeks, touching his cheeks he felt tears rolling down.

Getting up from his bed he ran towards bathroom and splashed a handful of cold water on his face. No. . .no he was not crying, he need to become strong. He needed to avenge his family. He shook his head to clear his thought, when another thought stuck him like a kunai,

"You must kill your best friend."

Naruto's words came rushing back to his mind like a bolt of lightning, 'You would not have cared if someone had killed me.'

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and griped the side of the bathroom door tightly, Naruto was right because he himself needed to kill him to achieve his goal.

They can claim to hate each other every day but deep down they both know the pain of loneliness and there was no one else who can comprehend the extent of their sorrow or suffering, and that was the thing that had made them friends. . . . Naruto was the closest friend Sasuke has ever made.

Closing his eyes Sasuke tried to push these thoughts at the back of his mind when he heard a loud knock on his front door.

He frowned who would come here at the middle of night? but looking at his table clock he realized that it was already five in the morning.

He slowly made his way towards the door, holding a kunai in his hand and hiding it behind his back just to be cautious. No one comes to his house and even if Kakashi would come sometimes to check on him, he had never visited this early. But opening his door he came face to face with the now familiar face of Naota- ni- umm, no, Sasuke shook his head, Takamine-san.

Naota flashed him a bright smile and greeted cheerfully, "Ohayo! Sasuke." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I've something for you Sasuke, can I come in?"

"I need nothing from you Naota-san, I don't need anyone's pity" he said harsly.

Looking at Naota's eyes Sasuke regretted the words immediately; there was so much sorrow in his eyes that Sasuke felt like suffocating. But as fast as they came they disappeared under the perfect invisible mask,

"I don't pity you Sasuke. But I have something important for you, a message from the Hokage and I have a guest, I think you would like to meet him."

Sasuke frowned at this, why would he want to meet Naota-san's guest? But he was getting interested in the message sent by Hokage so he opened the door wide and motioned Naota to come in and take a seat.

Naruto sat down on the couch and pulled out the scroll from his pouch; he handed the scroll to Sasuke and waited patiently for his reaction.

As Sasuke took the scroll the first thing he noticed was the private seal placed on the scroll, which surprised him what private business could the Hokage have with him?

But when he started reading through it he felt his whole body shaking, his head was spinning, he was feeling nauseous, nothing that was written on the scroll was making sense to him. What was this? Some kind of sick joke?

Unable to hold any longer Sasuke fell on his knees, shaking his head and trying to force the tears back. A shinobi is not supposed to cry.

In an instant Naruto was beside him holding him in a tight embrace, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? HE HAD TOLD ME HIMSELF THAT HE HAD DONE THAT TO TEST HIS POWER!" Sasuke shouted and started to throw his hands and legs like a wild animal to get himself free from the tight embrace, but Naruto's hold did not loosen a bit,

"Sasuke...it is the truth, did you really believed that the brother who used to give you piggybacks would do something like that without a reason? You are a ninja Sasuke you need to see underneath the underneath, you need to understand that in a ninja's life there are situations when you will be forced to make sacrifices for the sake of others, for the sake of this village, and your brother did the right thing to save the village, to avoid the war. He was chosen to bear that burden because he was strong enough Sasuke."

"But he said that, that I need to kill my best friend. That I wasn't worth killing..."

Naota sighed at hearing those words, "Sasuke whatever he had said to you on that night was only for your safety, for survival, he wanted you to become strong, so that you can survive, he wanted you to have a goal of avenging your family so that you could have something to hold on when there was nothing but darkness and loneliness for you...and...he wanted you to have a best friend Sasuke."

"How could you say that? You don't even know him or me..."

"I knew him Sasuke and I think I know you enough." Naruto's hold tightened as he felt hot tears soaking his jounin uniform, Sasuke was clinging to him sobbing uncontrollably, "Nii-san. . . ."

"He would be back soon Sasuke I promise you I'll bring him back to you. You won't be lonely anymore Sasuke, never again."

Saasuke's breathing was slowly returning to normal, so Naruto let him pull away. Sasuke stood up slowly and looked at Naota,

"Arigato, Naota nii-san."

Those words of acceptance made Naruto's(Naota) heart flatter and he smiled at Sasuke, a true smile because no matter the timeline Sasuke's acknowledgement would always be a matter of importance to him.

"Let's go Sasuke, my guest is waiting for you. Come on no more brooding." Naota almost dragged Sasuke out of his house towards his own, and Sasuke followed him eagerly, the stupid smile was not leaving his face, he was so happy! After so many years he could say he was truly happy.

Entering his house Naota dragged Sasuke towards his living room where Sasuke found the second shock of that day. Maybe he was too young at the time of the massacre but he could never forget the face of his nii-san's best friend, their cousin, "Shisui-nii. . ."he gasped, this was too much for him to him to take, he felt like he was floating on the clouds.

"Sasuke? Sasuke. . . how have you been?" the older of the two Uchihas asked smiling warmly at his cousin.

"Shusui-nii I thought that you. . .that nii-san…."

"Well yeah. That is a long story Sasuke but Takamine-san has brought me back."

"What happened to you eyes Shisui-nii?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Sasuke come here I'll tell you everything from the beginning." Shusui patted the couch beside him.

"Shisui-san, Sasuke I think you need to talk a little, I'll be going now, make yourselves at home please. I need to check over Naruto."

"Wait Naota nii-san!" Sasuke's voice made Naota stop in his way out, "What is it Sasuke?"

"Why did you put seals on Naruto's house?"

"I can't tell you the original reason Sasuke, maybe Naruto will tell you when he will be able to trust you enough." With this Naota turned towards the front door and walked away.

Sasuke looked at Naota's back, this was the first person he has called nii-san after that night and Sasuke felt like he deserved it, he had changed Sasuke's life in a week and Sasuke felt like he was looking towards a new tomorrow and Naota-nii san was the Sun of his tomorrow.

…..||||||||||…..

Ok complete! See you next week! Bye and oh Don't forget to review!


	7. The elite jounins

New chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to do better in this chapter.

I Don't own Naruto of any other main characters.

…...

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was azure blue, cloudless and Sun was shining brightly. The usual sounds of the busy streets of Konoha were indicating the beginning of another normal peaceful day.

But Naruto was restless, he could not push the thoughts of his conversation with Sasuke away, no matter how hard he tried, he hadn't talked to him since that day and he was sure that Sakura has also started to suspect something was wrong between them.

Naruto could not help but feel heavy at heart, Team 7 was the only family he had the only people he cared about, the only people who had accepted him instead of hating him.

He was feeling guilty for what he had said to Sasuke, Naruto did not intended to snap at him like that, he knew that what he had said was not true, Sasuke was the first person who has given Naruto's life more importance than his own, he had almost died while protecting him from Haku's needles, but Sasuke's questions stirred a feeling of insecurity in his mind.

He was afraid, afraid of seeing the same look of hate and disgust in the eyes of his friends that he saw in the eyes of every villager, afraid of losing his only family, he was afraid of being alone again, afraid that he would not be able to fight his inner monster alone, would not be able to resist the darkness that always seems so eager to engulf him.

Naruto sighed, he was currently sitting on the Hokage mountain, over the head of the fourth hokage, looking at the village which was so full of life, love and happiness.

Sometimes he wonders why does it have to be him who was not accepted as a part of that happiness or love? Why can't anyone see the pain and loneliness in his eyes? Why can't they see that he was not the monster they hate for killing their dear ones?

The sound of footsteps approaching brought Naruto out of his thoughts, turning around he found Naota was walking towards him. How did he know that he was here? Naruto wondered.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment Naruto summoned all his will to mask his current state of mind, that he was sure had brought a look of utter hopelessness on his face, and flashed a bright grin towards Naota,

"Ohayo! Naota-nii san. When did you come back from your mission? How did it go? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I felt your chakra here Naruto. So I came to check on you." Replied Naota as he sat beside Naruto, cross legged and looked twards the village, "It's beautiful. Isn't it? When I was young I always used to come here and look at the village, my village, the place we fight to protect."

"Yeah! It's the best view in the whole Konoha." Naruto answered cheerfully, hiding his emotions carefully under his invisible mask.

"Naruto….! What happened?" Naota looked at Naruto straight in his eyes. Naruto felt like he could see through the depths of his soul, like he knew everything.

"N-Nothing Naota nii-san." Shuttered Naruto breaking the eye contact, unable to lie under the piercing gaze of Naota.

He started to play with the hem of his jacket in an attempt to avoid Naota, but there was no escape route that he could think of at that moment it was like Naota could read his mind like an open book and knew exactly what he was thinking. But how was that even possible? He had known him for merely two days! How could he read Naruto that well?

"You are a horrible liar. You know that?" Naruto looked up at Naota, his eyes wide and filled with horror, then he looked away, "Gomen nii-san, gomen….." he murmured in a voice which was barely above than whisper.

"There is nothing you should be sorry about Naruto. You call me your nii-san and you afraid to share your thoughts with me! Well then how the hell am I supposed to be a great big brother?"Naota flashed him a grin and patted Naruto's head affectionately, adjusting his headband properly, "There, it's better." He said with a smile.

Naruto could feel the tears threatening to roll down from his eyes, he moved his face to the opposite side to hide them. Shinobis are not supposed to cry, crying means weakness and Naruto was not weak. He was far from weak, his life had never given him chance to be weak from the beginning. From the day he was thrown out of that orphanage at the age of four, from the day Sarutobi jiji had told him that there was no jutsu that could bring the dead back to life, from the day he had known that he had no one, in this huge world he was completely alone, hated and left to struggle and cling to his life.

Because he had always known one thing he was too strong to give up, too strong to die without fighting.

"Naruto, you know one thing…", once again he his thoughts was interrupted by that familiar soothing voice,

"If you never trust the people you consider your family then they also would never be able to trust you fully. Sometimes your greatest fears are nothing but nightmares which vanishes when you wake up." Naota got up from his seat and brushed the dirt away from his jounin uniform,

"Did you eat your breakfast Naruto?" Naota asked in a gentle voice.

"No. nii-san."

"Come on lets go then. I think we can grab some ramen before you go for your training. What do you say?"

"Really?" Naruto jumped from his seat enthusiastically on hearing the name of his favourite food and started to march down the mountain not bothering to look back. Naota chuckled at that and followed him wordlessly towards Ichiraku, well he cannot deny the fact that he himself has missed Ichiraku ramen!

…...

As the ramen stand came into their line of sight, Naruto ran towards it, Naota chuckled watching his younger self doing that, really that was very weird if he thinks about that, his own younger self is now just like his brother.

In mare a week he had grew fond of both Naruto and Sasuke and surprisingly it felt really good and not a bit of weird. When he finally reached the counter, he saw that that Naruto was happily eating his first bowl as fast as he could, then he noticed the warm smile the owner was giving him, Naota smiled at that, Ichiraku used to be like a second home to him at that time.

The old man look up to him noticing him for the first time and gave him a warm welcoming smile, "Welcome to Ichiraku, I assume you are the nii-san Naruto was talking about for last two days." Naruto looked Teuchi first and then at Naota, shaking his head he said, "Yes! This is Naota nii-san old man. And you know he is an amazing ninja and cool and-"

"Yeah. Yeah Naruto I got it." said the owner of the small ramen stand. Naruto snorted and started to eat his Ramen again. "So, young man what kind of ramen would you like to have?"

Looking at the familiar face Naota could not help but wince as the memories of the same man lying motionless in a pool of blood came rushing back to him, Ichiraku was the only place that was open during the war, at least until that fateful night, the old man Teuchi had said that, people was suffering enough due to the loss of their loved ones, the price rice and lack of grocery stores, and he didn't want to deprive people from some decent food too. Naota shook his head to stop those cries, pleas, images of blood and death coming back to him and sat down on a chair, the old man frowned at the lack of response, "Young man?"

Naota snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh! I'm sorry. Please give me some miso-ramen. And call me Naota please ojii-san."

"Sure thing Naota-san." The man replied, "Now that you are Naruto's nii-san I'll see you enough I guess." Not expecting a reply, he started cooking the ramen.

Naota hmm'ed not giving much thought at what he was saying, "Yeah…it's a pleasure to meet you again…." The last part was barely a whisper, so neither Naruto nor the owner heard him. Naota sighed and looked away. Facing every one again was hard, much harder than he had thought.

It was around seven thirty when they had finished their breakfast, Naruto jumped from his seat,

"I'm late!I'm late I'm late! Thanks for the breakfast nii-san, ojii-san, I gotta go, I'm soooo dead!" Naruto whined and tried to turn around and run towards the direction of the training grounds, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him successfully, Naruto looked at Naota and frowned, "Nii-san?"

"Calm down Naruto. I think you have forgotten that your teacher was not going to come around before it's nine. And if you wait a little and let me pay the bill first then I may teleport you too."

"Really? You will teleport me? That's cool." Naruto was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Teleport! Yes! Yes! Yes! That was so amazing! Naota chuckled looking at him. He paid for total twelve bowls of ramen, that they had been eating for last hour and came out of the counter,

"So, Naruto, the bridge?"

"Nope. Today sensei had told us that he would give us some training on taijutsus so we need to meet him at the training ground seven." Naruto blurted out, he was so happy and excited that he could not wait anymore.

"Ok. Let's go. And I'm warning you, you may feel a bit dizzy." Naota circled his arms around his shoulder and Naruto felt like everything was spinning, but before he could even blink, a swirl of leaves appeared surrounding them and the next thing he knew, he was looking straight at Sakura's bubble-gum hair!

"Umm…Hey Sakura-chan!"

….-…..

Sakura was going insane. Everything was wrong. EVERYTHING! When she had arrived there she thought that she would see a brooding Sasuke or he would be training like a maniac but today Sasuke was not alone he was chatting with someone! And he was laughing! No smirk Sakura could take a smile at most but the Uchiha Sasuke was laughing, it should be in the headlines!

Then when she asked the other man's identity, Sasuke had said he was his cousin which also does not make any sense. Sasuke had never talked about a cousin! He was a orphan wasn't he? Not that she was not happy for Sasuke to have a living family but this was all just so confusing!

Her chance to flirt with Sasuke and convince him for a date has already been ruined, so she just sat on the ground leaning against a tree, after a while when Sasuke started his shuriken and tai jutsu practice things seemed normal to her, but still something was missing…then she noticed that Naruto was almost half an hour late!

This was also unnatural….Naruto had never been late for training before. And by never she means NEVER.

What was so different about today she wondered, and got up in order to do some practice, but just when she was about to start, in a swirl of leaves two bodies appeared before her and there was Naruto, standing less than a foot from her.

She stumbled backwards from shock and fell on the ground and that was so so awkward and embarrassing! Then another abnormal thing happened Sasuke came to help her! Ok that was at least something good. She sighed and slowly stood up, glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Gomen Sakura, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm really sorry." That was Naota-san who has apologized looking embarrassed, then came Naruto's "Sorry Sakura-chan! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine and it's ok Naota-san…Naruto." replied Sakura brushing the dirt off her dress.

"Takamine-san what are you doing here?" It was Sasuke who voiced his question. He had already gone back to his training after helping Sakura, Naota noticed that all the shurikens are at the centre of the targets, Naota sighed, well that was normal for Sasuke.

"Naruto told me that he was late for his training and well I just offered him that I can teleport him here." Naota said scratching the back of his head, an action that caught Sasuke's attention immediately, that gesture seemed familiar, thought Sasuke, he frowned, he could not remember why it seemed familiar. After a moment of thinking Sasuke shrugged and went back to his tai-jutsu practice.

Throughout this whole exchange Naruto was looking at the figure leaning on a tree at the far corner of the field. The man had his eyes closed and his face was towards them.

Looking closely at the facial features of the man Naruto frowned, the man looked like Sasuke to some extent, not perfectly alike but it seemed that he was some relative of Sasuke. But that was not quite possible because Sasuke also had no one just like him!

Naota looked at Naruto's confused face and then he looked at Shisui standing at the corner, Naota walked towards Shisui, Naruto also trailed behind him, his curiosity was killing him, he was sure that he had never seen the man in the village before, but the way the man was standing he was definitely a ninja, who was this man? Was he a friend of Naota-nii? Why was he there at the training compound?

"Shisui-san. What are you doing here? You should be resting." Shisui straighten up hearing Naota's voice, " Hokage-sama had asked for my presence at around ten o'clock Naota-san and I just thought that I would provide Sasuke some company until then and have some fresh air, after all it has been a long time since I've roamed around this freely."

Naota hmm'ed thoughtfully placing a hand on his chin, during their conversation Naruto noticed that the man, Shusui had not opened his eyes for once.

Realization drawn into Naruto and he hesitated a bit before introducing himself, this man, whoever this was could not see, from his words it seemed that he was captured by some enemy and tortured maybe, Naruto shivered at the thought and shook his head,

"Konnichiwa! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto offered cheerfully, but frowned when he saw Shusui stiffen hearing his name, oh great, he thought, this man was also among them who hated him with every fiber in their body. But before he could say anything else he felt a hand ruffling his hair affectionately,

"Uchiha Shisui! It's nice to meet you Naruto. You are Saske's another team member I assume." There was no hint of hate in his voice and Naruto sighed in relief but then Shusui's words caught up with his mind, "Uchiha?!"

"I'm Sasuke's cousin Naruto." informed Shisui shrugging at Naruto's question.

Oh! So he was right. Naruto thought. Sasuke's relative, so, Sasuke also had someone unlike him. A sad smile made his way to his lips but to his relief no one noticed that, as Shisui was speaking with Naota again, and his teammates were too far to notice.

After a few moments Sasuke and Sakura also joined them. Today will definitely be a good day Naruto thought, he was debating with himself for quite a long time now whether he should or should not talk to Sasuke again but before he could say something, Sasuke had already walked past him and was now standing in front of Naota.

"Naota-san. Fight me." Said Sasuke his eyes were burning with hope and determination.

"I want to fight you too nii-san. Fight me please." Naruto glared at Sasuke who returned the gesture with another heated glare.

Naota looked confused for a moment but then smiled at them, "Calm down boys. I'll fight you both. But I've a meeting with Hokage-sama too, so let's make it quick. And Sasuke first." Naruto pouted but did not complain.

Naota turned back towards Shusui once again, "Shusui-san I'll take you to Hokage tower in two hours." With that Naota turned into his heels with Sasuke and walked towards the other end of the training ground.

"Ok Sasuke, tai-jutsu only. No nin-jutsu. You can use any weapons and your sharingan if you want . Is that fine with you?"

"It's fine Naota-san." That was great Sasuke thought, if Naota-san was allowing him to use sharingan then maybe he could copy some of his moves.

They took their respective positions, Sasuke saw that Naota was not taking lead to start the fight, simply waiting for him to attack first. Sasuke launched himself towards Naota, took some shurikens out of his pouch and threw them towards the direction where Naota was standing.

But Naota vanished from his spot and the shurikens plunge into the tree behind him. He's fast, thought Naota, but in an instant Naota was behind him and before Sasuke could turn around he was kicked on his back and fell on the ground.

'Well it didn't hur', thought Sasuke, 'He is holding back' Sasuke felt a little angry at the realization.

"Sasuke don't let your guard down while using any jutsu or weapons, that could cause terrible damage." Naota shouted to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded to him and got up. This time he showered punches towards Naota which were dodged skillfully.

As Sasuke brought his knees up to kick Naota, he took a hold of his knees, which caught Sasuke off guard and his balance wavered causing him to fell again.

"Sasuke there was an opening you need to occupy my hands before you kick me. Get up and try this again I'll show you the opening."

Sasuke got up quickly and did what he was told Naota show him the fault in his moves. They fought like that, Naota just blocking or dodging and showing Sasuke his mistakes while Sasuke tried his best to place at least one punch or kick on Naota.

But that was futile. Half an hour later when Naota has ordered Sasuke to stop and said that was enough for the day, Sasuke was panting and covered in sweat.

He slowly made his way towards the nearby tree and sat down under it. Closing his eyes he thought about last half an hour, a small smile tugged his lips upwards, he had learnt a lot in last few minutes more than he had learnt in last few weeks.

Naruto was jumping in excitement. He had enjoyed Sasuke's fight, when Naota nii was pointing at Sasuke's mistakes he felt somewhat equal, the look on Sasuke's face was of pure frustration but his fight had shown that he was not that high and mighty as everyone thinks he is, and now Naruto was excited because it was his turn.

Naruto ran towards where Naota was standing, "My turn nii-san fight me! fight me!"

"Ah! Calm down Naruto I know it's your turn. Come on take your position, let's see what you can do."

"Yosh! Nii-san I'm more than ready." exclaimed Naruto while taking his position opposite to Naota.

…-…

Kakashi smiled to himself, his students are going to have a heart attack when they will see him one hour early than what they were expecting, really Kakashi was looking forward to see their shocked expressions.

But as he neared the training compound he saw Takamine standing with his students at the far corner of the grounds and it seemed that Sasuke has challenged him in a fight.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat his students are his responsibility and he does not trust Takamine enough to let his students fight with him. What if Takamine was after Sasuke's sharingan or may be kyuubi?

Kakashi knows how special his team is, he cannot risk their safety in the hands of some stranger! But Takamine has taught them Water walking and he also lives beside Sasuke's house, besides he has put that seal on Naruto's door to protect him, the logical part of his mind supplied, if he wanted to harm any one of them, he would have done so a long ago. Besides Hokage-sama trusts him fully.

'I'll just keep an eye on them if something goes wrong then I'll stop him' thought the copy-nin, satisfied with this idea Kakashi hid himself between the thick leaves of a tree and lowered his chakra level so that Takamine could not detect his presence. He also infused some chakra in his ears to extend his range of hearing so that he could catch their conversation.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke's sharingan was activated and he was also using weapons while Takamine was only using taijutsu. He relaxed a bit Takamine had made rules in Sasuke's favor so that means that he meant no harm to him.

Kakashi removed his forehead protector form his left eye to reveal his sharingan, he wanted to watch Takamine's fighting style more closely. Kakashi watched in awe how Takamine has dodged attack after attack without breaking a swet, he was not even trying to attack Sasuke, he was just pointing out his flaws in taijutsu.

Takamine's movements were fluid his speed was like no one Kakashi had met before except for his mentor the fourth hokage.

After watching the fight closely for a few more moments Kakashi frowned Takamine's style was somewhat familiar and yet different, his moves were unpredictable, his frown deepened when he saw that some moves were like he was using gentle first, the special taijutsu style of Hyuuga clan, which was very uncommon because they never taught outsiders their style, and Takamine's style was still different from gentle first that means maybe Takamine had some good friends in Hyuuga clan and he has picked up his style during their regular sparring seasons.

But the next move made Kakashi's eyes impossibly wide, that was Gai's move his own invention, how the hell could Takamine know that? Maybe that was a coincident Kakashi thought but he was not satisfied with his own answer.

To Kakashi's utter disappointment Takamine told Sasuke to stop and that was enough for the day. Damn! Kakashi cursed he needed to watch the man fight to clear his confusion. So, when Naruto came running towards Takamine and demanded to fight him, Kakashi sighed in relief.

The fight was going almost the same way as the one with Sasuke Takamine dodging and Naruto attacking without giving him any break. But to Kakashi's utter surprise, the style Takamine used was a wonderful mixture of the traditional styles of gentle first, the special tai-jutsu style of uchiha clan, Gai's style and to his horror there were hints of his own style!

Kakashi was confused more than he had been in his entire life, he would admit that Takamine must be a genius to mix up all those different styles and mending them into something utterly new and absolute but he could not think of any logic behind Takamine's knowledge about their styles.

Kakashi tried to find openings in Takamines movements but there was none his defense was absolute and Kakashi was sure as hell that if he started to attack, only one punch or kick would defeat a chunin or maybe weaker jounins.

As the fight progressed Kakashi also noticed another thing, Naruto's style was also different from the one taught at academy. His movements were unpredictable and could catch anyone off guard.

That made Kakashi wonder how much was he ignoring his students, he had spar with Naruto only during the bell test, most of the time he would pair up Naruto and Sasuke and his clone would spar with Sakura lightly.

He has given Sasuke some taijutsu lesions after he had activated his sharingan because he wanted to pass his signature jutsu "Chidori" to Sasuke but looking at their fight with Takamine, Kakashi realized that Naruto was almost as good as Sasuke in tai-jutsu, he maybe a little slow but he was good.

A pang of guilt made its way in Kakashi's heart and he mentally cursed, he should have been more serious with their training, he should have given them more care, like Takamine was doing now.

…-…..

Sakura was gaping as she watched both Sasuke and Naruto fight against this man, she felt like trash, she felt like she should not even be standing there.

After their wave country mission Sakura had realized that Naruto was not a dead-last when it comes to fighting against real enemies but she hoped that she would catch up with them after a while. But watching them fight today she realized that she was too far behind them.

She saw as Naota caught Naruto's wrists in the middle of a punch and motioned him to stop, "But nii-san I didn't even placed a punch within four inch of you…" Naruto complained and Naota chuckled at that,

"Well you need to go a long way before you could do that." Naota ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately and motioned for Sasuke to come to him. Sasuke complied without a protest and stood in front of Naota.

"Naruto, Sasuke you both did great better than most people of your age but listen to me carefully, Sasuke you follow the traditional style too much, I could practically see your next movements, your speed is a good advantage but I think you should rely on your instincts more, and try to correct the flaws I've pointed earlier."

"Now coming to Naruto, well I must say that your moves are quite unique you can catch your opponent off guard easily, but in your case your speed is the main problem, you are too slow Naruto, work on your speed."

"Your weaknesses are almost opposite to each other so I think that you two would make great sparring partners and if you help each other then both of you would be benefited." Naruto and Sasuke both looked a bit uncomfortable at the last comment but they did not voice themselves just nodded in understanding. Naota turned towards where Sakura was standing, "Would you like to spar too Sakura?"

"No-no I don't think I'm ready for that at this moment Naota-san." replied Sakura lowering her head ashamed of her weakness.

"There is nothing you should be ashamed of Sakura, I think you should learn medical nin-jutsu, I've seen your chakra control, it is almost perfect and it is always good to have a medic in your team ne?"

"Really? You think I can become a medic?" Sakura asked, Naota noted the desperation and hope in her voice, she wanted to proof herself useful for her team,

"Of course Sakura. I think you will make a great medic one day. Give it a thought Sakura you may speak to your sensei too and if he approves then you may spent some of your time in the hospital learning the basics of medical nin-jutsu, then if the work as a medic interests you I think you should go for that."

Sakura nodded in understanding, she had never thought about that before but the idea of being a medic is quite compromising and that way she would be able to help her team during missions too.

"Arigato Naota-san." She finally replied. Naota waved his hands in dismissal. "I should go now I've already made your sensei wait for an hour." Naota was beside Shusui in a flash and the next moment they both disappeared from the training grounds.

Kakashi was practically gaping like a fish hearing the last comment from Takamine, who was this Takamine? How could he sense him from that distance? Even when he was masking his chakra! He thought he was good at masking his chakra! Damm it! He had even fooled many sensory types before!

But Takamine had detected the moment he had reached the place? How was that even possible? He was not even concentrating!

He saw Takamine teleport himself to the other side of the field, where another man was standing. 'Oh god! I'm losing my touch!' Kakashi thought he was there for a whole fucking hour and he had missed an unfamiliar chakra! But before he could gasp the facial feature of the man both the man and Takamine had disappeared from there. Sighing Kakashi made his way towards his students, "Yo!" all three turned towards him with confused faces. He was not expecting that reaction from them at all. But he shrugged off the unease,

"So did you enjoy your morning?"

Sasuke hn'd which was followed by a cheerful shout of 'yes!' from Naruto but Sakura did not reply she was looking somewhat lost.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura I think what Takamine-san has said was a good idea, you should try to become a medic, from your chakra control you'll be good at that." Sakura's face lit up at that,

"You think sensei?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah Sakura I think so. Now can anyone tell me who was the other man watching your fights?"

"He was not watching us" Naruto replied promptly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, "You should not lie to your sensei you know Naruto." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"I'm not lying" came the angry retort. But before Naruto could say anything Sasuke cut him off, "That's none of your business."

"Of course it is Sasuke. I need to know everything about you guys we are a team aren't we?"

"As if you know anything about us." Naruto mumbled under his breath, not really wanting Kakashi to hear the insult, but hearing those words coming from Naruto's mouth Kakashi felt more guilty than insulted.

Just then an ANBU appeared beside them, "Hokage-sama has summoned you Hakate-san." Kakashi nodded at the man and the ANBU disappeared, Kakashi looked at his students once again,

"Well I guess we can't train today. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow meet me here at 7 a.m. sharp. Ja!" and Kakashi turned on his heels and started to walk away leaving his students there.

…..-….

The door of the hokage office slid open, Naota and Shisui entered the room, Shisui kneeled in front of the Hokage like he used to do as an ANBU while Naota just bowed to show his respect.

"Rise Shisui. You don't need to do that now. How are your injuries?" asked Hiruzen, deep concern evident in his voice.

"I'm good. Thank you Hokage Sama. Why did you asked for my presence?"

"Oh well I just wanted you to meet the current elite joununs of Konoha, I've already summoned them, they would be here any moment now but before that I need to discuss some things with you." Shisui felt a little bit uncomfortable hearing the seriousness in the Hokage's tone.

'what could it be?' he wondered.

"Shisui" Hiruzen started,

"I've had some words with the medics concerning your health, according to them even after your eye transplantation it will take you at least six months to recover fully, at least physically, and in all those past years how much mental trauma you have endured I can't even imagine. So Shisui I've decided that you won't be joining the ANBU anytime soon."

Hiruzen's words shattered Shusui's heart in hundred pieces, never in his life had he felt this useless before, he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to assure Hiruzen that he was mentally stable enough and he would work hard to regain his physical fitness but before he could voice his protests, he noticed that Hokage-sama has started speaking again,

"However Takamine-san has assured me that he will be helping you to regain your physical fitness as soon as possible, and if you are willing Shisui then I will want you to become an elite Konoha jounin, I myself will test your abilities as soon as you feel ready for that and until I give you permission you will not be allowed to get involved in any kind of fights with anyone except for your sparring season with Takamine-san. Is that alright with you?" Hiruzen asked looking at Naruto pointedly, this was his idea after all.

Naruto gave him a look that clearly said 'have some faith in me jiji', nodding Hiruzen turned to look at Shisui again who was in deep thought, after a while Shusui replied in a firm voice,

"Hai! Hokage Sama. I won't disappoint you."

Naruto smirked at that, "Uchihas" he murmured.

Shusui raised an eyebrow hearing that, but said nothing. A comfortable silence fell on the room, a few moments later Hiruzen spoke again,

"Danzo's trial is tomorrow at eleven thirty a.m. both of you are expected there, specially you Shusui. The clan leaders also want some explanations from you Takamine-san." Hiruzen watched Shusui tense hearing Danzo's name but he forced himself to relax before replying, " Hai!"

The door of the office was knocked and the five elite jounins walked in, they bowed to Hokage but as soon as their eyes fell on Shusui, Kakashi gasped,

"Sh-shisui-san?!" being a part of the ANBU Kakashi had worked with Shisui in many missions, there was no mistaking, this man was Uchiha Shusui, or at least looked like him.

Kakashi noticed Takamine standing behind him and realization hit him like a cool blow of wind at that instant, this man's…Shusui's chakra is the same as the one he had sensed on the training grounds, so Shusui was there watching the spar, 'He was not watching' Naruto's words ran through his mind and he noticed that Shisui's eyes were closed.

So someone has taken his sharingan out thought Kakashi. He then turned to look at the hokage.

The others were bombarding him with questions and suspicions while the Hokage was perfectly still, letting the outburst of the jounins some time before explaining things to them. Hiruzen sighed, this would be more difficult than he had thought this would be.

To say Shisui was feeling uncomfortable would be a big mistake, he was feeling like the earth should open up and swallow him whole.

Each and every one in the room was gaping at him he could feel their eyes on him. Was it so hard to watch me alive? Shusui wondered, but when he heard someone shuttering his name, he turned his head towards the source of the sound.

The voice was oddly familiar but Shusui was not quite sure where he had heard that voice before his memories were still a little blurry.

A few moments later the room was bombarded with questions but Shusui could still feel someone staring at him as if searching for a lie with all his might, Shusui took a step back, he could endure torture and pain but his soon to be comrades accusing him of being a threat to the village or some imposer, hurt.

Shusui felt a strong arm grab his shoulder and squish it gently, reassuring him, and Shusui was thankful for that, at that moment he just needed someone who trusts him.

It was around fifteen minutes before the room got quiet and the four ninja's has stopped questioning. Hiruzen coughed a little to get their attention, specially Kakashi's, who had not uttered a single word, just kept staring from Shusui to Naruto and to Shusui again, a lost and confused look plastered over his entire face.

"Let me introduce you all to Takamine Naota, a part of my special task force and currently an elite jounin of Konoha and Uchiha Shusui." Questions started to arise again filling the silent room with noises but this time Hiruzen waved his hand and silence once again enveloped the room.

"There is no confusion about him being Uchiha Shusui. I've confirmed it from his medical reports and as far as him being a spy or working against us, well that was also not possible because Inouchi has gone through his memories and there was nothing suspicious." Said Hiruzen.

"Now, Shusui will be joining you as an elite jounin after his full recovery so I think I should introduce you to him too. Shisui these are the current elite jounins of Konoha, Kuenai, Asuma, Gai, Anko and Kakashi."

"Kakashi- the copy nin, only non-Uchiha Sharingan user." Shusui murmured to himself, "So that was why the voice was so familiar." Shusui and Kakashi were never close but they had done some missions together, besides every Uchiha knew about Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama may I ask how did Uchiha-san get back here? And where was he for the past four years?" Kakashi spoke for the first time, he was having a feeling that Takamine has something to do with it.

"I thought you may ask these kinds of questions. I think it will be better if Takamine-san explains that part. He was the one who brought him back." Hiruzen replied looking at Naruto, urging him to explain the whole situation to them.

Naruto just nodded and looked back at the joinins who were giving their full attention towards him now, Naruto rubbed the back of his head unconsciously while organizing his thoughts and after a few silent moments he started, "It all started when I was returning from my last mission….."

When Naruto finished narrating the events he was not surprised to find the frown on his old sensei's face, he just waited patiently for the questions that were going to be thrown at him.

"Did you just say that you have broken a life-suspension seal?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied sarcastically, was it that unbelievable? He thought to himself.

"I do not doubt your abilities Takamine-san but it is nearly impossible." Kakashi may be not very good at sealing but he doubts that except for Jiraiya shanin any one would be able to break a life-suspension seal, and Takamine was merely a young man in his early twenties. "Can you explain the procedure Takamine-san?"

Naruto glanced at Hiruzen and then looked back at Kakashi,

"Hakate-san, life-suspension seal is like an induced coma, where the person on whom the seal has been applied could feel his surroundings but to them that would be like a dream. The seal blocks the chakra flow drastically in all parts of one's body except for heart and brain, allowing a minimum flow in every other part. As a result of that one's body becomes numb and the excessive flow in brain takes away its thinking capacity and keeps it clouded." He paused a little before continuing,

"To break a life suspension seal, you just have to transfer your chakra to the heart and brain area and cut off the restrains there. Once done the chakra would tend to flow in the body so fast that it could harm the person, to stop that possibility you have to mix your own chakra in the stream and control the speed of the flow properly. Once the person's chakra flow becomes normal your work would be over bur it may take the person a few hours to regain consciousness." Naruto finished his explanation with a sigh.

"Anything else you want to know Hakate-san?"

Kakashi blinked. This was not what he was thinking, "That's it? It sounds awfully easy. No technical terms, no catches, nothing?"

At this Naota stiffened, "Hakate-san I can recite scrolls after scrolls now if you want me to but you won't understand a word of it. So I've explained it in a way you can understand." It was true, Naruto was never a person to remember scrolls he just understood the basics and started applying them, he has mastered them by application not theory but eventually using those methods so many times he had remembered the scrolls fully.

"That was not what I was implying Takamine-san I've seen seal masters before but never had someone made things that easy like you did. I'm sorry for my earlier compliments Takamine-san but I think that you are truly better in sealing than anyone else in Konoha, except for maybe Jiraya-sama."

At this Naruto smiled shyly. Kakashi's opinion has always been important to him since his ganin days, and he may not be his student now but still Kakashi's acknowledgement has filled his heart with joy.

…..-…..

The seven ninja's stood in front of the Hokage tower, Kuenai, Anko and Asuma has introduced themselves politely to Naota and they were talking about the current events, while Kakashi was busy reading his book.

"Oh my youthful friend! I'm Mito Gai. Your youthfulness has impressed me, I can see it spreading everywhere, our future is in our youthfulness I can see our youthful ganin teams shining like Sun, Konoha will bath in youthfulness one day and then the youth-"

"Oh stop that Gai you are not making any sense, don't scare him with you rambling about youthfulness!" Kuenai said cutting Gai mid sentence, and looking apagogically at Naota.

"Actually Kuenai-san Gai-san's statements were not ramblings." Naota turned towards Gai who's eyes were wide, even Kakashi has lowered his book to look at the scene before him, "Today's ganins are tomorrow's shanin, they are the future of Konoha, youth is the time of achieving your goals, taking drastic measures to save the people you care about but as long as one's heart is young, they will always be hope, they will fight, and there will be a bright future for today's and tomorrow's children. Have I explained it correctly Gai-san?" by then everyone including Gai was gaping at him, how a man who had met Gai just now could understand what they never did even after knowing him for years!

"H-hai." answered Gai with great difficulty. "Takamine-san."

"Well I should be going now. Ja ne." said Naota and grabbed Shusui's wrist, they disappeared from there in the blink of an eye, leaving behind four confused jounins who was looking at Gai with a dumb ford expression on their faces.

…..-…

Ok finished. So how was it? I've tried my best to be more descriptive. Have I met your expectations? Please let me know if something was wrong with this chapter. And REVIEW please I need encouragement to keep going on! Bye for now.

Btw Next week there won't be a new chapter I'd be editing the previous chapters, there are lots of complains about them. So if you have any more complains let me know and I'll edit them at best as I you soon. :D


	8. The trial

I'm so sooo sorry that I'm this late. It took me and my Beta long to work on the chapter as well as the previous ones. So I'm really sorry…. But I've worked hard on this chapter and tried to make it logical and believable…I hope you will like it.

I want to thank Awsome Bird (Beta reader of this story) for her help. Thank you soo much.

I won't babble any more let's just start shall we?

….

The resengan was slammed onto the tree, splitting it in thousands pieces. Naruto panted, this is the 6th rasengan he had made in the last hour.

It's been a week, a week without any important occurrence. The council has decided the day after tomorrow as the day for Danzo's trial.

Naota had done nothing but train Shusui since the day after meeting the elite jounins. To say Naruto was disappointed will be an understatement. He was totally frustrated.

His last encounter with Time in the beginning of the week was so painful that he had felt his resolves crumble. Only by sheer will he had held himself from falling in the darkness.

Naruto sighed. May be he had expected too much from Shusui. After being used as an experiment for years and losing your eyes anyone would break, at least for some time. And especially someone from a clan that holds its power in eyes.

But they don't have a lot of time; he doesn't have a lot of time. Naruto can tell that from the emptiness he feels all the time.

They need to save their 'home' and there was no place for mistakes.

….

Team Kakashi was standing in front of the Hokage's desk waiting for their new mission.

Hiruzen looked at the list of the missions and then to Kakashi. Smoking his pipe once he said,

"It's a C ranked mission Kakashi. I know your team's last C rank was a mess, but this one should go smoothly."

Hiruzen handed a scroll to Kakashi, "You need to deliver this to the Kazekage. Do you think your team can handle the mission?"

"Hai. Hokage-sama. I have faith on my students." They bowed and left the tower.

Hiruzen looked at the now empty space and smoked from his pipe deeply, "I too have faith in them Kakashi….." he murmured.

….

The room was full with the council members. Shusui and Naota were standing at the corner of the room.

The Hokage entered the room followed by two ANBU members with Danzo. His hands were bounded behind his back and there were chakra restricts on both of his wrists.

A pin drop silent settled in the room. The atmosphere was tense; the council members were eyeing each other with obvious questions and doubts in their minds.

Hiruzen sat on his chair and gestured the ANBU to help Danzo sit on the chair in the middle of the room so that they could start the formal procedures of the trial.

"Take my handcuffs off." Danzo said in a gruff voice.

"No."

"Why? Are you afraid of me Hiruzen?" Danzo asked smirking.

He has no doubt that they won't be able to punish him severely; after all he still has some people from the council on his side.

Hiruzen shook his head, "No Danzo. We don't trust you anymore." He replied truthfully.

Danzo's face darkened and his hands shook in anger, 'Don't trust him anymore huh? Him? He has done everything for the village!' But he said nothing in reply.

Instead his eyes landed at the two people standing at the corner of the room. The people responsible for the current situation he was in.

"Danzo-sama." One of the councilmen said in a low voice so that only Danzo could hare, "Please cooperate with us."

Hiruzen coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Danzo Shimura today we have gathered here to discuss your crimes against an ANBU captain and loyal shinobi Uchiha Shusui. Some other matters have also caught the attention of the council."

He paused a little to watch the expression on Danzo's face, but Danzo was looking at his two closest companions, Koharu and Homura and there was a silent communication between them that Hiruzen could not understand.

Hiruzen opened the drawer and pulled out a scroll. He passed the scroll to the nearby councilman and motioned him to read it out loud.

Taking the scroll the man opened it then looked at Danzo.

"This is the list of the crimes Danzo-sama is accused of."

…

Sakura was feeling odd. She doesn't know why but something in the back of her mind was telling her that the day won't end good. Something is going to happen, something bad.

Team 7 was on their way to Suna, which was still at least one and a half days journey.

Yesterday had gone smoothly they had covered the expected amount of path, camped there and had taken turns for the night watch, which was extremely peaceful compared to their last 'C' ranked mission.

Naruto and Sasuke were once again behaving like their normal selves. Naruto hyperactive and Sasuke brooding.

Kakashi sensei was reading his book like he does every time.

Nothing was unusual but Sakura can't shake off the bad feeling no matter how much she tried.

At the rustling of leaves they all stopped dead on spot. Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch and aimed.

"Naruto! No! Sto-" before Sakura could finish her sentence the kunai flew towards the bush and a high pitched cry was heard.

"You Idiot…."

Sakura rushed towards the place as fast as possible, rest of the team followed after her.

A girl of age 7 or 8 was holding her bleeding foot, her face was strained with tears.

Sakura ran towards the sobbing girl. Sitting beside her she carefully pulled out the kunai from her bleeding leg. The girl whimpered in pain.

"Naruto! Baka! I told you to stop because I sensed a chakra of a child." Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto glared at Sasuke but he was feeling ashamed of himself. He slowly walked towards the girl.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were some enemy ninja." He said softly.

The girl was in too much pain to reply, she sobbed harder as Sakura touched the wound tenderly.

"Shh…I'll heal it don't cry." She said in a low soothing voice.

Sakura put her hand over the wound, her hand glowed green with healing chakra and slowly but surely the wound healed as if it was never there to begin with, the skin knitted together perfectly.

The girl looked at Sakura with wide eyes and then threw her arms on her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you miss. You are kind." She whispered tightening her hold.

"Not a problem." Sakura replied. She gently freed herself from the girl's embrace and looked at her, "But what were you doing here?" She asked softly.

"I was picking flowers. Our village is at ten minutes walking distance from hare. I always come here to pick flowers." She replied cheerfully.

Sakura nodded and helped her on her feet. The girl gave Sakura a beautiful lily from the basket she was carrying as a thank you present and ran off waving at her.

Sakura waved her back and looked at the flower in her hands. The flower was beautiful. She placed it on her hair and put a hairclip on it to hold it in place.

Naruto looked at the retreating back of the small girl and then at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Ano. Sakura-chan, how did you do that?" He asked in a confused tone.

"I have enrolled my name under one of the best medics in the hospital the day after Naota-nii told me. And well she is training me every day in the evening after our mission. So, I have learnt the basics." Supplied Sakura.

She spared a glance towards Sasuke, his face was as emotionless as ever but Sakura found a flicker of respect in his eyes. She smiled to herself. Naota-nii was right she first needs his acknowledgement before she could get anything more.

"You are really learning fast Sakura. Takamine-san was right you really will become a great medic." Kakashi said patting her shoulder. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sakura's face flushed with embracement and she just nodded.

"Come on team let's get going." Kakashi said jumping on the nearest tree branch and pulling out his book from his pouch.

The three genin sighed together, their sensei will never change!

….

"THAT IS A LIE! I NEVER ORDERED SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Danzo shouted.

"Lower your voice Danzo." Hiruzen said with a frown.

"CALM DOWN? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ORDERED THE SLAUTER OF THE UCHIHA CLAN. YOU WERE THE HOKAGE." Danzo said angrily. No way was he going down without taking Hiruzen with him too.

Every head in the room snapped at Hiruzen, who was looking calm despite being accused by Danzo.

Naota walked in and stood in front of the council.

"I want permission to say something." He said politely.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU AR-" Danzo was cut off by Hiruzen's commanding voice,

"I give you permission Takamine-san."

Naota pulled out a scroll from his pocket and gave it to one of the council member on his right side.

"I've found the scroll in the library of Uchiha main house."Taking a deep breath Naota continued, "Shusui-san told me to try and find any evidences in the house to bring the truth in front of everyone."

Naota stopped when he heard a gasp from the councilman who was reading the scroll. The man looked at Naota with wide eyes.

Hiruzen looked at the man's expression and frowned Naruto had not told him anything about the scroll, this was not planned.

"Tell us about the contents of the scroll Takamine-san." He ordered, 'What you are doing Naruto 'his mind screamed, 'you should have told me, one mistake and it will be over in no time.' He thought looking at the expressionless face of the 'messenger of future'.

….

Two shadows were jumping from tree to tree at a fast pace, too fast for common human eye to catch them.

One of the figures stopped suddenly and turned towards his companion.

"How much power do we have in this form? I mean we are not here in reality. So how long do you think we will have control over these 'bodies'?"

The other shadowy figure looked at his companion for a few moments before he sighed and shook his head,

"We will have enough time as long as we don't involve ourselves in some fight and materialize our 'bodies' for too long, we should have at least five or six more days."

"Damn that's not fair. I want to crush some heads!" the other shadow replied.

"They needed our chakra there. So it was the next best thing we could have done. It's just data gathering."

"Yeah. Yeah I know that. Let's go."

The two figures disappeared into the deep forest. Leaving no trace of their existence behind.

…..

"WHAT?" Half of the room shouted in unison, shock evident on their faces from what they had heard ant a minute ago.

Naota sighed, "This is what written on the scroll. You can check if you want." He replied in a bored voice.

"But then Uchiha Itachi was the victim all this time?" one of the occupants of the room asked.

"It seems so. If the clan was using him as a spy because they had suspected that something like that might happen." Another man replied in an amused voice still not believing the words from moments ago fully.

"THESE ARE ALL LIES. HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS SCROLL IS NOT A FAKE ONE TO ENSURE MY PUNISHMENT?" Danzo asked frustrated.

One of Danzo's followers stood up from his chair, "Danzo-sama is right. This scroll is a fake one. We need proof that the scroll is real before believing the contants."

Hiruzen took the scroll and passed it to Shikaku.

"Shikaku please check the seal; match it with the seal of Uchiha clan head in the scrolls before the massacre." He ordered. His heart was beating fast at the thought of the negative outcomes. But as he looked at Naruto, the confidence in those blazing blue eyes calmed down his nerves a little. He needs to trust Naruto.

Shikaku nodded and left the room with the scroll in his hand without a word.

A tense silence settled in the room. Danzo gritted his teeth in an attempt to suppress his anger. He is sure that the scroll is false. The test will prove that and then Takamine will suffer.

….

Kakashi looked up from his book when he felt another presence nearby. He put the book in his pouch and removed his Konoha headband from left his eye to reveal his Sharingan.

He started to scan the whole area and stopped when his enhanced vision saw two shadowy figure running at a very fast pace.

From their speed Kakashi had no doubt that those two are at least jounin level ninjas.

Focusing more chakra in his eyes he tried to see the faces. He gasped in shock as he saw the face of one figure, his eyes widened.

He looked at his students who had stopped behind him. Sasuke's sharingan was also spinning with one tomoe in one and two tomoes in the ether bloodshot eye.

Kakashi took some deep breath to relax his nerves. He needs to protect his team but he can't let 'that man' go either. They are trying to catch him since last five years with no avail.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto continue the mission. I need to go. I'll catch up with you in a few hours." He said throwing the scroll towards Sasuke who caught it swiftly.

"But Kakashi-sensei-" Naruto started but Kakashi stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"No Naruto. This is an order. Now go. I know you are more than capable of watching your backs." He said in a serious tone, leaving no place for arguments.

They nodded to Kakashi and leapt to the nearest tree branch swiftly.

Kakashi sighed and ran off to the opposite direction. "Just what are you doing hare Uchiha Itachi….?"

….

Shikaku returned with two scrolls in his hands. He bowed to the Hokage and started in a bored voice,

"Hokage-sama I've checked the seals on the two papers and…" He stopped and frowned.

"Please tell us what you have found sir." Naota said respectfully smirking inwardly at the heated glare he got from Danzo.

"It's a perfect match." Shikaku finished.

Hiruzen inwardly sighed in relief and thanked kami over and over.

"NO! It can't be true." Danzo said in a low but dangerous voice, a voice that could send shivers through someone.

"There was no scroll like that when my men searched the house." He said. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them as the whole room turned towards him.

"And why were your men searching the house Danzo? I had sent my ANBUs for that job but I still have the report in which the search team had mentioned of foreign intuition in the main house before their arrival." Hiruzen said catching Danzo off-guard.

"Those men of yours Danzo-sama, they also stole the sharingan's for you didn't they?" a man asked from the farthest corner of the room.

Danzo bit his lower lip, 'Damn it. Why did I say that? God now they are more suspicious of me.' He thought to himself.

"Well Yes." Danzo replied. "But they were all dead. At least those sharingans could have been of some use for the village." He tried to reason his actions.

"Danzo! You have no rights to take organs even from the dead people of this village." Hiruzen replied in a dangerous tone.

"Don't play with me Hiruzen. You know very well that the Uchihas were not innocent, the coup they were planning would have started a war." Danzo said, raising his voice again.

"Oh! So now you are accusing the Uchihas of planning a coup against the village to save your back Danzo-sama?" Shisui's voice rang through the room.

"YOU! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. THIS IS ALL YOUR PLAN ISN'T IT? BUT I CAN PROVE MYSELF. KOHARU-SAN, HOMURA-SAN TELL THEM THE TRUTH." Danzo shouted, adverting his eyes towards his long time companions.

Koharu and Homura got up from their respective chairs,

"Hokage-sama." Koharu started but paused for a moment to look at Danzo before continuing with his speech, "We have no idea what Danzo-san is saying. You know very well that Uchias were the most gifted bloodline. We have never heard of a coup before."

"Besides Hokage-sama we needed them to control the Kyuubi. We would have never done something like that if we knew about this!" Homura supplied.

Danzo got up from his seat and tried to free his restrains with all his power. But an ANBU caught him and forced him on the chair.

"TRAITORS!" He shouted, "YOU BETRAYED ME! I've never done anything illegal ever! Councilmen you have to believe me."

Naota raised an eyebrow and looked towards Danzo,

"With due respect Danzo-sama, If you have never done anything illegal than why does your root ninjas have a seal on their tongue that prevents them from talking about you?"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT TAKAMINE?" Danzo asked in a voice filled with venom.

"When you had sent your men to ruin my mission with the pseudo junchuriki I've learnt a lot….Danzo-sama." Naota supplied.

"Why don't we know about this Danzo-sama?" someone asked.

Danzo gritted his teeth in unbearable rage, but he knew there was nothing he could do to deny the charges, he has lost today. 'This is all because of you Takamine. I'll kill you once I get out of here.' He thought.

"Councilmen tell us your opinion on the charges against Danzo Shimura." Hiruzen said.

Shikaku stood up and said in a monotone voice,

"On the basis of the evidences and witnesses we have found Danzo Shimura guilty of the charges against him and we have found Uchiha Itachi innocent Hokage-sama."

….

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei is doing leaving the mission like this?" Sakura asked in a concerned voice. The nagging feeling she was having since the morning is getting worse.

"Hn. We should just follow his orders." Sasuke said detachedly. Although the strange feeling in him had indeed worsened when he felt the tension when Kakashi ordered them to leave, and also the feeling of how 'final' the words felt.

"I don't know Sasuke, but I think he may be in danger you know." Naruto added seriously, anxiety written clearly on his face.

"We should follow him. I can still feel his chakra." Sakura piped up, always willing to help.

"Yeah." It was Naruto. "What if he uses the Sharingan too much and faints from chakra exhaustion like the last time?"

"But we can't disobey a direct order and if the enemies are stronger than him then we will be no match, we'll just slow him down." Sasuke rationalized the situation and explained it to his teammates.

Naruto looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face, while Sakura sported a worried but resigned expression. After a moment of tense silence, Naruto spoke.

"You know we did a pretty good job in saving him in the wave country mission." He started and Sakura immediately caught on to him.

"Yeah. And besides Sasuke-kun we are a team, aren't we? We should help him!" Sakura agreed, though not having much hope, she is determined to stick to the motto of her teacher.

Sasuke sighed. He knew from the very start that he won't be able to win this conversation with his stubborn teammates,

"Fine. Lead the way Sakura."

….

Kakashi was jumping from one branch to another at a very fast pace, he can't miss this opportunity. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw the figures stop not even five feet from him.

"Hakate Kakashi."

"Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi replied tensely. "What are you doing here?"

"You are not my captain anymore so I'm not obliged to tell you." Came the cold reply, along with an apathetic stare. Kakashi ignored the (rather cheeky) reply and continued.

"You are not going anywhere. You'll be coming with me."

All of a sudden, Itachi smirked slightly. "As if." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, and Kakashi did not like it at all.

Not wasting any more time Kakashi threw some shuriken towards Itachi, revealing his Sharingan he jumped towards him to place a solid kick. But his attack was blocked by the other man, who was now standing in front of Itachi holding his leg.

He looked at Kakashi for a moment then twisting his leg ha threw Kakashi towards the nearby tree. Kakashi's back hit the tree with such force that it broke the tree in half.

The shark like man smirked at him. He advanced towards Kakashi.

Kakashi growled under his breath, taking a fighiting sentence he blocked the punches and looked at Itachi who was also looking at him,

"You have fallen so low that you would fight two against one?" he asked. Kakashi understands how one think very well, if you want something from an Uchiha you need to hit their pride.

"Kisame! I'll take care of him." Itachi said.

The shark like man huffed, stopping his attacks he moved to a side.

Before Kakashi could register what was happening he saw a large fireball coming towards him. He barely dodged the attack and made a chidori.

The sound of thousand birds filled the air. Kakashi ran towards Itachi from behind him with as much speed as he could master.

The glowing hand was shoved through the chest of the rouge ninja.

"NO! NII-SAN!"

…..

Naota was sitting on the Hokage Mountain over the head of the Fourth Hokage, his father. His eyes were fixed on the village but his mind was elsewhere.

The trial has gone as he had thought and Danzo was in lifelong imprisonment. He sighed, "Itachi….I've done it. I've cleared your name without harming your clan's reputation." He murmured softly.

After learning the truth about Itachi and meeting Itachi's 'Edo- tensei' during the Fourth Shinobi War he had come to respect the man with all his heart. He has become a silent guide to him, his ideals has showed him the correct path in leading the village, have taught him the true meaning of devotion.

Today he had done a something to repay him. He had ensured a better life for Sasuke too, saved him from falling into the darkness again.

The scroll he had showed in the trial containing the Uchiha clan members' doubts on the council saying that someone from the council was plotting against the Uchihas and they have found out that the council was using Uchiha Itachi and Shusui to gather internal information of the clan by threatening them, was a fake one. He had made that.

They thought that there was nothing in the house that contains the clan head's seal but they don't know the Uchiha's like him.

Naota smiled to himself. A distant memory flashed in front of his eyes. After the Fourth Shinobi War and Sasuke's return in the village they had become so close friends, they were like brothers.

Sasuke had showed him the basement Madara was talking about during the war. There were several documents and clan's secrets that the village council has no idea about.

There were also the stamps of all the previous clan leaders, kept carefully in their honor. So it was not hard for Naota to find the correct seal among them and making a false scroll with false information.

He smiled contently at the memory of those good times. But his smile died and his eye darkened as the bitter memories replaced the good ones.

He had become the Hokage when he was nineteen. Two years after the war. Sasuke has become ANBU general and Shikamaru his advisor. Sakura was the best medic in the whole fire country.

Everything was fine. All the five hidden villages were working together; there was no chance of war, no bitterness among the nations but….

Naota tried to hold back the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. No that nightmare won't become truth this time. He would make sure of that.

They had made only one mistake, they had let their guards down. They had thought there was no enemy. But how wrong they were!

They had thought Uchiha Madara was dead. Just like the First Hokage had thought after their battle in the valley of the end. But they were wrong again and when after six years of the Fourth shinobi war Uchiha Madara had attacked again, even the allied shinobi force had failed to stop him.

A single tear rolled down his cheeks without his consent, he looked back at the village once again and a vision of the burning village flashed in front of his eyed.

Naota's breath hitched. He tried to calm his racing heart by taking deep breaths, wishing the images to disappear.

He lied down on the hard ground of the mountain and looked up to the cloudless sky, "Dad. I won't fail you this time." He whispered softly.

"NO! Nii-san!"

Kakashi's head snapped at the direction of the voice and his eyes went wide.

"Sasuke get away from here!" He yelled, trying to stop the boy from getting anywhere near the fight.

But Sasuke was not listening to anything. Ha was running blindly towards his brother. 'I can't lose him. I can't lose him.' Was the only thing running through his mind at that moment, going on and on like a mantra.

They were following after Sakura, the current sensor of the team, towards the location of the fight. However when they finally reached there, only the image of Kakashi's chidori covered hand piercing through Itachi's chest greeted Sasuke.

But Sasuke's path was suddenly blocked by a big shark like man and before he could register what was happening he felt a sharp pain shot through him. His vision blurred and his body went limp.

"Don't kill him…Please…," Sasuke fell on the ground murmuring those words as the darkness took over his senses.

Kakashi looked with horror when the shark like man rise his hand for another bow but before he could hit Sasuke ten copies of Naruto jumped on him, blocking his attack temporarily.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, but soon gasped in pain. He was stabbed in his stomach, looking up he realized that his arm has gone right through Itachi's chest but it had not touched him. His body was transparent.

Kakashi flew backwards and his head hit a tree behind him as a hard punch hit his face. He slumped against the tree. He heard footsteps coming towards him but he was feeling dizzy.

Stnding in front of Kakashi, Itachi grabbed the front of his jounin vest and forced him to stand up on his feet.

"You see Kakashi, Kisame and I, well we are not real. This is just a jutsu. This is parts of our consciousnesses, so we can materialize them or become transparent as we wish." He said in a bone chilling tone.

Kakashi tried to fight Itachi's hold but he was feeling drained already, Itachi grabbed his chin and forced his face up, meeting his eyes.

Kakashi tried to shut his eyes immediately but the few seconds Itachi had gotten was enough for him, his eyes bled red and soon Kakashi found his world surrounded in darkness.

Kakashi's hands and legs were bound to a pole making him unable to move. Itachi was holding a katana in his hand. He stopped in front of Kakashi and smirked,

"Welcome to my world. Here you will only feel pain. Let's see how strong you are Kakashi…."

And the torture began.

After only one second, Itachi broke his genjutsu. He looked at Kakashi whose eyes were wide and unseeing, there was only two emotions in them, pain and horror.

Itachi sighed, his eyes fading back to its normal obsidian color. He was feeling bad for his former ANBU captain but there is nothing he could do, he could not act as if he cared for his villagers.

He looked at his brother's unconscious form. He was looking so peaceful like that, then suddenly a thought hit him,

'Why was Sasuke calling him Nii-san and telling Kakashi to stop harming him?'

Sasuke must hate him for his deeds. He needs to become strong to survive. And also to fulfill Itachi's only remaining dream; He wants to die by his little brother's hands so that Sasuke could become the hero of Konoha.

A sudden loud cry brought Itachi out of his thoughts he looked at the direction of the sound and to his horror his partner has ripped open the blonde's stomach. A pink hair kunoichi was beside him, trying her best to heal the wound.

The blonde was lying unconscious on the ground bleeding. "Kisame that's enough. Let's go." Itachi looked away from the bleeding blonde. There was nothing to worry about, the blonde is not a ordinary genin, Itachi could feel kyuubi's chakra. The boy is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, he will survive.

Itachi leapt to the nearby tree branch not bothering to look at his partner, "You have a good team little brother." He murmured in a low voice, glad that his brother's teammates are realiable.

Sakura sighed in relief as the two figures left. She tried to focus more chakra in her healing jutsu but she was exhausted. She felt waves of dizziness wash over her.

"No, Naruto needs me." She whispered but her body was not listening to her. Her eyes closed and she slumped on the ground. The red lili on her hair fell on the pool of blood underneath her.

The west sky was painted in the divine orange from the afterglow of the setting sun. The wind blew through the forest. But the rustling of leaves and chipping of birds were the only sounds that could be heard through the forest as the blanket of darkness engulf the entire area. Four figure lied in the middle of nowhere without the knowledge of the ever busy village of Konoha.

…

This was it. I've tried my best to make the court scene believable… my Beta has also helped me. I hope you have liked it. Please leave some reviews/favs/follows if you like the story. I can't tell you when the next update will be, may be next month….but I hope to see you soon.


	9. AN

Hello. I'm really sorry for this. I hate author's note's in the middle of a story but because this story was in a long Hiatus I need to do this.

The sole reason I stopped updating it is, the lack of response. It is hard to continue a story when no one is telling you that they want to read the next chapter. Thus resulting this long gap in updating.

I have the whole plot planned out in my head from the very beginning and I really don't want to abandon this story. I want to thank **xJessymonx** because her review is the one that made me want to continue this once again.

 **I have edited the whole thing(Some chapters are beta'd some are edited by me) and I think it is much better from what it was. The plot is same though.**

Please leave me some **PM/Review** to let me know if you are still interested in this story and I'll continue to update it again.

 **Thank you. Hope I'll get your support.**


	10. Home comming

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much for your support. I'm really happy I thought people have given up on this story already. But your reviews proved me wrong.**

 **So, here I am again with a new chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

" **Kit! Wake up."**

Naruto jolted up on his bed as soon as the voice rang through his head and groaned loudly. God he hates it when Kurama wakes him up this way! It gives him a killer headache…

"What is it Kurama?" he asked yawning loudly. He's getting tired easily now a days and is feeling more sleepy than he usually does for some reason.

" **Kit! I can feel sparks of my own chakra coming from the forest separating Konoha and Suna…"** the demon said in a worried tone.

Naruto frowned at that, "Do you think they are in trouble?" he asked his friend softly.

" **I'm afraid so kit…I think your younger self needs some help…"**

Quickly Naruto pulled his jacket on and closed his eyes trying to locate the chakra signature of the other Kurama by going into sage mode. Onece he found kyuubi's chakra signature he formed some quick hand seals to teleport himself to the required location.

As soon as his eyes landed on the figures lying on the blood soaked ground Naruto felt his heart clench. The images of these same people taking their last breath in an equally bloody ground flashed before his eyes making him shiver slightly.

Taking a deep shaky breath the young shinobi knelt down beside the pink haired konouchi. She seems fine, just passed out from chakra exhaustion. Next he checked the younger self of his best friend.

There are some wounds on Sasuke's forearms and his blue shirt is torn in some places. There are also some bruises on his body but they were nothing life threatening.

Feeling slightly better Naruto finally turned his attention to his younger self. It seems like most of the blood is coming from him after all. He looked at the deep nasty gash on the blonde's stomach and grimaced slightly. Anyone else would have been half dead by now if they had this kind of wound unattended but because it's his younger self Naruto felt relieved.

Kurama's chakra is healing the wound slowly but surely. It has stopped bleeding already and the skin over it is slowly knitting itself back together, closing the wound.

Naruto got up and walked over to the prone figure of his former sensei slumped against a tree. As soon as he saw the unblinking and seemingly dead eyes he knew who was the person team 7 has encountered earlier.

He sighed and closed his eyes, gathering natural energy and going into sage mode again. Soon he felt the chakra signature of the person he is searching for not too far from them.

Quickly he made four clones of himself and told them to carry the four injured shinobi back to the village. All of them need medical attention.

"Kurama?" he called out mentally.

" **Yes kit?"**

"Can you dispel the Tsukuyomi Itachi has casted on Kakashi? Sakura told us how to do it didn't she? but don't quite remember it…" he said frowning.

The demon sighed at his host's antics, **"Yes I can kit but I'm not a medic so it'll take time…right now there is something else you should take care of first don't you think?"**

Naruto debated with himself for a few moments and then gave in to the demon's logic, "I guess." He said softly. "We'll help him once we return to the village." With that he motioned his clones to go while he himself teleported to the place where he could sense the chakra signature of one Itachi Uchiha coming from.

It's time to start making changes.

* * *

It happened too fast for either of them to grasp. One moment Itachi was travelling with his partner towards their destination and the next moment in a gust of powerful wind someone appeared in front of them imprisoning them both in a cage formed by chakra.

Itachi watched as his partner materialized his body quickly and tried to break the cage with his sword but soon a hand entered the cage and caught Kisame's wrist, stopping him in mid attack.

Itachi saw a smirk on their captors face and prepared himself for an upcoming attack which never came instead the man in front of him disappeared in a flash before he could even blink.

* * *

"How did you-" it would be an understatement to say that Itachi Uchiha was surprised, he is totally dumbfounded by the events of the last few seconds.

As soon as the figure holding their jutsu created shadowy bodies has disappeared from the forest Itachi heard a grunt of pain from his partner who was sitting beside him creating the same jutsu as him.

He opened his eyes breaking the jutsu they were using and was shocked to see the same man standing in front of them. How did the young shinobi managed to locate their real position from the part of their consciousnesses Itachi has no clue but he realized one thing that their opponent is no ordinary shinobi but a very strong one.

Quickly he jumped into action. Kisame and the man are fighting a fierce battle exchanging punches and kicks in lightning speed giving each other no time for mistakes but Itachi could see the drops of sweat forming on his partner's forehead. The jutsu has taken a lot from both of them and now that they had been forced to stop the jutsu abruptly it had taken a toll on their bodies.

They needs to catch the man off guard it they want to beat him. Or Itachi needs to catch him in his genjutsu somehow otherwise they may get more difficulties later.

When he saw the young man placing a solid kick on Kisame's chest sending him flying backwards he leapt forward forming some quick hand seals he placed his hand in front of his mouth,

"Katon-no-jutsu!"

He cried out. The large ball of fire hit the man in front of him directly and at the same time a kunai embedded itself in Itachi's stomach.

The Uchiha's body transformed into hundred crows and they flew apart.

Naruto formed a rasen-shuriken and threw it towards Kisame who was slowly standing up. The man's eyes widened when he saw the attack.

"Susanoo!"

Before the deadly wind chakra could touch the man a large red skeleton like thing formed around the shark like man, shielding him from the impact.

"Thanks Itachi!" the man shouted at his partner who nodded in return.

Itachi quickly transported himself behind their opponent with body flicker technique and tried to slash him but the man dodged his attack without any problem.

The Uchiha clan prodigy's eyes widened when he saw the man fighting with his eyes closed.

'Shit!' he thought. 'I can't even use my Sharingan on him.'

That single moment of distraction was all it needed. Itachi's grasped in horror when he saw a large blade of wind coming towards him, he heard a cry of 'Watch out' from his partner but it was already too late.

Itachi braced himself for the pain to come but instead he heard a loud cry coming from behind him in a very familiar voice.

"Kisame!" he shouted and turned around only to see his partner's lifeless body falling on the hard rock underneath him with the blade of wind stuck in his chest deeply, oozing blood.

Itachi jumped forwards when he felt his attacker's presence behind him, "Who are you?" he asked throwing some kunai's at the man.

"Itachi." The man said smoothly, "We need to talk."

The Uchiha did not waste any time to launch his next attack when the other dodged the projectiles.

"Yeah So that you can catch me off guard." He said sarcastically.

"Amaterasu." The Uchiha watched in satisfaction as the black flames engulfed the man in front of him ensuring his victory.

But his relief was short lived because the next moment he felt a hand pressing on the pressure point behind his ear and the burning man in front of him puffed into smoke. Soon darkness surrounded Itachi's vision.

"Let's go back home…Itachi." It was the last thing the Uchiha heard before his body went limp and darkness covered his vision.

* * *

Itachi's eyes blinked open as consciousness slowly returned to him. He groaned softly and looked around the unfamiliar room. His memories were blurry and jumbled. He tried to remember what had happened and how had he ended up unconscious.

His eyes widened when he remembered his and Kisame's fight with an unknown Shinobi.

'Where am I? Have I been captured?' Itachi thought frantically. The only reason someone who had killed Kisame would capture him is for his eyes.

The Uchiha tried to sit up but found himself unable to lift even an arm. 'Paralysing jutsu' he thought grimly.

Just then the room of his door opened with a crack, causing Itachi to stiffen when he saw the same man they had fought earlier standing there.

"Ah! I see you are awake." The man said and slowly walked in followed by another person.

Itachi's blinked in disbelieve when he saw the other man, "Shisui?" he whispered out not trusting his own voice.

"Itachi…are you all right?" came the reply of his once best friend.

Itachi shook his head slightly. This is not possible. This must be genjutsu…This can't be Shisui. 'This man is trying to trick me. But I won't be fooled by these kinds of tricks.' He thought.

"Itachi?" Shisui asked tentatively feeling the tension in the atmosphere, but he got no reply. Instead he heard his friend talking to Naota in a harsh tone.

"What do you want? You will get nothing by showing me these illusions. Do you think I'm that naïve to believe the person who is holding me captive?"

Naruto sighed at the tone. 'Of course Itachi would be heard just like Sasuke.' He has thought bringing Shisui with him would help him to calm down but it seems it's doing no good at all.

"Itachi what are you-" Shisui tried to talk to his friend but got interrupted by Naota.

"Shisui-san I think I should talk to him first…can you leave us for a few moments." He said calmly. Shisui hesitated for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

Naruto walked towards the window and opened it, "Itachi" he said getting the Uchiha's attention, "I know it's hard for you to believe but I'm an allay not an enemy."

When the raven lying on the bed said nothing he continued, "You are in Konoha. Look." He said gesturing at the Hokage Mountain that can be seen through the open window.

Itachi stared at it for a few moments and then looked at the man standing near the window, "Why should I believe this is not a genjutsu? You have sealed my chakra after all so I can't differentiate between a genjutsu and reality."

Naruto sighed again, "Fine I'll remove the seal and the Paralyzing jutsu but Itachi you have to promise me you won't try to leave until you listen and understand everything. Konoha needs you Itachi."

The raven frowned but nonetheless nodded his head in agreement, "I'll listen to what you have to say."

Naruto nodded to him and walked over to the bed. he felt Itachi stiffen when he placed his hand on the man's forehead.

"Kai."

Itachi felt his chakra surging through his veins and instinctively activated his Sharingan. He looked around the room and them at the Hokage Mountain through the open window.

His brows furred in confusion when he felt nothing out of ordinary. They are not genjutsu. Itachi is a specialist in genjutsus he'd have detected if there were any but it seems he really is in Konoha.

"Who are you?" he asked to his captor this time a feeling a lot more confident having his chakra back.

Naruto smiled at him faintly, "I'm Takamine Naota, call me Naota." He said in a friendly tone.

Itachi nodded but soon felt something off about the man. He can't feel his chakra. Not even a little flicker of it.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why are you hiding your chakra?"

"I have my reasons Itachi. But that is not important right now. Hokage-sama wants to meet you and Shisui are ready for it?"

Itachi thought for a few moments and then nodded. He'd get some more time to observe things that way and conform if what this Naota is saying is true.

"Good you are coming with me because I don't trust you enough right now." Naruto said, "Shisui you can teleport yourself to Hokage-sama's office right." He shouted.

Shisui entered the room and nodded his head. Feeling a bit humiliated that Naota has asked his this kind of question in front of Itachi. What would his friend think about him?

Itachi scanned Shisui with his Sahringan but found nothing wrong. The chakra is familiar and Itachi is sure he'd identify Shisui's chakra anywhere.

"Let's go." Naruto said and grabbed Itachi's hand, teleporting them to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Hiruzan was not surprised when Itachi and Naruto appeared in his office in a swirl of leaves followed by Shisui.

He felt Itachi's eyes on him and sighed. He knew Itachi will be suspicious Naruto should have taken a better approach but considering the circumstances there was nothing much he could have done. 'Well at least he eliminated one Akasuki member.' Hiruzen thought.

Naruto and Shisui bowed to him and after a few moments Itachi also followed the gesture hesitantly.

"Itachi." Hiruzen addressed the young man who has once sacrificed his whole clan for the sake of the village.

"I know the way Takamine-san brought you here and moreover Shisui's presence is making you suspicious so I want to clear you suspicions first." He said handing Itachi some documents quickly, "And I don't think there is anything better that could make you believe that you are not tricked into something."

Itachi took the documents from his Hokage's hands and looked at them. His eyebrows rose when he saw the papers the Hokage has given him.

These are the official documents and his mission reports on the Uchiha coup, consisting of his signature on every paper.

He returned the papers to their leader and bowed down to his Hokage.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I wasn't expecting this and it is hard for me to believe a stranger or my friend whom I have considered dead for years."

"It's all right Itachi. I understand." Hiruzen said to one of his best ninjas softly, "I would have been suspicious too if I was on your place. I's a part of our ninja instincts."

Itachi nodded and straitened up. He looked at his two companions for a brief moment before returning his attention to the Third Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. Why am I needed in the village again?" he asked professionally remembering Takamine-san's words.

"Ah. I think Naota and Shisui should explain it to you."

* * *

"That was stupid you know." Itachi said hearing the details about his trail, "You used a duplicate scroll? What if they found out it was not real?" he said frowning.

Naota shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It wasn't really fake you know. The seal was real…"

"Still.." itachi said. "You could have just proved that it was not me who killed them but someone else."

"And how would we have proved that Itachi? You fled that night. It was enough proof against you." Naota said raising an eyebrow at the raven haired male.

The Uchiha prodigy sighed indefeat.

"Don't worry Itachi, it's not like I'll stay here to regret my actions later." Naota said in a soft tone.

Three sets of eyebrows rose at this, "What?" it is Shisui who voiced the question, "What do you mean Naota?" he asked.

Naota shrugged again, "It's not like I'm here to stay Shisui. I'm here to help out. I need to return to my world." It is a lie but Naruto knew it is a believable one. None of them knows the jutsu he has used or the consequences of it and Naruto has no intention of telling them the truth either if he can help it.

"Oh. Of course." Itachi said softly.

Of course he'd have some place to return to. Everyone does. But still something in the statement felt wrong. Itachi has no idea what but he has a feeling that it's not the full truth.

But after all the things he has heard in the last hour it is pretty hard for him to think straight right now. Shisui's appearance is a big enough shock for him but the news that the man sitting in front of him is a time-traveler and the future Hokage of Konaha is too much for him to take.

Though it also answered some of his questions. But how the man knows so much about him is still a mystery to him. Even if he is the Hokage he should not know anything about him or about the truth of the massacre. Itahi wanted to ask the man what happened in his time but he restrained himself.

After all past is something better kept buried in the depths of mind. Itachi has learned it from his own experience and if the destruction of Konoha is what the future held then Itachi doesn't want Naota to live through those bitter memories again.

After an hour and half when everything was explained the three shinobi stood up to take their leave.

They bowed down to the Hokage and walked out of the office.

"I want to take a walk." Itachi said suddenly catching both his companions' attention.

Both Shisui and Naota nodded in agreement. They left the tower and slowly started walking through the busy streets of Konoha.

Some shinobi greeted them on their way with a friendly smile. Itachi felt waves of relief wash over him when instead of hatred for him he saw mutual respect in their eyes. They have accepted him back in the village, in his home and Itachi has never felt more happy and it all happened because one Takamine Naota, Itachi thanked the man again mentally for the favor.

* * *

Itachi felt nervous when he and Shisui entered the Uchiha compound. Naota has gone to check on Naruto, whom Itachi recognized as the Kyuubi jinchuriki, who has been severely injured in the battle with him and Kisame.

He wanted to go too but Naota has told him that the boy is fine and he should go and meet Sasuke first.

Itachi has agreed reluctantly. But now he is regretting his decision. He's not ready to face Sasuke, at least not right now.

He could now understand why Sasuke has reacted that way when he saw Kakashi trying to stab him with chidori. Sasuke knew about his innocence but Kakashi did not. Yet the thought of meeting his younger brother, his dear otouto is making him more nervous than anything other has ever done.

He has always thought he'd meet his brother in a battle field, where his brother would kill him, an S-class missing nin and a threat to the village and would become the hero of the village. Never even in his dreams he has expected this second chance.

When they reached the Uchiha main house Itachi hesitated for a moment but the firm hand of his best friend on his shoulder gave him the courage to finally knock on the wooden door.

He heard soft footsteps approaching the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

The door slowly opened revealing a younger version of himself, it still amazes Itachi how much they look alike. The younger raven looked up, his eyes moistening when they landed on the figure standing there,

"Nii-san…" he whispered.

Itachi saw his brother throwing a punch at him but did nothing to stop the hand. He deserves this and much more.

The younger Uchiha stopped before his first could connect with his brother and slowly lowered his hand, "Why did you do it?" he murmured, "Even today you hurt my team…"

Itachi kneeled down in front of his brother and pulled the younger boy in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry otouto. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Forgive me…" He murmured.

Sasuke stiffened at first at the touch but slowly relaxed under the familiar feeling, "You won't do it again right Nii-san?" Sasuke asked in a soft tone.

Itachi looked at his brother and slowly a small smile appeared on his face. He poked his brother's forehead with two fingers and smiled fondly at him, "Never again Sasuke. Never again."

* * *

 **Yee a new chapter! I finally finished it. I was getting trouble because it had been so long I had to re-read the whole thing to avoid plot holes. But I'm really happy that I managed to finish it.**

 **Please review/fav/follow if you liked the story. I hope I'll be able to update around 10** **th** **of March again.**

 **Till then Bye. :D**


	11. Shinobi

**Welcome to the new chapter. I want to thank everyone for your support. I'm really glad. Thank you so much. :D**

 **Warnings are the same as previous chapters, please excuse the grammatical mistakes. Thank you.**

….

"Danzo-sama." The black clad man bowed his head in respect.

Danzo looked at the man standing in front of his cell and a small smirk graced his lips.

"Have you done it?" he asked the young shinobi, the fire torch lighting the long dark hall ways of the prison creating shadows over Danzo's half bandaged face, making him look more dangerous than normal.

"Hai. Danzo-sama. Everything has gone according to the plan and by tomorrow we'll be able to get you out of here." The man replied.

This time Danzo laughed lightly and dismissed the man with a nod of his head. As the man disappeared from his view he murmured,

"You thought you can keep me here? See I still have people loyal to me." He laughed to himself,

"Takamine, You'll soon pay for your deeds but first I'll do what I should have done ages ago…" he closed his eyes and pulled his arms together on his lap,

"Good bye my old friend…"

….

Team 7 approached the training ground seven with their sensei tagging behind them. They have no idea what is so special about today that Kakashi has arrived to their meeting point before anyone of them, sharp at four a.m in the morning as he has instructed them.

When asked the man has only said, "You are the best team I've seen in a long time. I'm sure you'll make me proud."

Naruto had shouted "Imposter!" and tried to punch their sensei, managing to fall in the river instead. Sakura looked at the man with wide eyes as if seeing him for the first time and Sasuke has muttered a "Thank you, sensei." Instead of a "Hn."!

As they neared the training ground Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his brother and Naota standing in the middle of the ground sparring.

He activated his sharingan to look closely as them. It was only hand in hand combat yet it was so graceful that Sasuke felt like he's seeing a well practiced dance…the only difference is each and eyery attack is a deadly one.

They fought with a combination of power and technique. Neither was holding back. Both knew the other is capable of defending himself. They exchanged punches and kicks, dodged and attacked again, blocked the attacks perfectly. There are no openings, no mistakes, their moves are perfect, too perfect for someone so young as them.

"Wow!" Naruto whispered beside Sasuke making him notice that they had already reached the compound.

Naota and Itachi stopped fighting and greeted them. "You are early Kakashi." Naota said in an amused tone.

"Maa…I am punctual!" their sensei replied making both Naruto and Naota burst out laughing. Itachi looked amused as well, a small smirk grazing his lips,

"Hn. Senpai." He murmured.

"Yeah. Yeah laugh all you want." Kakashi said frowning and jumped on a nearby tree pulling out his orange book from his pouch he made himself comfortable.

Before he could read the first line the book disappeared from his hand, "Wha-"

"No time for it Kakashi." Naota shouted from under the tree waving the orange book at him, "They are coming…join us or I'll burn it."

"No need to be violent Naota. I'm coming!" Kakashi hurriedly replied and jumped down the tree.

"Good morning Naota my youthful friend and Kakashi my eternal rival!" came an overly cheerful shout causing all the occupants to turn around.

Sasuke frowned when he saw another team with a green clad jounin coming towards them.

"Good morning to you too Gai!" Naota greeted back.

The man in green jump suite grinned at Naota and went towards Kakashi, "Let's have a competition my eternal rival!" he exclaimed excitedly causing Itachi to face palm quite uncharacteristically while Naota laughed, "Gai-san, you two can compete later, right now I'll need your help."

Just than other two teams, team eight and team ten appeared on the battlefield with their respective jounin instructors.

"What are they doing here nii-san?" Sasuke asked his brother softly but the older just shrugged his shoulder.

"All right everyone." Naota clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, "I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here in the first place…well we are going to give you guys a special training but before that let's have the introductions first please make a line."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured as he lazily joined the line.

"I'm Takamine Naota. Elite jounin. It's nice to meet you. Now introduce yourselves. You go first Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura. Genin. Team seven." The pinkette replied.

"Ok. Out." Naota's words shocked everyone, "But why Naota nii-san?" the pink haired girl asked in a small voice.

"The elder shook his head. You are not ready for this training right now Sakura. Next."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Genin. Uchiha clan."

"Out Sasuke. Next."

"Kiba Inuzuka. Genin….and…my trainer is Kurenai sensei?"

Naota shook his head disapprovingly, "Out." he looked at the ahead.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"…"

"…"

"And?"

"….Genin…"

"Out Ino. Next."

"uzumaki Naruto. The future hokage!"

Naota sighed heavily, "Out Naruto."

"But but nii-san…!" the blonde jinchuriki whined but one glare from the elder and he moved towards his teammates.

"Pss…Sasuke…what do you think he wants to listen?"

The raven glared at his blonde teammate, "Hn."

"Hugga Neji. Genin of Konoha." This time Naruto smiled a little, "Good but not enough. Go stand with them." Naota pointed towards the line on the other side. Your turn."

"Nara Shikamaru. Shinobi."

This time the time traveler smiled proudly at the young generous, "Good Shikamaru. Very good."

He turned towards the other genins, "This is what you should say and feel in your heart. Our world is a cruel one. Learn to forgive and forget. If you bind yourselves in your clans you'll be just a member of your family." He looked pointedly at Sasuke.

"If you think only about your team…you'll think the other teams as enemy. If you are a shinobi of Konoha then you'll never think the other great nations as great as you think your home land." This time he looked at the Huuga.

"What you need to become is Shinibi. Just Shinobi. Every Shinobi has lost something in his life, they all have their pain and sorrow but still they all have the same goal…protecting the innocent. Be a shinobi…every single shinobi is your comrade, don't judge them by team or country or clan…" Naruto looked at the shocked faces of the Elite Jounins and the genins and sighed.

"Now who are we?"

….

"SHINOBI." They all said in unison making Naruto smile. 'Good they are learning and as soon as they learn to keep each other's back they'll become stronger.'

"Good now we'll tell you about today's training."

….

"What?" Naruto, Lee, Sakura and Ino shouted in shock.

"Hn…"

"Troublesome."

"But Naota nii-san! This is not fair! How can we beat all our sensei's together? And you are saying if we can't then we can't take part in chunin exams! How will I become hokage then?" he cried out gesturing at the jounins wildly.

"Why not Naruto? They are only four…you are 12…Itachi and me are not joining. We'll train with Shusui as soon as he gets here."

"But Naota nii." It was Sasuke, "Last time we fought sensei he didn't even needed his Shariingan to fight us! It's been what three months? We can't beat all of them together!"

"I agree with Uchiha Naota-san. It's not a fair way to judge us." It was Neji this time voicing his protest.

"Yeah! This is insane!" Kiba shouted, akamaru barked after him to show his support to his master.

"Is it really?" Naota asked raising an eyebrow. "At least you are not out numbered. What would you do if you are outnumbered and your opponent is an S-class ninja? Bow your head and accept your death?"

All the genins lowered their heads with a frown marring their faces as Naota continued, "This is not a game. Circumstances won't be in your favor every time. You need to learn how to adapt yourselves with the situation in hand. Get ready in five minutes, we are going to start now."

….

Naota and Itachi watched from the top of a large tree as the twelve genin charged at their senseis.

Naota sighed when he saw his younger self making an army of kage-bunsins and sighed, 'Was I really this stupid?' he wondered amusedly.

"Hey, Naota…don't you think it's a bit too much for them?" Itachi asked from beside him, "They are just genins…"

But Naota shook his head, "No Itachi I don't think so, they'll learn only when they are forced in a hard situation. They must be prepared for anything, you of all people should know how unpredictable

a shinobi's life is."

Itachi sighed heavily, "Yeah, you're right."

"Itachi when is Shisui coming?" Naota asked, he hasn't seen Shisui after his bandages were removed yesterday. The doctors has successfully replaced Shisui's lost eyes and are hopeful that he'll be able to use his bloodline soon.

They had told Shisui to stay a few days in the hospital but the Uchiha has refused saying he wants to start his training properly as soon as possible and has reassured them that he'd not try to activate his Sharingan and cause unnecessary strain on his eyes.

Shisui was supposed to meet them at six in the morning but Naota could tell by the sun's position that it's past six already.

"He should be here soon." Itachi replied softly, focusing his gaze back to the fight between four jounins and twelve genins…to his little brother.

"At this rate they are never going to make it." Itachi said to his companion and Naota could not agree more, they are a mess.

Sasuke and Neji are glaring at each other both trying to prove their bloodline will give them better advantage while Naruto is trying to get his teammate's attention but failing miserably.

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi sighed.

Hinata is trembling like a leaf at one corner and looking at neji like a role model. Kiba is trying to attack four jounins alone head on.

Shikamaru has tried to form a strategy at the starting but when he has realized that no one is going to listen to him he has backed off and now is watching the clouds lazily.

Lee is ranting about some youthfulness and all to Shino trying to convince that attacking other three jounins except for Gai-sensei would give them more advantage.

Chouji is busy with devouring his chips…

Tenten, Ino and Sakura are slightly better; at least they are working together but Sakur, being a medic is getting problems on forming plans of attack with the violent natured girl.

All in all…they look like a complete disaster, a bunch of brats and not shinobis at all.

"Whoa! What is happening here?"

Naota and Itachi both turned around when they heard Shisui's voice coming from behind them.

"What a scene…" Shisui mumbled as he sat down on a branch and looked at his nephew and his batch mates.

"Shisui." Naota greeted, "How are your eyes?" he asked.

The Uchiha is wearing thick black glasses to protect his eyes from getting infections and any unwanted harm.

"Good. They are fine. The doctors said if all goes well them I'll be able to use my Shiringan in a week." Shisui said smiling a little. It's been a long time since he has seen the light of day and after living in the darkness for so long it feels like dream to him…a very real dream.

"That really a good news Shisui." Naota replied and jumped of the tree, "Itachi you can start training with Shisui, I'll join you shortly but right now I think they need some push…" he said pointing a finger at the defeated looking genins.

Most of them are now panting hard and on their knees. Their bodies full of cuts and bruises. Well at least their teachers are taking the fight seriously, Naota thought as he walked up to the fallen genins.

"Gave up already?" Naota asked in a mocking tone, knowing full well that if anything could make them work harder that is the strike on their pride.

Sasuke, Neji and Naruto glared at him as they tried to get up on their feet. While Kiba and Akamaru directly jumped on him,

"This is all your fault! You bastard! You don't want us to take part in the chunin exams!" the Inuzuka shouted in anger.

A deathly silence setteled in the whole training ground as Kiba tried to place a punch on Naota but was thrown back like a rag doll by one hit of the older's hand, slumping against a large tree.

Everyone looked at the boy with wide disbelieving eyes, finally it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Apologize to Naota-nii san Kiba." He glared at the boy angrily, "How dare you talk to him like that?!" he shouted in rage.

The Inuzuka shook his head, slowly standing up on his legs, "No I won't." he snarled, "I'm right. That man doesn't want us to take part in the exam can't you see Naruto what is he trying to do?"

"Shut up Kiba! You know nothing about him. If he says it's necessary to take part in the exam then he's right." The young blonde shinobi walked over to Kiba and grabbed his collar angrily.

"Calm down Naruto." Naota put a hand on his younger self's shoulder and shook his head in disapproval.

Kurenai also appeared beside them, "Kiba apologize, is it how you behave around your elders?" she asked angrily.

Kiba lowered his head in shame, refusing to look up at his sensei's disappointed face, "I'm sorry…" he mumbled out feeling humiliated.

Naota sighed and then knelt down before the boy, making him look up to him.

"It's allright Kiba. I know you are angry and think that this is impossible. Let's try again, this time I'll help you all." He said looking towards the other genins who looked shocked yet relived.

"Nii-san!" Naruto shouted jumping on Naota's back, "Thank you! we'll definitely win if you are gonna help us!" he said smiling happily.

Naota shook his head, a small smile gracing his own lips, "I'll help you but I won't take part in the battle, I'll just tell you what you are doing wrong."

A shadow of doubt clouded the young shinobis' visions but nonetheless they nodded in agreement.

Naota walked in the middle of the group and knelt down, motioning all the genins to gather around him as he started explaining the things they should remember in a battle.

All the genins nodded in understanding, some looking ashamed of themselves and some looking simply speechless.

Naota smiled at them and stood up in the middle of the group.

He looked at the four jounins waiting for them to finish and gave them a curt nod to restart the session again.

And the battle between the twelve genins and their teachers began.

….

Exactly one hour later they had Kuranei trapped under Shikamaru's shadow binding jutsu, Gai trapped in Ino's mind transfer jutsu as Hinata used her gentle first on him, making him paralyzed. Kakashi was forced to reveal his Sharingan to fight them but yet had a hard time and now he's panting harshly from chakra exhaustion, unable to move.

Naruto has managed to fool Asuma by his shadow clones and henge, giving Sasuke an opportunity to catch him in his genjutsu. Though Asuma has broken it within a minute, that was all the time Neji has needed to use his sixty four palms on him.

The twelve genins smiled at each other, a look of mutual admiration in their eyes instead of rivalry or envy.

They all remembered the advice given to them prior to the fight.

 **Flashback**

"You have all learned to work as a three men team, now work as a shinobi of Konoha, respect each other and combine your attacks. Protect the weaker and fight with your brain not only with your jutsus.

Neji, Hinata you have the byakugan, the best ability to keep tracks on your enemy and detect hidden or surprise attacks." Both Huugas nodded their heads in understanding though in Hinata's case it was a bit reluctant.

"What are you afraid of Hinata?" Naota asked the Huuga heir softly.

"I-I…I'm not as strong as N-neji-nii san…" she shuttered out.

"So what Hinata? Your comrades are here to watch your back aren't they?"

The timid girl nodded to Naota.

"Sasuke, who do you think should be the strategist?" he asked the young Uchiha.

Sasuke looked around and frowned, "Me?" he asked reluctantly causing Naota to sigh, "Naruto?"

"…Shika." The blonde said softly looking at the lazy genius. Naota smiled at him.

"Where do you think a medics place should be?" Naota asked to no one in particular. But it was Ino who answered him, "In the middle where he or she could be easily approached if anyone gets injured."

"Correct. Now tell me who can spy on your enemy without noticing them?" Naota asked Kiba.

"I think Shino." He said pointing at the silent boy. Naota nodded silently.

"Brute force? Fighter for the front line?"

Naruto, Lee, Ten ten, Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Sasuke took a step forward.

"Good. Split up protect both the front and the back. Exhaust your enemy. The ones with the most stamina should go first." Naota told the genins.

He stood up, "Combine your attacks. Naruto's wind nature will help Sasuke's fire nature, Shikamaru and Ino's shadow binding and mind transfer can do well together, they can do well with the Huugas gentle first. Use your brain, create your own fighting style, together you can become an undefeatable group." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Sasuke your eyes are not to be compared with Neji's, it's not which one is better or more powerful, this is about which one will help you keep your comrades safe. Neji's are better in protecting people and yours are better in killing your enemy."

Naota stepped back, "Do your own part. Trust your comrades to watch your back because there are things you can never do alone." He said giving them a thumbs up.

 **Flashback End**

They all surrounded Naota, thanking him for his help and asking him to teach them new jutsus enthusiastically. The four jounins, Itachi and Shisui have also joined the group.

Naota rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, his childhood habit showing unconsciously. But the gesture didn't go unnoticed this time.

Shikamaru's of eyes narrowed at the gesture. Finding it similar to another person he knows. Brown eyes bore at Naota's deep blue before he shrugged his shoulder.

Yes, the gesture is similar, so are the eyes…but what could this mean? Is this man really Naruto's relative? But he says his last name is Takamine not Uzumaki….and Naruto has no living relative…

"Troublesome." Sikamaru sighed, may be he's just thinking too much…

Just then an ANBU appeared in front of them causing the group to stop the genins' celebration on defeating their senseis.

Everyone turned towards Asuma as the ANBU handed him a small scroll and disappeared.

Asuma read the scroll, his eyes widening, the small piece of paper fell from his hands as he looked up to meet his comrades' eyes.

"What is it Asuma? What happened?" Kakashi asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hokage-sama is dead. He was poisoned with a fatal poison."

…...

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave some reviews/favs/follows if you enjoyed it. I have decided to give this story monthly updates, So see you next month.**

 **Till then…Take care and bye. :D**


	12. Final warning

Naruto(Naota) knew he was broken. That he had lost the ability to mourn the death of a precious person long time ago. After all, after seeing so many deaths in a row it was something natural, yet standing at the funeral of the man he once used to call 'grand pa' Naruto felt oddly empty.

He placed a single white flower on the grave to show his respect before stepping back to his original place beside Itachi.

Everyone was standing there. Everyone Naruto had ever considered as a friend or comrade or something more than that was there, clad in black clothes, mourning the loss of one great man, one great Hokage.

Naruto could not help but feel like a failure again. This was not supposed to happen, the Sandime hokage was not supposed to die…but more than the loss of the man Naruto regretted the way he had died. In his timeline, this man had died a hero, like a hokage should die but here…

He sighed heavily. Somehow this felt like his fault. He can still remember how Hiruzen used to believe and encourage him when he was a child, the man had trusted him, even in this timeline, but he had even failed to give the old man the death he deserves.

Doubts filled the future Hokage's mind. What if I can't make it right? What if Madara wins again? What if I don't get enough time?

From the corner of his eyes he saw his younger self consoling a young Konohamaru and felt a pang of sorrow in his chest.

He should have killed Danzo when he had the opportunity. Now the man had escaped and he was so unfamiliar with the man's chakra that he couldn't sense him even in his sage mode.

Naruto clenched his firsts, things were changing and he had no knowledge of the future anymore…would Orochimaru attack? Would they even be able to bring Madara back to life? Maybe he could find Obito now and try to change his heart? Maybe he should annihilate the whole akasuki…then they won't be able to gather the bijuus.

So many possibility and if with every change he makes the future changes accordingly then how will he predict his moves?

Sighing he closed his eyes. Something Itachi had said to him in his world flashed in his mind, "You can't always do things alone…rely on your comrades." He was right…Naruto had never worked alone…maybe he needed some help…but who…?

…Shikamaru…

He must to talk to Shikamaru. He's just a genin now but still he's smarter than anyone else he could trust. He would tell Shikamaru everything...tomorrow he'd tell him everything.

….

Naruto(Naota) walked through the silent street of Konoha idly. It was still early morning and most of the people were probably still sleeping.

Naruto breathed in deeply, the morning breezes always made him feel calm. It had been three days since the funeral and he had not been able to talk to Shikamaru yet.

Asuma has left the village for a C rank mission with his team after the funeral. So, Naruto had nothing better to do than train the remaining genins and observe the things happening around him carefully.

The ANBU team sent to retrieve Danzo had failed and came back yesterday night. Which Naruto was not surprised about, Danzo had many loyal people who'd make him invisible until he thinks it's safe for him.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh…that one man! One Danzo Shimura had ruined everything. Next time he would make sure to get rid of the man…completely.

Tsunade was selected as the Godime Hokage...another thing he had expected, Jiriaya had returned to the village too and his younger self had managed to meet him coincidentally again…

Naruto wandered if his godfather had wanted to see him himself at that time. Maybe that is the reason in both timelines he managed to convince Jiraiya to train him.

He just hoped his younger self would be able to convince Tsunade like he had done all those years ago…Otherwise he had no idea how much trouble Konoha would be in without a good leader, he didn't think Kakashi is ready to become Hokage yet.

He stopped when he reached the large gates of the Nara clan compound. Asuma's team had returned yesterday night which means his lazy genius friend should be asleep now. Oh well in that case he'd have to disturb his beauty sleep.

Entering the compound Naruto made his way towards the clan head's house and knocked the front door softly.

"Takamine-san what are you doing here at this hour?" it was Shikaku who opened the door and raised an eyebrow at his unexpected guest questionably.

"Good morning Nara-san. I'm here to take Shikamaru for today's training, his teams has missed the last two sessions of the special training…so I thought we should start early today." Naruto replied respectfully to the Nara clan head.

"Hmm..troublesome…he's sleeping. Come I'll show you his room. See if you can wake him up…It's too troublesome for me." The brunette yawned and opened the door wider to allow Naruto in.

"Thank you Nara-san." Naruto said following the man inside the house.

* * *

"So troublesome. Let me sleep." Shikamaru wrapped the blanket around himself when it was once again forcefully yanked away from his grasp.

The lazy genious sighed and cracked an eye open looking at his new sensei with a frown in his face, "It's only four in the morning I'll be there before six, let me sleep now!" he mumbled out closing his eyes again and trying to go back to the dream world.

"Shikamaru...come on wake up. You have missed last two sessions and besides I need to talk to you about something important." Naruto sighed, god was Shikamaru this lazy when he was a genin?

…Probably yes…

"You are so troublesome…fine but you have to play shogi with me first then." The brunette said sitting up lazily and rubbing his eyes.

Naruto hesitated for a moment but then nodded. Well if this was the only way to get him out of the bed.

Shikamaru quickly left the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day telling Naruto to get the board from the bedside drawer and prepare it.

'He should be a good opponent.' The lazy genius smirked internally as he stepped in the shower.

* * *

"This is impossible." Shikamaru could not believe it. He stared at the board with wide disbelieving eyes and then turned his gaze towards his opponent.

"How did you do it? No one has ever been able to draw a match with me except for father….just…just how…?" the brunette went through every moves he had made internally but he could not understand where he had gone wrong until it was too late!

When his astonishment faded away Shikamaru felt a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. It is the best match he had played in a while. It seemed like he had finally found a worthy opponent.

Hmm…troublesome…

On the other hand Naruto too was staring at the board with a longing in his eyes. They used to play it every day before but as responsibilities increased along with the burden…those things became a luxury they could not afford anymore.

The last time he has played with his advisor was before the war, before the destruction...it was a good time. He smiled softly at the boy sitting in front of him, even as a genin his friend was as sharp as he was as an adult.

He was so used to Shikamaru's playing style that he was sure that he'd be able to beat this younger Shikamaru easily but it seemed like his friends were much more capable as genins than he remembered them to be.

'You are the best person I could trust this secrete with Shikamaru.' Naruto thought.

"Let's go Shikamaru. It's time for training." He said getting up from his seat and making his way towards the door.

"Yes Sensei." The Shikamaru murmured and folded the board before following the man out.

….

"Ero-senin…" young Naruto whined, "Let's go Ero-senin…you promised me you'll teach me a cool jutsu!"

"Shut up Brat! Let me do my research." The legendary shanin mumbled back peeking through the bushes at the ladies bathing in the river.

"Ero seeenin…"

"Brat!"

"Damn Naota nii is better teacher then you are! Sexy no jutsu!" smoke covered the blonde boy and when it cleared there was a young girl with long blond hair giving the white haired shanin a seductive look. She winked and blew a kiss at him.

"Whooaaa!" blood started to flow out of the Shanin's nose and young Naruto broke the jutsu, returning to his real form.

"Eh? Ero-senin?"

"Oh! Oh my god…you have to do it again. Promise me you'll do it again and I'll teach you a cool jutsu."

"…fine…" the young genin agreed reluctantly.

Sometimes he regretted coming with this pervert instead of training with Naota-nii but Ero-senin has taught him how to summon toads. Which was really cool and even Naota nii can't do that! Besides everyone was saying that Ero-senin is one of the strongest ninjas in the whole five nations after the kages…he can help him to get stronger…stronger than even his nii-san then he'll spar with nii-san like an equal.

Naruto grinned at the thought. Yup, he'll definitely make that happen...believe it.

* * *

"Sensei, I think Ino and Chouzy missed those classes too so why am I the only one here?" Shikamaru asked; lazily leaning against a tree and looking around the empty training ground for any signs of his teammates.

Naruto sighed. It's time. He needed to tell Shikamaru everything and make him believe too…and somehow he had a feeling this is not going to be easy.

"Yes. I need to talk to you." Naruto said without delaying the inevitable any further. Shikamaru yawned and murmured a troublesome under his breath before sitting down under the tree he was leaning against before.

"Can you feel my chakra Shikamaru?" he asked causing Shikamaru to frown and shake his head.

"None of us could…you always hide your chakra signature perfectly...Asuma sensei has once said that even the sensory types can't feel your chakra."

Naruto nodded and slowly released his chakra. Shikamaru was not the best at reading chakra signatures but knowing him he would probably find his signature familiar.

Keeping an eye on the genin's expression Naruto slowly dispelled his henge revealing his natural blond hair and more prominent whisker marks on his cheeks. He heard Shikamaru grasp in surprise and raised one blonde eyebrow at him.

"Do I look familiar?"

"Troublesome. You know very well you do…you kinda look like…the fourth….and with those whisker marks….an older version of Naruto."

As soon as the words left his mouth Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock…it was easy saying those words but the things those words are implying quite hard for him to grasp at once.

"Naruto is the fourth's son! God but how could we miss it? They look almost the same! But If...if you are the fourth…then how are you alive?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the elder man, this is too suspicious, "Are you some imposter trying to take over the village by claiming to be the fourth himself? You…you killed the Hokage?"

Shikamaru's hands reached in his pouch and he pulled out a kunai. His mind running wild with several possible and impossible explanation of the situation he was currently in.

"Relax Shikamaru..if I was a imposter or was trying to take over the village do you thing I'd have bothered to henge myself at all? Or showed you my true face instead of someone with more influence?" the blonde said.

The lazy genius's frown deepened, these words made sense…if the man had any ulterior motives then he would not be sitting here with him and telling him these things…but….

"So you are saying that you are the fourth Hokage?" the brunette asked sharply.

Naruto shook his head, "I never said that either. I'm not the fourth Hokage…do you think he had whiskers?"

"The only person I know who has whiskers is Naruto…so you are his brother?" Shikamaru asked still frowning and trying to connect the dots which still too hazy to pin point correctly, "Shouldn't you tell this to Naruto if you are his relative?"

This time the elder blonde sighed. He slowly lay down on the soft grass and stared at the sky, "Shikamaru, do you want to watch the clouds with me?"

"Whoa-? What are yo-"

"Listen Shikamaru what I'm going to tell you is not something you'll want to hear or like to believe but please listen to me first….I…I need your help and for that you need to know everything….just hear me out ok?"

Hesitantly the young Nara nodded and he too lied down beside the elder man on his back. The kunai was still tightly clutched in his hand but he focused his attention on the things the man beside him is speaking trying to find out a connection between the things happened in past few minutes.

* * *

"I…This is ridicules! You want me to believe in this story without any solid proof?" Shikamaru looked at his companion disbelievingly.

"What proof do you want Shikamaru? I can tell you village secrets which you don't know and will think that I'm making it up. I can tell you about the jinchurikies and bijuus but you don't know anything about them either….I can tell you things about Naruto that only he knows right now but then again you'd think I'm lying…"

"Tell me about myself then."

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette.

"If I was or maybe I should say will be your advisor or Naruto's advisor…whatever…this is too troublesome…then you must know everything about my strengths and weaknesses right? Tell me about the jutsu I'm currently trying to figure out…I haven't told anybody about that but if what you're saying is true than…I'm sure my future self must have figured out that piece."Shikamaru said evenly.

"I knew it was a good idea to seek your help." Naruto murmured looking at the younger version of his friend, he gave Shikamaru a small smile before standing up and forming a few hand seals quickly.

Naruto's lips curled in a small smirk as his own shadow under him started to expand and soon a whole area of two meters around him was frozen under his jutsu, unable to make a single move….even the leaves of the trees stopped their rustling as the light breeze blew over them, the birds in the sky froze when their shadow fell under the jutsu's range. It seemed like time has stopped moving for a moment.

"You had taught me this one when I mastered using all the six elements completely…it has helped a lot." Naruto said before releasing the jutsu with a small sigh.

"I-impossible…" Shikamaru shuttered…this was what he was trying to do for months, with this technique he'd be able to freeze all his enemies around him with one move and his team will finish them easily from outside of the jutsu's range…and here the man was doing a much better version than he had ever managed…

"Tell me what is it you need my help with Hokage-sama." The brunette kneeled down on his knees and bowed deeply.

* * *

"Right! Center! Right! Left! Do it faster Hinata…you are doing a lot better than before. Good. Start over."

"T-thank you N-naota nii-san." the Huuga heiress blushed brightly at the complement and resumed her position again to start over. She looked around her where more clones of Naota were training others and wondered why someone like him was bothering so much with genins like them…it seemed really unnatural.

"Focus Hinata!"

The girl barely dodged the fist coming at her and stumbled on her feet.

"Don't lose your focus, your enemy won't give you warning."

She nodded her head vigorously…the last thing she wanted was to disappoint her new sensei.

"Do you think you can handle a fight with Neji now Hinata?" Naota asked dodging her first attack.

"N-no…I don't t-think so sensei…" she shuttered out.

"Really? Let's find out how much behind you are then ok?" he caught her wrist while his clone did same to Neji.

At the same time all the other clones disappeared in puffs of smokes as Shikamaru and Naota walked in the training ground.

"Ok everyone…let's see how much you have improved. I'll pair you up randomly and all you need to do is pin your opponent on the ground for ten seconds. Remember one thing don't rely on your strength only…try to find you opponents weakness."

Everyone nodded in understanding and gathered around their sensei. They looked at Shikamaru questionably when the brunette joined them but the lazy genius just shrugged.

Naota carefully picked each pair which was the most comparable.

"All right Sakura. You are with me…you are going to help them heal afterwards…this way we can see how much you have improved in your medical nin jutsu."

The pink haired konuichi nodded. She wanted to fight too…but because of Naruto's absence they are short in numbers so it was all right…after all medical nin jutsu is something she is better at than fighting.

"All right…first Hinata Huuga and Neji Hugga. Others watch the match and tell me where they are going wrong..I want to test your analyzing ability too."

"Ready everyone? Begin."

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Naota nii-san." Sasuke called out and pushed the front door open. The house was dark and empty. He frowned, Naota-nii was supposed to have dinner with them but he was already an hour late which was really unnatural.

Slowly Sasuke made his way towards the bed room. He could see light coming out of the room…which meant the door is open. Sasuke's frown deepened, has something happened to Naota nii? The thought itself was unbelievable…Naota nii was strong…probably even stronger than his nii-san…no one could harm him!

Cautiously Sasuke peeked inside the room from the corner of the door and sighed in relief when he saw Naota sitting on the bed with a note pad in his hands, scribing something furiously on it, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Naota nii-san." He called out again. This got the attention of the man sitting on the bed.

Naota quickly removed the notepad and stood up.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke noticed the tense posture and the tired eyes of the man and furred his brows in concern.

"Naota nii you were supposed to join us for dinner…but it's already one hour late." He said softly entering the room.

Naota leaned against the bed and looked at the wall clock which was showing 8:30 pm. His eyes widened and he sighed heavily.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke…tell Itachi I'll join you tomorrow. I was just busy with work and it slipped from my mind."

Sasuke frowned again. He analyzed the man in front of him carefully…Naota-nii looked paler than normal.

"Are you sick Naota nii? You know you don't need to work so hard to train us." He walked over to the other man and pushed him lightly on the bed, making him sit down on the soft mattress,

"After the first round when you up paired me and Neji and Shikamaru and lee for another round you were training the others again aren't you? We are doing a lot better already…Hinata almost matched Neji today…" he sat down beside Naota, "Nii-san you are doing more for us than anyone has ever done. You don't need to push yourself so hard."

Naota smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "You worry too much Sasuke…I'm fine."

Sasuke huffed at the gesture, "Hn. You know what I'm going to bring you dinner and tell nii-san that you are feeling sick…if you don't feel good by morning then nii-san can call a medic for you."

"I'm fine Sasuke. Really, just a little tired. You don't need to bother Itachi."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine…but if you don't get better by tomorrow then I'm telling him anyway." With this he walked out of the room.

Naota watched his retreating back and felt a sense of nostalgia. This is a scene he has seen so many times…

"I wish you were my best friend, the Sasuke from my time…then you would have told me what I should do right now." He mumbled out.

He flipped through the pages of the notepad he was working on and frowned, "This is not good…not good at all. I don't have much time left…because today TIME has given him the final warning."

 **FLASHBACK**

It was raining. Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground, soaked to the bones as he practiced resenshuriken. He felt contented…it was a wired feeling now a days. Naruto knew there was something wrong about this place, about the all too familiar set up...something bad is going to happen…he could feel it.

"This is really an interesting thing to watch." A deep voice came from behind Naruto.

The blonde's head snapped back at the man standing under a large tree, smirking at him with an amused expression.

"TIME." Naruto acknowledge. Now he could understand what is weird. He was not feeling any pain in this encounter with TIME but he could feel that what would happen would be much much worse today.

"Why am I not in pain today TIME? Aren't you going to suck my spiritual energy?" he asked in a low voice.

A deep laugh rung through the empty training ground, "Why? Do you want to be in pain?" the man asked chuckling.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man but said nothing, waiting for the man to continue. There must be a reason for his visit.

"I'm here to give you a final warning Uzumaki…you have four weeks left…four weeks to save your world…"

Naruto's eyes widened at the words, "What?!"

TIME walked forward and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, "Prepare to say your goodbyes again Uzumaki...you'll lose this game." He mumbled to the man's ears.

Naruto shoved the cloaked man back with a harsh glare, "No. It's too soon I need more time. I can't lose this chance."

"Well it seems like you are going to lose it….you are just all talk." The cloaked figure smirked.

"TIME please", Naruto pleaded…he'll beg this man if he needs to his pride be damned…but he needs to convenience TIME to grant him more time…four weeks…Naruto shook his head…nothing would change in four weeks, "I need more time…at least four months more…please I'll do anything."

The black cloaked man sat down on the rain soaked ground and looked up at the blonde shinobi, "There is nothing I can do for you Uzumaki…the span of your stay in this time line was determined by your own jutsu."

"There has to be something…there is always a second choice. Just tell me."

"Fine. There is only one thing you can do now….take my place, become time yourself and change your future."

Naruto was all too ready to accept the offer, he was desperate, if he became TIME he'd be able to make everything right. Naruto was about to say something but TIME cut him off,

"Understand the consequences before you make your decision. Once you accept it, you can't give it up. You will live on, throughout the decades and centuries, bringing pain and misery in people's life and healing them….Yes, you can change your future that way but remember that you will be the one to take their life too. The time never stops for anyone and if you are its controller then you'll be the one who'll slaughter every single person in the world."

….

….

Naruto's head was spinning. He had not thought about these things...could he do this? Save everyone and then kill them by his own hands?

No. No he couldn't. There has to be another way.

"TIME I-I can't-" Naruto cursed himself mentally for the slight stammer in his voice but TIME cut him off again before he could finish his words.

"You have four weeks to think about it Uzumaki. We'll meet at the end of the four weeks. Farewell." With that the cloaked man disappeared in the shadows leaving a trembling Naruto standing alone in the rain.

"Damn you TIME. Damn you!" Naruto shouted and punched the nearby tree which split into half, "I'll find another way. This can't be the end. This is not the end."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Hello everyone. This one is the April's update which I missed due to my semesters. So, I'll try to update once again this month.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think about it. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Have a good day. I'll see you soon. :D**


	13. Discovery

**I want to thank everyone who faved or followed the story and specially the bomb, khokha, Naruto x Honoka and mi5tan for their reviews and support.**

 **To lightfuture: The timeline where Naruto has returned to, team 7 has already finished the wave country mission which means the Naruto of this time already has Iruka and his team's acknowledgement. Naota( Future Naruto) knew himself well enough that he would not have betrayed Konoha after these events. It was Sasuke who needed to change his mind. Thank you too for your review, I hope that you are stisfied with my answer.**

 **I'm terrible with grammar! Please excuse my mistakes or point them out if you want to.**

* * *

"Nii-san." Sasuke knocked on the bedroom door of his brother, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked a bit unsure. He could hear his brother and cousin whispering something to each other but could not figure out what it was.

"Come in Sasuke, the door is open." Itachi's voice called out from the inside of the room.

Sasuke slid the door open and stepped in the room. His brother was sitting on the desk while Shisui was on the bed. Sasuke frowned when he saw a weird pattern of Sharingan in Shisui's eyes but that disappeared as soon as Sasuke's eyes fell on him.

'The mangekyo Sharingan…So, Shisui have it too.' Sasuke thought a bit disappointed. So, he was the only Uchiha who didn't have the mangekyo…

"Do you need something Sasuke?" it was Shisui who asked the question this time.

That snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts and he mentally cursed himself for feeling jealous…he didn't need those eyes…it was not worth the price he would have to pay…

"What were you doing with your Sharingan activated Shisui?" Sasuke asked. He could not help his curiosity.

"You see Sasuke I can't control my eyes as effortlessly as I used to do before so Itachi was helping me with it." Shisui said with a tight smile leaving the part that it was his mangekyo he was having trouble with out from his explanation.

"Now why are you here at this time Sasuke?" Shisui asked again.

Sasuke seemed a little embarrassed for answering him with another question the first time. So he quickly stated his purpose, "Well, I went to Naota-nii's house as you asked me to but I think he is sick…I told him that I'll tell you to call a medic but he refused."

"Well may be he is a little exhausted Sasuke." Itachi said softly, "I think he'll tell us if he needs medical attention, you are worrying over nothing."

"Maybe…" Sasuke mumbled quietly. He didn't think it was nothing, Naota-nii seemed too worried about something and the way he scribed on his note pad…it seemed like something had happened after they had returned from their training that evening.

"Itachi, he was scribing furiously on his notebook when I reached there and I saw a hint of fear in his eyes I've never seen before…I don't think it's just from exhaustion…something seemed wrong…" he whispered out the last part.

Itachi and Shisui exchanged a brief glance and Itachi frowned slightly, "All right Sasuke, I'll talk to him tomorrow, ok? I think you should get him some dinner though."

"I was going to do that nii-san." Sasuke quickly turned around and left the room with a soft good night.

Itachi sighed as soon as the door closed behind the young raven. He looked at Shisui unsurely. Shisui returned his gaze, a frown marring his face.

"What do you think it is Shisui?" Itachi asked softly.

Shisui shook his head and sighed heavily, "I don't know Itachi but I told you before I've noticed some changes in him in past few days…he seemed more worried and exhausted than before."

"Since Sandime's death." Itachi corrected him, "Do you think that he's playing some tricks? I mean his story is too unbelievable to believe and besides…sandime-sama…" he trailed off not really sure about the topic.

"I don't think so Itachi. I mean whatever he told us about our pasts were absolutely correct and were secretes no one but the Hokage should know…besides why would he help us if he was our enemy?" Shisui put his chin on his palm and looked at his best friend.

"To gain our trust?" Itachi supplied, "I mean he helped in imprisoning Danzo but he escaped, he was close with Sandime and he died…I think we have believed him too easily…he could have some bloodline like the yamanaka clan's and had probably read your mind when you were unconscious…it is possible isn't it? Besides he hides his chakra completely all the time…"

"So what are you suggesting Itachi? That we should spy on him? I mean what you are saying makes sense but I really don't think Sandime would make such a great mistake in judging someone." Shisui stood up from the bed, preparing to leave for the night.

"There is no harm in being cautious is there Shisui, we are ninjas and it's our instinct to be suspicious…I think tomorrow we should check his house…maybe we'll get something." Itachi said standing up from the chair and walking towards his bed.

"Fine." Shisui replied, "Good night Itachi." With that Shisui left the room and closed the door behind him.

Itachi lay down and closed his eyes, "Just who are you really Takamine? I'm sure there are things you are hiding from us but how big are your secretes?"

* * *

"Jiraiya." Tsunade slurred out and sipped her drink as both Jiraya and Naruto slipped on the chairs facing the legendary medic-nin in the small restaurant.

Jiraiya quickly snatched the glass from his former teammate's hands, "Long time no see, huh Tsunade-hime?"

"Give me my shake back!" Tsunade snapped banging her first on the table so hard that a large crack appeared on the middle of the table.

"Tsunade-sama!" A black haired woman who was sitting beside her cried out in shock and tried to stop her from breaking anything else,

"Please stop Tsunade-sama! We can't pay for this!"

The blonde haired shanin huffed and crossed her arms. Jiraiya almost laughed at the childish behavior…almost…but controlled himself at the last moment, after all he was not suicidal!

"Ero senin. Who is this drunken hag? Why are we here? You were supposed to train me that cool jutsu this morning and then we were supposed to find the next Hokage!" Naruto whispered in Jiraiya's ear.

"Oh, she is the one we were searching for Naruto, she is Tsunade senju, my teammate and the chosen fifth Hokage."

Naruto stared at the woman in front of him and then at Jiraiya disbelievingly, his mouth opening and closing in shock.

"This drunk old hag is going to be the next Hokage?!" Naruto cried out standing up and pointing his finger at the legendary medic-nin. Jiraiya crossed his fingers and prayed to every god that Tsunade had not heard that or was too drunk to understand that…God if she had heard what Naruto said then…

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT!" Tsunade jumped up on her feet and once again and slammed her first on the table. This time the table broke in two. The other occupants of the restaurant stopped eating and turned their attention towards the fuming blonde woman, looking at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

Shizune and Jiraiya winced when they heard the owner shout and rush towards them.

"Tsunade…"

"Tsunade-sama…."

"Wow hag you are strong…" Naruto mumbled in astonishment.

"WHY YOUUU…"

Jiraiya shook his head and stood up, "Come on Tsunade lets go outside." He said placing a bill on the broken table that would cover its price. Then he grabbed the collar of the genin's jacket and dragged him out. They had a long and eventful day ahead of them…the toad shanin thought sighing heavily.

* * *

"What do you think Shikmaru?" Naruto(Naota) asked his advisor as he explained yesterday's dream and what he wanted to do about it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, "I…are you sure you'll be able to do it before the deadline? I mean I'm not saying that you can't but-"

"Naruto stopped him before he could continue further, "Shika, you don't need to be nervous around me. Just be yourself." He said, "And to answer your question, no, I'm not sure but I can't see another option."

Shikamaru nodded, the idea sounded ridicules and it included one of his classmate's life…but still if the future waiting for them was the annihilation of their motherland then it was worth a shot.

"But if it doesn't work out…" Naruto paused for a moment, "I'll tell you every single details about the enemies Shika every single thing we have learnt during the battle, strengths and weaknesses, if it doesn't work out then you need to find a solution before it's too late. I'm counting on you Shika."

The lazy genius nodded, eyes steeling in determination as he attentively listened to the details and secretes he would have never believed if anyone else had told him. This would be the longest and hardest mission of his life and he was determined not to fail his friend and Hokage once again.

* * *

"Takamine-san." Itachi called out politely knocking the front door. The door was not locked but Itachi knew there would be traps if he placed a foot inside the door. But Itachi would not be a 'S' class missing nin once if he could not even disable some traps!

Pushing the door open Itachi stepped inside and activated his sharingan, Shisui followed him without a word.

"Takamine-san, are you here?" Itachi called out again. He needed to make sure that the man was not at home first. If it was someone else he could have confirmed it from their chakra but it was Takamine Naota so that possibility was out of question here.

Efficiently both the Uhcihas avoided all the well placed traps and casually made their way towards the bedroom.

"I think I should check the kitchen and living room." Shisui whispered to his friend, Itahi nodded in agreement.

Finally reaching the bedroom Itachi knocked softly on the door and pushed it open when no response was heard from inside. The room was completely dark and silent. Itachi scanned the room quickly with his Sharingan before deactivating his dojutsu.

'No, there was no one there' he thought. Shisui appeared behind him at that moment, "He's not in the living room or kitchen." He said stepping inside the bedroom.

"Seems like he's not here either." Itachi murmured finally breathing a sigh of relief, the water is not running so he can't be in the bathroom either which meant they were quite lucky, Takamine Naota had already left. Itachi flicked the light switch on and white light illuminated the whole room.

"Let's start Shisui. We need to leave as soon as possible. Copy anything you think suspicious with your sharingan. We can't leave any evidences of us being here, so please be careful."

Shisui huffed in annoyance, "Yeah yeah I know. I was in the ANBU too if you remember…" he muttered under his breath.

They started with the closet at the far end of the room. It was almost empty only some cloths were haphazardly thrown in a pile there. Closing it they went to search the drawers on the night stand. They too looked like the closet…empty.

Itachi sighed. Shisui was checking the bed but he was quite sure they would not find anything there either. May be they should check the basement next. He remembered Naota telling him that he didn't use any other room but the bedroom, kitchen and living room but one should not believe the man he was spying on!

"Nothing Itachi. There is nothing here!" Shisui said, "I told you this is a complete waste of time."

Itachi sighed, he had no idea why Shisui trusted the man so much. "I'll go check the basement. I think you should check the spare bedrooms."

With that Itachi made his way towards the door but stopped when his eyes fell on the dustbin behind the door.

It was full with torn and crumpled papers.

'He was scribing something furiously on his notebook…I saw fear in his eyes.' Sasuke's words echoed in his mind and he rushed towards the dustbin.

"Itachi?" Shisui frowned when he saw Itachi taking the crumpled balls of papers out of the basket and spreading them on the floor. He walked over to his friend and knelt down beside him, "What are these?"

Itachi started at the papers for a few moments before handing them to Shisui, "you tell me Shisui, you have always been better in funnjutsu than me. What does these mean?" he asked pointing at the symbols drawn on the paper.

Shisui took the paper from Itachi's hands and looked at the symbols closely. Indeed they looked like some kind of funnjutsu but Shisui had never seen something like them in his whole eighteen years of life.

He shook his head and opened another torn paper. The characters drawn there was almost the same but it seemed like the base design of the seal was different.

Shisui frowned and shook his head before meeting Itachi's eyes, "I don't know what they are Itachi…I've never seen something like them ever…"

The Uchiha prodigy sighed heavily and quickly activated his Sharingan memorizing every single detail of the pages quickly before crumbling them in balls again and throwing them in the dustbin again.

"I think we need to do some research Shisui. You remember what Sasuke was saying yesterday? Takamine seemed distraught about something and was scribing on his notepad furiously…I think these seals will give us all the answers we need." He said slowly making his way out of the house.

Shisui nodded reluctantly, this really was something they needed to look deeply into, after all a funnjutsu expert is always more dangerous than a regular ninja…you would not even know what they were planning until it was too late.

* * *

Electricity cracked in the air as Sasuke rammed a chidori through the tree splitting it in half as its pieces flew away in different directions.

Sasuke panted heavily as the electricity slowly died down. He sat down on the ground cross legged and stared at the tree for a few moments.

"I think I'm getting better at this…" he mumbled. He could not practice this today anymore. Kakashi sensei had strictly forbidden him from doing this more than twice in a day, saying that disobeying him may be life threatening for him, Sasuke sighed, he did not wish to die today, thank you very much.

He was bored. There was no one he could spar with. He had waited on the bridge, team 7's meeting spot form 6 a.m. to 8a.m only to find out that Kakashi had a solo mission outside the village and they had next two days off.

Disappointed he had went to Sakura's house to see if she could help him with his chakra control but her parents had said that Kakashi had told her about their day off the previous night, so she had volunteered for the morning shift at the hospital today.

Neji and Lee were busy with their sensei since Naota-nii had cancelled that day's training for some personal reasons and had disappeared somewhere.

Even Naruto was out of the village with the great toad shanin, "Damn." the youngest Uchiha cursed under his breath, "Everyone is doing something productive unlike me…"

He had decided to practice his new moves alone when he found no one to train with but now after three hours of training alone he was feeling really utterly bored.

'I used to train hours by myself before but now…' Sasuke had no idea what had changed from that time or maybe he did have an idea but even when Sasuke was a child he used to train alone then why can't he stand being lonely now a days?

Shoving his hands in his pocket Sasuke started walking towards the direction of his home.

'I never wanted to train alone…' he thought, 'I wanted to train with nii-san but he never had the time.' Sasuke kicked the pebbles on his path, his mind lost in thoughts.

"But now things are different." he mumbled, now the whole rookie nine, their senseis, his brother, Naota-nii trained together most of the time. They helped each other to understand their mistakes, put bandages on each other's wounds, shared meals and talked about unimportant things…it was like…they had become a family.

Sasuke stopped in his steps and thought about the whole thing again. A family…when he was in the academy he had thought that the others were weak but now spending so much time with them he could see that they were all strong in their own way and together…they were almost unstoppable.

Smiling Sasuke increased his pace, Itachi and Shisui should be home today maybe he could train with them!

* * *

Itachi ran his fingers through his now lose hair and sighed in frustration, "Shisui did you find anything?" he asked his friend as he shut his book closed and opened another one on advanced sealing.

They were at the basement of his house where his father had the best library one could imagine having. Thousands of books and scrolls, rare and valuable were stored inside the Uchiha main house without anyone's knowledge.

"I'm trying Itachi and I think I might have an idea…but…." He trailed off when something caught his eyes. He quickly took the piece of paper where Itachi had drawn the seals and matched it with the one in the book in his hand.

But after a few moments he sighed and placed the page back on the table.

Itachi stood up from his chair and looked at the page his friend was looking at. His eyes widened when he saw the similarity between them, "I think you found it Shisui."

Shisui shook his head, "No Itachi look closely…" he pointed to a particular area on the page, "They are different and in case of seals little things like these matters a lot."

"Shisui it's been hours but we haven't even figured which base design he has used! How would we find out what he is planning if we can't even figure this out?" it was rare for him to feel this frustrated, after all he was the a strategic genius, he knew how to keep his cool but right now he could not help himself, they had searched through most of the books and yet found nothing of importance.

Shisui stood up too closing the book and turning around he met his friend's eyes, "I…Itachi I think the base design he has used is something he has invented himself…" he said with a hint of awe in his tone.

Itachi blinked at that, "Oh. Then how-"

Shisui interrupted him before he could ask anything, "But they seemed like a mixture Uzumaki sealing technique and some other technique unknown to me…"

Itachi looked at his friend with disbelieve, "You know as well as I do that Uzumaki's sealing can't be used by anyone but an Uzumaki and there are not much Uzumaki's left anymore. How could he use such a technique?"

"I know Itachi but Uzumaki's were funnjutsu experts so is Naota and his chakra…He uses hundreds of shadow clones without breaking a sweat Itachi…no one should have that much chakra…if…"

"If he is not a jinchuruki…"Itachi finished for him. His brain quickly connecting all the dots and Itachi grasped in surprise when the realization drowned into him.

….a time traveler….

….a konoha ninja who knows too much about them….

….a jinchuriki…

….and an Uzumaki…

"Shisui do you really think it's possible?" Itachi whispered out.

The other Uchiha nodded his head in affirmation, "I think he is Uzumaki Naruto Itachi…Sasuke's teammate."

Itachi placed a shaking hand on his forehead, "Damn…how did we miss it Shisui? Now that I think about it…their eyes are same and if you ignore his hair and put whisker marks on his face then…"

"They looked almost the same." Shisui said, "That is why he knew so much about us Itachi, Sasuke must have told him about us."

Itachi nodded in agreement, "Uzumaki Naruto huh? The son of-"

Just then the door of the library opened and the youngest Uchiha walked in, "What are you two talking about? What did I tell Naruto?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think of it. See you next month with a new chapter. Have a good day. :D**


	14. Tsunade

**Thank you everyone wh has reviewed, faved and followed. I was not active on the site for a while so sorry if I haven't relied to any review…I've read them and I'm really really thankful for your support.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

….

"Oh. Sasuke. it's you…" Shisui mumbled as he saw his cousin enter the library with a shout.

Sasuke nodded and murmured an apology for entering without permission and asked the same question that had made him berg in the room like that in the first place, "What were you guys talking about? About Naruto?"

Itachi sighed, "It's not nothing Sasuke." he said to his brother who looked at him with a suspicious look, "Don't lie aniki. Please I don't want you to hide things from me anymore." He said firmly.

Itachi glanced at his best friend for help, this was not something they could share with Sasuke at the moment…

Shisui took the hint quickly and joined in the conversation, "Sasuke it's something you need to ask your teammate. We can't tell you about this…it's his secrete."

Itachi glared at his friend. While Shisui had made a believable excuse to get rid of their current problems, this may create cracks in the bond between his brother's teammates. If Naruto had not told his teammates about Kyuubi then it was something he wasn't ready to share.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on a chair, "Does it have something to do with the reason why people treat him like shit? I've always wondered about it…" Sasuke trailed off at the last part. He had always thought it had something to do with Naruto being a prank star but now after spending so much time with him Sasuke knew there was something his friend was hiding.

Itachi nodded at Sasuke, "You can ask him when he returns. He'll tell you if he trusts you enough." He said to his brother who frowned, "But nii-san weren't you talking about me telling him about something?"

Itachi blinked at him…god how much had Sasuke heard before entering the room? He sighed, "Well we were wondering if you have talked about Mangekyo Sharingan with your teammates." The older of the three said hoping to god that Sasuke would not ask any more questions.

"What? Of course no Nii-san, Shisui why would you think something like that? I'd never share my clan secretes with anyone." Sasuke said a bit annoyed that his brother has so little faith in him.

"It's fine Sasuke, you don't need to get worked up about it." Shisui said hurriedly, "We were just wondering…it would not have been a problem even if you have told them about it…it's fine really."

Sasuke huffed and looked away.

"Yes Sasuke I think you should have told them anyway." Itachi said, "You teammates are just as much important as your family…besides you all seem close."

Sasuke glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes and exhaled deeply. It still bothered him when he thought about the years he had isolated himself from everyone to kill his own brother…thinking that his teammates will make him weak while in reality he was the one who was making their team weak…but now…

"Yes. Specially after Naota nii-san has started helping us…we have become closer than we were before." Sasuke said softly, feeling grateful to the man yet again.

A comfortable silence engulfed the three Uchihas, each enjoying the simple presence of the other two, a family none of them had ever hoped to get back.

Itachi sighed mentally and let himself relax for the time being. Asking Sasuke about his blonde teammate would only arise suspicion now…he'd find a way to learn what he needed but for now…he'd allow himself this simple comfort of knowing that he was not alone anymore.

…...

The next morning Itachi found himself wondering through the crowded streets of Konoha without any particular destination in mind. Normally he was a man who likes to work with a plan but right now he was too confused. The clues they had gotten had solved some of the mystery but still the real story behind the appearance of Takamine Naota or rather Uzumaki Naruto's future self, was in the dark.

The elder Uchiha stopped in his steps when he heard a sniff. He turned right and came face to face with a familiar figure of the grandson of Sandime Hokage, sitting there in the dark corner of the ally with his face buried in his hands.

Itachi moved forward and put his hand gently on the shaking shoulder, he was no expert in consoling someone but well he couldn't leave the kid here either.

The boy looked up at the Uchiha with blood-shot red eyes and Itachi felt a pang in his chest. He sighed,

"You are sandime-sama's grandson right? You should not be here you know." He said gently sitting down beside the boy.

"Konohamaru." The boy mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'm Konohamaru…not just the Hokage's grandson." He said harshly to the Uchiha, "…well…now he's just an ex Hokage…" Konohamaru mumbled after a few moments as fresh tears started gathering in his puffy eyes.

"You want to be a shinobi right Konohamaru?" Itachi asked, if he couldn't console someone…at least he can try to give them some company.

"Y-yeah."

"Then the first thing you need to accept is death…death is something a shinobi can't fear…neither his own death nor his precious peoples'." Itachi had no idea if that was the right thing to say at the moment…but well it was the truth and the sooner the kid understands that the faster he'd grow up.

Konohamaru sniffed again, he knew what this man was saying was the truth…but he could not help himself. How many times had he said that he'd be glad if his grandfather was the one who died during the Kyuubi attack? Then no one could call him the Hokage's grandson…he never meant it but still it felt like somehow everything was his fault.

"You know…Naruto nii-chan and I always used to argue about who'll become the next Hokage…but I never wanted…" he trailed off.

This caught Itachi's attention…this kid, Hokage's grandson seemed close to Naruto…maybe he could tell him more about the blonde's relation with the third. Itachi knew it was wrong to take advantage of this kid's mental breakdown but he needed the information…he needed to make sure Takamine Naota was not a threat to the village and this was a golden opportunity which he couldn't lose.

"Naruto nii-chan?" Itachi asked, "You know him? Was he close to the Hokage?"

The kid slumped against the dirty wall and closed his eyes looking far more older than he actually was, "He used to visit sometimes when I was little, he too used to call him 'jiji', I guess he respected him a lot…" the boy mumbled, "He is like an older brother to me..he helps me train, we are rivals…" he trailed off, "I hope he was here right now…he would have understood."

Itachi slowly stood up and extended an arm towards the kid who took it after a few moments of hesitation.

"Let's give your grandpa a visit ok?" He said making his way towards the grave yard with Konohamaru in toes.

….

"Rasengaan." Naruto cried out and slammed the rotating ball of chakra in his palm on the large tree in front of him making it shatter in thousand pieces.

He panted harshly after the chakra on his palm disappeared and looked around him most of the trees around him were lying on the ground in pieces…no one would believe that this place was as dense as the rest of the forest a few hours ago.

Slowly a small smile stretched on his lips as his legs gave out and he slowly fell on the ground still panting and trying to inhale as much air in his lungs as possible.

He knew he had overdid it but he didn't care…he had managed to master it in two days…tomorrow he'd show the old hag that he was not useless….

Smiling softly Naruto closed his eyes and felt his consciousness leaving him as the day's labor caught up and the boy embraced the darkness willingly.

….

"Shisui have you figured out what the seals are about?" Itachi asked as soon as he entered the house and saw his friends on the dining table with lots of books and scrolls lying haphazardly on it.

"Not yet Itachi." The other Uchiha replied with a deep frustrated sigh and closed the book in his hands, "Where were you?"

Itachi slowly walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, "I was just wandering…and I found something interesting…" he said sitting down on the chair and facing his friend.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I met the third's grandson, Konohamaru and he told me that Naruto was quite close to the third." Itachi said thoughtfully. "If that is the case then maybe Naota has nothing to do with the third's death…"

Shisui sighed, "I've told you before too Itachi. The third trusted Naota too much and he has been Hokage for a long time…I don't think he'd make such a big mistake in judging people."

"Hmmm. I guess you were right. I think we should not give him any hint that we know about his true identity right now." The Uchiha prodigy said after a few moments he took one paper where he has drawn the seals he had found in Naota's house and looked at it intensely.

"Let's follow his actions for a few weeks and try to find out what these seals are…these could give us all the answers we need."

Shisui nodded in agreement. It seemed reasonable…if something like the third's death happens again then they'd corner Naota to question him.

….

"I have a news for you all." Asuma appeared in the middle of the training ground with some papers in his hands.

The rookie nine and team Gai stopped their training and looked at the elder jounin, waiting for him to continue.

"The venue of the Chunin exem has been transferred to Suna. It'll be held in three weeks which means the candidates who want to participate need to submit their forms within this week." he said.

All the genins cheered up at this and rushed towards their own joinin senseis to get their conformation while Asuma handed some forms to each of the group leaders.

Gai was more than happy to give his permission. He handed his students the forms and praised them for their hard work. Kurenai and Asuma followed soon but when Sasuke and Sakura went to their senei Kakashi hesitated.

"Sasuke, Sakura….what do you want to do?" he asked knowing his students were smart enough to know why he was asking such question.

Sakura was the first to answer, "Don't worry sensei. We won't take decision until Naruto comes back from his journey, we can't leave a teammate behind, right Sasuke?" she said elbowing the younger Uchiha when she got no response from him after a few seconds.

"Hn." Sasuke grunter rubbing his sides, "We'll wait for the dobe." He said.

Kakashi smiled at his students and handed them all three forms before ruffling their hair affectionately, "I'm proud of you." he said softly, making both the genins' eyes widen.

"Thank you sensei." Sakura said blushing slightly at the comment. Sasuke also mumbled a small thanks before both the genins turned around and followed the other who were leaving the training ground to go home and inform their parents and guardians about the news.

…

Naruto ran through the crowded streets of the town as fast as his feet would carry him. He cursed himself for sleeping till late afternoon. He needed to show the move to the old hag, how could he be so careless?

A loud blast in front of him stopped Naruto in his track. He skidded on the road and finally came at a halt in front of two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"So, Hidan are you sure this is the boy?" the masked man asked his white haired companion who nodded in return.

"Eh?" Naruto didn't even had the time to ask anything before the larger masked man leaped forward throwing a punch at him that sent him flying to the opposite side of the road.

"He doesn't seem tough. This should be easy." The masked man said monotonously causing his partner to snicker in amusement, "Just do it Kakuzu."

Naruto eyed the two men in front of him and slowly stood up wiping the blood on his lips with the back of his hands he took fighting stance and formed a familiar seal,

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he cried out creating around fifty clones of himself, he smirked internally, there is no way these two can beat him with his new powerful jutsu.

The clones ran towards the enemy engaging both of them in a fight while the real Naruto started forming a rasengan with the help of one clone.

He watched as the clones started disappearing in puffs of smokes and swallowed hard concentrating on his attack…he needed to do it fast, he was running out of time.

Soon the ally was covered in smoke as the clones disappeared and Naruto saw a shadow running towards him through the smoke.

'It's now or never.' The blonde thought as the smoke cleared a little and the white haired man came fully in the blonde's view.

With a loud battle cry Naruto jumped forward dodging the large axe like weapon and prepared to slam the rasengan on the man's chest when three things happened at once.

The rotating ball of chakra in his palm vanished suddenly before it could touch his opponent and to the blonde's horror he found that the white haired man had cornered him and the large axe was coming towards him in full speed.

Naruto threw his hands up bracing himself for the pain that was to come but nothing happened, when the blonde haired genin opened his eyes after a few seconds he saw the chosen fifth hokage standing in front of him holding the white haired man's hand in a deathly grip.

Another explosion made Naruto turn his attention towards its source and he saw Ero-senin engaging the other masked ninja in a combat.

Naruto watched in awe as the blonde woman in front of him threw the white haired man away like he weighted nothing.

"Are you all right gaki?" she finally turned around and ran her amber eyes over his body, checking him for injuries.

Naruto nodded his head dumbly in response, he never thought that this woman would be so strong.

They didn't get much time before the white haired man attacked again. Tsunade engaged him in a battle both throwing punches and kicks at each other furiously,

"You are Hidan right?" Tsunade asked throwing yet another punch at the man, "You should leave now…you are not taking this brat anywhere."

The white haired man chuckled, "I don't take your orders woman. Lord Jashin will judge you for your sins." He said swinging his weapon at her.

Tsunade smirked and dodged the attack, "Oh? We'll see."

On the other end of the ally Jiraiya and Kakuzu threw jutsus after jutsus at each other trying to overpower the other. While Kakuzu could use almost any element Jiraiya wasn't a shanin for nothing, the blows exchanged shook the ground, hit the buildings and damaged them. People on the street started screaming and running when they saw the exchange of power.

Jiraiya tried to stop the damage as much as he could by avoiding too much destructive force but he couldn't do that all the time…the enemy was strong. Spying on the Akasuki for years Jiraiya knew about Kakuzu very well…the man has five hearts…he could not be defeated that easily…they needed to leave.

He glanced back at Tsunade who was now sweating slightly as she dodged the attacks of the large axe. 'Damn' Jiraiya thought. Tsunade probably had not trained in years and that was making her weak in front of the enemy. He needed to help her.

Before he could try to lend her a helping hand another katon made its way towards him and Jiraiya quickly formed some hand seals launching a whirlpool to counter the powerful fire jutsu…'Please hold on Tsunade' he thought.

The said blonde haired woman was trying her best to do so. But she hadn't been in a real battle in so long that after only fifteen minutes she felt her muscles aching. While her chakra infused punches could kill someone in one blow…and being a medinc nin she was good at dodging any attack…she was having trouble in landing a solid punch on Hidan…the man was fast…too fast for her to catch him off guard.

She spared a glance at the blonde kid a few feet away from her and furred her brows in concentration…she could not allow this man to take the boy…Minato and Kushina's son…

The moment's distraction was all Hidan needed. He rolled forward and kicked the midic nin's legs, making her fall on the ground with a 'oof'. Hidan raised his axe up, all he needed was a single drop of blood to finish this game.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the sharp needle like end of the man's weapon coming towards her and found herself unable to move.

She bit down on her palm drawing blood to use her summoning…it was her last resort…if she could not make it in time then she'd be finished.

"RASENGAN!"

Tsunade didn't even had the time to blink when an orange blur suddenly appeared in front of her and she watched with horror as the long needle point end of the weapon went through the middle of the boy's chest she was trying to protect.

"NO!" She cried out as she watched the back of the orange jacket getting strained with blood…her hands trembled and she suddenly felt nauseating….her phobia of blood taking over her senses.

Her eyes widened when she saw the boy slam the Rasengan directly on the man's head smashing it with the brutal force of the attack and the headless body of Hidan fell on the ground…oozing fountain of blood.

Tsunade could not take it anymore she turned her head and emptied her stomach violently….but before she could gather herself Naruto fell backwards forcing Tsunade to catch the injured boy in her arms.

"You are fine…" Naruto mumbled before coughing up some blood and closing his eyes from the immense pain on his chest.

Tsunade shook the kid furiously feeling tears gather in the corner of her eyes, "Hey kid. Don't close your eyes. kid! Don't Die! Don't you dare dye on me!" She shouted, panicked…as images of her brother and lover flashed in front of her eyes…both dying in her arms…

"I want to become Hokage nee-san."

"Nawaki…"

"I'd love to become the Hokage."

"Dan…"

"I'll become the Hokage believe it!"

Tsunade's hands shook as she placed it over the necklace hanging from her neck and watched the boy in her arms taking shuddering breaths…she could save him…she could.

Green chakra glowed on her palms as she placed it on the bleeding chest healing the grave injury quickly. The boy has finally lost his consciousness from the blood loss and Tsunade could tell that she only had a few minutes to save his life.

She forced more chakra on her palms and smiled when another pair of hands joined her, "Took you long enough Sizune." She mumbled.

The brunette smiled softly at her sensei, "You should have told me where you are going Tsunade-sama."

Both the medic nins did their best and after a few minutes they sighed in relief when the wound closed up and the boy's breathing turned into normal.

Tsunade removed her necklace from her neck, tied it around the boy's neck and pecked on his forehead, "One more time." She mumbled, "I'll trust you."

Soon Jiraiya appeared in front of the three, "What happened? Is he all right?" he asked urgently, when Tsunae nodded Jiraiya continued, "We need to leave. With his partner dead Kakuzu won't follow us anymore…" he said eyeing the dead body and summoned Gamabutana.

"Let's go back home." Tsunade mumbled standing up with the blonde genin in her arms, Jiraiya smiled at that and jumped on the toad's head.

"You are someone special Naruto…"

….

Two days later when a completely healed Naruto tackled Naota in the middle of the training field, Naota was surprised to see the blue necklace hanging from his younger self's neck…he hadn't thought that would happen…wasn't even sure that Naruto would be able to bring Tsunade back but it seemed some things went similarly as his time.

He smiled at his younger self when the boy started babbling about powerful weird men trying to kidnap him and not expecting the drunken old hag to be that powerful. He talked about his new cool jutsu with which he had saved everyone and Jiraiya's pervy nature…and Naota could not help but smile.

'God he was such an idiot.' Naota thought.

"Naruto." It was Sakura who called.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme!" Naruto greeted them cheerfully and stood up as his teammates approached him.

"Naruto we need to talk to you…the chunin exams will be taking place in Suna instead of Konoha in three weeks." Sakura said waving the form in front of her teammate's face, "We need to submit this before the end of the week what do you wanna do?"

"Of course we'll go!" Naruto shouted excitedly snatching the form from her and quickly signing his name on it with his chakra.

"Let's go train…Bye Naota nii-san." Naruto waved at the older man and left with his team…Naota smiled and waved back but his smile faded as he watched the retreating back of his younger self…

"I'm so sorry Naruto…I don't know what troubles I'm going to bring for you…but it's the only way."

The time traveler closed his eyes and sighed…he was exhausted...exhausted from living. Things are getting complicated by each passing day and he was not even sure anymore that he could change the future…while some things has changed…some things were same.

The third's death, Naruto meeting Jiraiya, Tsunade giving Naruto her necklace…what if after everything the final result remains same?

'No.' Naota thought before shaking his head…if the end result would remain same then at least he'd have the satisfaction that he had tried.

He lay down on the soft grass and stared blankly at the clouds…"Shikamaru was right…they were really relaxing."

….

 **That was it. We are nearing the climax…I think this will take five or six more chapters. Let me know what you think about the chapter. I know it was kind of filler…but the next one would have more plot in it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Have a good day. Bye. :D**


	15. Beginning of the end part 1

**I'm a really sorry…I'm almost a week late.** **. Please forgive me. This one is July's update. I'll try to update on time this month.**

 **Thanks again everyone for supporting me. I'm so glad that people are reading this story. Thank you so much.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

….

"Shika. You wanted to see me?" Naruto(Naota) asked as he jumped down from a higher branch of the tree and landed gracefully beside the Nara genius.

Shikamaru stood up from his spot under the tree and nodded. It was almost evening; the sun was at the horizon painting the sky with an orange hue.

"Naruto is your seal ready yet?"

The older man shook his head, "No…but I'm almost there, I think I'll be another week at most before the seal is ready."

Shikamaru nodded and sat down on his previous spot, "I've gone through everything and there are some things I needed to clarify that's why I asked you to come here." He said leaning against the tree.

"What is it Shika?" Naruto (Naota) sat down beside his friend patiently waiting for his response.

"From what you have told me it was mostly Obito who was manipulated by Madara and helped him the most, he gathered the members of Akasuki, manipulated Nagato and after his death took the rennigan, it was his efforts that brought Madara back to life in the first place right?"

Naruto nodded, it was true. If Obito hadn't helped Madara then the man would be dead for good.

"So the members the Akasuki didn't really have anything to do with the bigger plan…they were with the organization because of their disputes with their home villages. Am I right?"

Naruto nodded again… most the members of Akasuki had their own views and goals…Obito had manipulated them in helping him.

"But Shika right now the akasuki members thinks that their leader is Pein not Tobi so we have to go through Pein first before we could reach Obito or Tobi which will be a hard work."

"You defeated him before didn't you?" Shikamaru raised a questioning eyebrow at the elder man.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I did Shika but right now I don't think I'll be able to do it…I don't have much time Shika…ten or twelve days at best…"

Shikamaru frowned at that, "We need to defeat Pain Naruto or at least make him see that he is being manipulated, after that we can use Shisui's kotoamatsukami to make Obito loyal to Konoha again…"

"It is not that easy Shika…making Nagato see things my way would be a difficult task in these circumstances…besides there is Orochimaru too. Though I'm sure he won't be able to lure Sasuke with promises of power this time, he'll try…and Danzo…he had escaped without a trace…we need to find him too."

Shikamaru sighed heavily. He had also thought about all these things but there was nothing much they could do about Orochimaru or Danzo right now.

"I know that Naruto but I think Itachi and Shisui would be able to handle Orochimaru and Danzo but Naruto….Pein, you need to make him understand. You are the only one who can do it, we'll need the power of t he rennigan on our side…you have to try Naruto, please."

The time traveller let out a frustrated sigh, it was true, he was Jiraiya's student like Nagato…he was the only one with any ounce of chance at convincing him; "I'll give it a try Shika but don't count on it."

"I understand." Shikamaru nodded, "I'll try to think of something else…the rennigan is too powerful to be in enemy hands but if it comes down to that we'd have to be prepared."

….

"Itachi how bad is your eye sight right now?" Tsunade asked as she switched off the torch light and sat down on her desk.

The elder Uchiha deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan and sighed. "I think I've lost 40% of my sight already." He replied truthfully.

The godime hokage nodded and scribed it on her notepad before putting the pen down and looking up to meet the Uchiha prodigy's face.

"I've already checked Shisui's eyes and it seemed that they are in a better condition than yours but because of the operation his chances of losing his sight abruptly because of too much strain is much greater…I won't lie to you Itachi, I don't know how much medication will help you…to help you and Shisui properly I'd have to learn more about the secrets of the Sharingan which I think you are not willing to share just yet…"

Itachi didn't refuse her words. His a bit wary about sharing his clan secrets with an outsider, even if she was the Hokage herself…after all there are too much darkness hidden in the history of the Uchiha clan…the curse of hatred is in their blood…

"I understand Hokage-sama. I'll give you some documents on how the Sharingan works. Thank you." Itachi stood up and left the room with a respectful bow.

Shisui was waiting for him outside the room, he stood up from the chair as soon as Itachi emerged from the room and fell in steps with him. He didn't bother to ask what Tsunade-sama said to Itachi after all he had gotten the same talk a few minute ago.

"We are going to the training ground right? Sasuke will be leaving for the chunin exams next week and I think we should help him train some more."

Itachi nodded at his friend, besides Naota would be there too probably working on the seal like always while his clones help the genins train. The Uchiha prodigy frowned at the thought of the other man.

Shisui and he had given up understanding the seal…they need someone like Jiraiya to do that. But for past few days Itachi has noticed some drastic changes in Naota, the man seemed to get tired very easily…sometimes his control would slip and Itachi would feel some traces of his chakra coming from the clones. He would refuse to attend dinner with them and lock himself in his house after returning from the training.

"Itachi?" Shisui asked, looking at his friend's thoughtful expression, "What are you thinking about?"

Itachi sighed and shook his head. They had talked about this before without much result and there was no point in repeating the same thing again.

"Let's go." He said forming the required seal to teleport himself to the training ground, Shisui nodded and followed him.

….

 **SIX DAYS LATER**

"All right everyone please come here." Naota shouted getting everyone's attention.

All the genins gathered around the man quickly and waited for him to continue. Naota took a deep breath and exhaled softly, "All of you will be leaving for the Chunin exams tomorrow. We have taught you whatever we could in this short period of time. So please trust yourselves in the exam. Help your teammates and do your best. I believe every one of you is ready to become a Chunin."

All the genins nodded their heads in understanding. It was almost evening and they needed to head home and pack for tomorrow's journey.

Neji stepped forward and bowed respectfully, "Thank you Sensei for helping us. We won't disappoint you."

The other genins followed Neji's example quickly and thanked Naota for his help. Naota smiled at them, "It was my duty as a Konoha ninja to secure its future and you are the future." He said softly.

….

Naruto's eyes lit up as soon as he opened the door and saw his visitor. A huge grin appeared on the young genin's face and he opened the door wider to allow the man enter his apartment,

"Naota-nii! What are you doing here?" he asked enthusiastically.

The older man smiled at him, "I just wanted to see you." He said, "I brought dinner."

Naruto snatched the packet from the older man's hand and peeked inside, "Yeee Ramen! You are the best nii-san!" the young blonde ran off towards the kitchen with the packet of food in his hands. Naota smiled sadly at the retreating back of his younger self and sat down on the kitchen table after removing his shows at the door.

As Naota looked around the apartment he felt a sense of nostalgia overtake him. It was the place he grew up…the place he had lived most of his early life, a place which was destroyed by Pein…this was probably the last time he'd be seeing it.

Naruto placed a bowl in front of Naota and looked at him worriedly. The man looked really sad…as if he had lost everything that was important to him. He has never seen so much emotion on his face.

"Nii-san?" he asked tentatively, "Are you all right?"

Naota's attention snapped back at the younger boy in front of him and he smiled a reassuring smile, "Yeah Naruto. I was just remembering some old times." He picked up the chopsticks and broke them in two.

"Let's eat."

Naruto nodded at this and sat down in front of him. He quickly prayed and dug in, "We're finally leaving tomorrow for the chunin exams." Naruto said in between mouthfuls. "I can't wait! I'll pass the exam nii-san believe it."

Naota laughed at that and ruffled the younger boy's hair, "I'm sure you will Naruto." He mumbled before going back to his meal.

Naruto pouted a little at that, "You don't believe me nii-san?"

Naota shook his head, "It's not that Naruto. Of course I believe you…you just remind me of someone I knew in the past."

"Oh!" Naruto nodded in understanding. "Ano nii-san would you stay with me tonight?" the blonde asked hopefully as he watched Naota finish his food and wash his dish in the sink. Everyone would spend the night with their families and Naruto didn't want to spend it alone.

Naota threw a brief glance at Naruto and something akin to guilt flashed in his eyes for a brief moment before it disappeared, "Sure." The older man replied with a soft smile earning a bone crushing hug and a lot of Thank yous from the young blonde.

Naota helped Naruto pack his bag for tomorrow's journey. He helped him with some of his jutsus and gave him some tips and Naruto did his best to memorize everything said to him. Finally after two hours the clock hit ten o'clock and Naruto felt his eyelids getting heavy with sleep.

The young genin suppressed a yawn and tried to concentrate on the scroll Naota was telling him about but it was of no use…his eyes dropped and Naruto found himself dozing on the couch.

Naota watched this rolled the scroll, "Go to bed and sleep Naruto. Tomorrow is an important day and you need your rest." He said shaking the blonde awake.

Naruto smiled at the older man gratefully and retreated to his bedroom. Not bothering to change his cloths he threw himself on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

After half an hour Naota entered the room silently and stood beside the bed. Looking at the sleeping figure of his younger self he could not help but feel sorry for what he was going to do…it was not right…he should not make Naruto go through this…but…it was probably the only way…

Sighing heavily he pulled out a scroll from his back pocket and placed it on Naruto's head. His hands moved quickly and formed a complicated series of hand seals. The seal on the scroll glowed bright red for a few moments then disappeared from the scroll and Naota fell on the ground panting heavily. His hands shook from the effort and a trail of blood escaped from the corner of his lips.

Naota coughed, took some deep ragged breaths with great difficulty and leaned against the wall. Done. He had done it…he had completed the jutsu…now there was only one more thing he had to do before his time was over.

With shaking legs Naota stood up. He glanced at his younger self for a few moments before quietly leaving the room, "I'm sorry Naruto."

The whispered words rang loudly in the silence of the night but the boy sleeping on the bed never heard it.

….

"Have you felt it?" Shisui threw open the door of Itachi's room and barged in. Itachi was standing in the middle of the room with an equally confused expression on his face.

"Yeah." He murmured, "The Kyuubi's chakra…A huge amount of Demonic chakra leaked somewhere…"

Shisui nodded, he had felt it too. A sudden rush of powerful demonic chakra.

"Let's go Itachi. We should check out if Naota is at home first then we'd check on Naruto."

Without another word Itachi followed Shisui out of the house with hurried steps.

…...

Naota ran through the forest at the outskirts of Konoha in a hurried pace, his sage mode supplying him the necessary energy to continue. Nagato's current hideout, where he could feel the man's chakra was almost at two days distance…he had to make it in one day.

He didn't know how long he could hold but he had promised Shikamaru that he'd try. Maybe he'd be able to make Nagato understand like the last time…after all he knew pain of losing precious people more than he knew back then.

Naota stopped on the top of a tree for a few moments and glanced back at Konoha for one last time. "I'll protect everyone this time." He mumbled out before turning on his heels and racing towards his destination.

….

"Good morning everyone!" Naruto shouted out as he ran up to his team standing in front of the gate along with other genins who would be participating in the Chunin exam this year and their jounin senseis.

"Maa Naruto you are finally here." Kakashi said cheerfully closing his book.

Naruto looked at the man with disbelieving eyes, "Sensei…you are not late today!" he cried out pointing an accusing finger at the older jounin.

Sakura playfully punched the back of the blonde's head and Sasuke shook his head, "Stop shouting Dobe."

"Teme don't call me that!" Naruto glared at his friend and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

After a few moments Tsunade appeared in a puff of smoke followed by her two ANBU guards and Shizune in her Jounin gear.

"All right candidates. First I want to wish every one of you all the best for this year's Chunin exam. You will be accompanied by our Elite jouins Masashi Anko and Morino Ibiki, Shizune here will accompany you as an emergency medic ninja."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Everyone said in unison as the gates of the Hidden village of Leaf opened slowly. The teams exchanged some final words of advice with their Jounin senseis and followed the three ninjas outside the village gates.

"Make Kenosha proud." Sundae mumbled watching the genins leave.

As Sundae turned back and the doors closed an ANBU appeared beside her and whispered something in her ear. Sundae's eyes widened at his words, "Who brought the news?" she asked urgently.

"Uchiha Shisui Hokage-sama. He is waiting at your office."

"All right. Let's go." With that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

….

"Danzo. What do you want from me now?" Orochimaru asked as he watched one of his solders escort Danzo to his secrete hideout.

The older man frowned at the snake shanin, "Don't speak to me wrath such disrespect Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled at that, "You have nothing more to offer me Danzo, you have lost your position, the control on the root ninjas, your power as an elder council member of Konoha…I don't need you anymore."

The older council member smirked at the snake shanin and sat down on a seat in front of him, "Really Orochimaru? Do you think you know everything about Konoha? Do you really think I don't have anyone left inside the village who would obey me without any question? I've killed the Third from inside the prison. Do you really think you can take your revenge on Konoha without my help?"

The snake shanin gritted his teeth in anger and forced himself from throwing the man out, "What are you offering Danzo? And what do you want in return?"

"I want the same thing I've always wanted Orochimaru, to become the Hokage of Konoha. As for what I want from you, I want you to attack Konoha before the end of the Chunin exams. I'll provide you with all the information and an army of my trusted ninjas." Danzo replied leaning against his chair.

"As for what you'll get in return...I know you have sent your man with the genins of Konoha. You still want the power of Sharingan…if you help me become Hokage I'll give you the Mangekyo Sharingan. Both Shisui and Itachi knows too much, they can't be allowed to live."

Orochimaru's eyes sparked at the offer and he licked his lips. It was tempting really, he had failed to take over Itachi's body but only his Mangekyo Sharingan would be a great asset too. Besides Danzo was right, the village was still at a state of chaos and he'd never get a better opportunity to take his revenge.

"I'll think about it Danzo and let you know in a few days." Orochimaru said and stood up from his chair, he needed to think about it thoroughly before taking a decision.

….

Tsunade opened the door of her office and found both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui standing there waiting for her.

They bowed respectfully as she entered.

"Tell me everything you know about this Takamine Naota." She said taking her seat on her chair.

Itachi and Shisui exchanged a brief glance and nodded to each other, "Hokage-sama we wish to speak to you privately about this matter." Itachi said.

Tsunade eyed the Uchihas for a moment, a lot of shinobi still did not trust Itachi fully but as far as she understood him…the boy was loyal to Konoha completely.

She signaled the ANBU guards at the door to leave and told Itachi to place a sound barrier around the room.

"Now tell me what is so secrete about this guy that you needed to speak to me privately?" she tapped her feet on the floor impatiently as she waited for their response, she could not waste a minute now, the village was already in a state of chaos after the third's death and Danzo's escape and now an elite jounin had gone rouge…this was really bad.

"Hokage-sama." It was Shisui who spoke this time, "Takamine Naota is not any Shinobi…he is…"Shisui paused a bit, hesitating if he should approach the matter like this.

"He is what Shisui?" Tsunade snapped and Shisui sighed, she had the right to know everything, after all she was the Hokage, "He is…a time traveler."

….

"Pein what do you think?" The man with the orange mask asked after a long silence.

"I think it is a good plan Madara. After Itachi's departure you have taken his position as Tobi in the group along with another Kiri ninja as Kisame's replacement. Even if I work as the leader of the group, it is always better to have the real leader around." The orange haired man replied in monotone.

"So, we have the two tails and four tails, now who is the next you want to go after?" the blue haired woman standing behind Pein asked.

The masked man put his chin on his palm and hummed thoughtfully, "Itachi and Kisame were supposed to go after the nine tails….I guess I'd follow that plan. After all he'd be the hardest one to catch."

Pein nodded in understanding, "Do you want me to-"

The masked akasuki member put his hand up to stop the other man, "I want to do it myself. It's been a long time since I've seen the fox besides it'd be much easier with my Sharingan."

"I understand." Pein replied and both men stood up from their seats.

"I'll take my leave now. I'll contact you before leaving for the mission." Tobi said as he slowly walked out of the cave.

The blue haired woman walked deeper inside the cave after Madara left, where a red haired frail looking man was hooked up to several machines and wires. She stopped in front of the man and looked at him in concern, "Nagato…Do you really agree with his views?"

The red head sighed, "Konan, we've gone through this before…"

"But-"

Both Shinobi paused when they felt a strong chakra signal approaching them. Konan was in front of Nagato in a flash, trying to protect him from any kind of harm. The orange haired man, Pein also appeared in the room quickly.

The next moment the wall of the cave broke and a blonde man stumbled in the cave, the strong chakra disappeared from the man and he supported himself up with the cave walls.

"Who are you?" Konan asked in a harsh tone, taking a defensive position in front of her friend she glared at the intruder, "What do you want?"

Even though the man looked too worn out to be a threat she needed to be careful all the time. It could very well be a trap.

The blonde man ignored the girl and looked directly at the red haired man hooked up in wires; his blue eyes met the purple rennigan of the man.

A sad smile graced Naruto's lips as their eyes met and the blonde sighed heavily, "Nagato…"

…...

 **I think I will wrap it up with three more chapters. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think about it. :D**


End file.
